Keep My Promise! I Wanna Make You Cry!
by Rurippe no Kimi
Summary: "Pegang janjiku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu seberapa brengseknya aku sehingga kau menyesal menyukaiku, menangis & membenciku."/Hinata membalas tantangan Naruto,"Tidak! Naruto-kun tak akan membuatku menangis. kau akan berbalik menyukaiku." NaruHina, Chapter 4 UP, R&R please ?
1. Prologue

Seorang gadis berdiri tepat di depan halte bus. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih sambil meniup-niupnya. Tampaknya berusaha menciptakan kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebutir salju putih mendarat di atas topi rajut dengan corak belang ungu-putihnya. Ia menepis salju tersebut kemudian menarik topi yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi sebagian telinganya.

Ia memain-mainkan salju yang ada di ujung sepatunya guna mengusir rasa bosan yang mulai menyergapnya. Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak jarum pendek di jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 6. Beberapa bus sudah berhenti di depan halte bus tempat ia berdiri saat itu, Namun tak sedikitpun ia berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang.

Saat ia mulai merasa lelah berdiri dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku halte bus, ia melihat siluet lelaki dari kejauhan. Berjalan santai sambil terkadang menggosok matanya atau menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar akibat menguap. Gadis itu menajamkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah lelaki tersebut adalah orang yang tengah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Dan ia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu memang lelaki yang ditunggunya.

_'Aa…Dia datang…' _Batin gadis itu tak sanggup menahan senyumnya saat lelaki itu semakin dekat.

"Yo! Ohayo, Hinata. Nunggu bis?" Tanya lelaki itu sembari mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun…" jawabnya sedikit malu-malu. "Eum… aku sedang nunggu bis…"

Lelaki itu bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Hari ini nggak ada tugas, 'kan?" Ia menguap lebar.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menggeleng pelan sambil memain-mainkan ujung jari telunjuknya. Kemudian, ia menghadapkan kepalanya pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Naruto. "S-Sepertinya Naruto-kun ngantuk. Apa yang kau kerjakan semalam?"

"Aku main game semalam. Sama Teme-maksudku Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru." Ia mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya, membuat Hinata harus bersusah payah menahan _blushing_-nya. "Aku kesal. Teme terus-terusan menang melawanku. Makanya aku terus menantangnya sampai nggak nyadar kalau sudah jam setengah satu. Terus itu ya…" Akhirnya percakapan panjang terjadi di antara mereka. Tentu saja lelaki berambut _Blonde_ itu yang mendominasi percakapan. Sementara Sang gadis berambut panjang _Indigo _tersebut hanya menanggapi dengan beberapa kalimat pertanyaan atau tertawa kecil karena cara Naruto membawakan ceritanya.

Sebuah bis akhirnya berhenti di depan halte bus, tempat mereka sekarang. Naruto yang melihatnya berkata, "Bis-nya datang."

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bus yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya sudah berdiri dan membenarkan posisi tas hitamnya. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Hinata. "Oi, Ayo…" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan posisi Naruto yang berada di depannya, memasuki bus dan mengambil tempat bersebelahan. Setelah itu, percakapan di antara mereka kembali terjadi.

**~'~"~'~**

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~Keep My Promise! I Wanna Make You Cry!~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Typo(S) DLL,**

**Main Character : Hinata and Naruto**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo… Naruto!" Seseorang memanggil Naruto dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Naruto dan Hinata segera menghadap ke asal suara. "Lagi-lagi berangkat sekolah bareng? Jangan-jangan kalian pa-"

BUAKK!

Naruto meninju perut lelaki bertato segitiga yang tengah merangkulnya itu. lelaki tersebut mengaduh akibat pukulan Naruto yang benar-benar keras."Wooi!" Lelaki itu mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Itu akibatnya kalau ngomong sembarangan, Kiba!" kini balas Naruto yang merangkulnya. "Aku dan Hinata nggak sengaja ketemu di halte bus. Karena itu kami berangkat ke sekolahnya bareng." Jelas Naruto seraya menatap Hinata yang masih berjalan di kirinya. "Benar'kan, Hinata?" Naruto meminta dukungan. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eng… tapi, Kiba-san… kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menatap lelaki bernama Kiba yang masih sibuk mengusap perutnya. Kiba mendengar suara lembut Hinata dan menoleh padanya.

"Aku-"

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Perutnya sekuat baja. Dia sudah terbiasa menerima tinjuan-tinjuan mautku." Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya-yang tidak merangkul Kiba- di depan wajahnya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Woi! Hinata nanyanya ke aku!" Kiba berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto, kemudian memberi pukulan pada perut Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut segera melepaskan rangkulannya. Kesempatan itu dipakai Kiba untuk kabur dan segera berlari menuju kelas.

"WOOI, KIBAA…!" Naruto segera mengejar lelaki berambut coklat itu. menyusuri jalan-jalan koridor dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih melangkah pelan. Hinata tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau saat ini pipinya sedang memerah.

**~'~"~'~**

"Baiklah. Cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini." Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini dan segera keluar dari ruang kelas. Hinata segera merapikan buku pelajaran serta alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia dapat mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai ribut menentukan jenis makanan apa yang akan mereka beli.

Secara berdesakan, mereka berebut ingin keluar lebih dahulu. Hinata menatap sekilas teman-temannya tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makan kecil yang dibungkus oleh sapu tangan _violet. _Ia sengaja membuat dua bento. Tentu saja ia ingin menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang ia sukai. Walaupun selama beberapa bulan ini, ia membawa bekal tersebut, tak sekalipun pernah ia serahkan pada Naruto. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu takut untuk menyerahkan bento itu.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah bangku Naruto yang berada paling belakang. Ia sedikit tersentak saat dilihatnya Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lelaki itu memasang wajah mengkerut.

"Naruto! Nggak makan?" Seseorang memasuki kelas Hinata dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Nggak. Aku nggak bawa uang. Kecuali kalau kamu mau-"

"Oke, karena kamu nggak bawa uang, aku makan sama yang lain." Lelaki itu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memandangnya kesal.

"Kiba! _Shit_!" Ia menggerutu kesal dan memukul dinding di sebelahnya. "Kau mau membiarkanku mati kelaparan, ya?" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Hanya karena nggak makan sekali atau dua kali, kau nggak akan mati, 'kok." Balas Kiba tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Cih! Teman macam apa itu?" Naruto bergumam kecil.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu, kini menggenggam erat salah satu kotak bento yang memang sengaja ia buat untuk diserahkan pada Naruto. Hinata menatap kotak bento itu sejenak.

'_Hinata, ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Kami-sama padamu.'_ Batin gadis beriris Ametyst itu.

Hinata menggeser kursinya sedikit ke belakang, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil langkah kecil. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar seiring langkahnya yang mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum meletakkan bento tersebut di atas meja, di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya. Iris mata sapphire-nya menatap Hinata yang tanpa ia sadari telah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Eng… Eto, Ini… Ini untukmu, Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan meta Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. "Sepertinya kau tidak bawa uang ataupun bekal. Makanya aku…" Hinata sedikit gugup hingga tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Hontou? Bento ini buatku?" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar gembira. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Bukannya ini bentomu? Apa kau nggak makan?" Tanya lelaki itu beruntun.

"Aa… itu, Aku bawa lebih. Itu punyaku ada di atas meja." Hinata sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Naruto melihat sekotak bento yang dibungkus sapu tangan ungu. Persisi seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Souka…" gumam Naruto. "Apa kau selalu membawa dua bekal setiap hari?" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan lelaki oranye itu.

"Aa… Bukanbukan." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya."Eng… itu, i-itu bekal yang kubuatkan untuk…untuk Neji-niisan. T-tapi tadi Neji-niisan bilang kalau ia sudah membawa bekal. Karena itu, daripada terbuang, aku memberikannya pada Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun… tidak keberatan, 'kan?" tentu saja semua yang dikatakannya adalah bohong.

Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. "Selama gratis, aku tak keberatan." Ujarnya diiringi senyum lima jarinya yang menawan. Membuat Hinata hampir lupa untuk bernafas melihatnya.

"O… eng… kalau begitu, ak-aku kembali ke tempatku dulu…" Hinata segera kembali ke bangkunya dan membuka bungkusan sapu tangannya. Saat ia akan membuka tutup kotak bentonya, seseorang memutar kursi di depannya dan duduk di hadapannya, dengan membawa sekotak bento. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang itu. itu… Naruto.

"Makan sendirian itu nggak enak. Kita makan barengan saja." Kata Naruto mulai membuka bentonya. Hinata memperhatikannya.

Naruto mulai mengambil sumpitnya setelah berkata, "Itadakimasu.". Ia mulai menyumpit nasi dan mencuil _omelet _yang ada di dalam kotak bento itu. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Waa… Oishi! Enak sekali, Hinata." Celetuknya sambil terus menyumpit makanan di kotak bento itu dengan lahap. Hinata ikut ceria mendengarnya.

"Hontou ni? Hontou desuka?" Tanya Hinata begitu antusias. Ia tak pernah menyangka makanan buatannya akan dipuji oleh orang yang disukainya. Bahkan orang tersebut memujinya terang-terangan, secara langsung, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Bhon-tro-u(Hontou)!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Naruto-kun…" kini Hinata ikut menyantap makanan yang dibuatnya. Mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa _omelet _yang dibuatnya itu memang lezat.

"Aku harap bisa memakannya setiap hari." Tuturnya setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Hinata tersentak malu mendengarnya.

"Aa… kalau Naruto-kun mau, besok aku akan membuatkannya lagi…" Hinata memain-mainkan sumpitnya.

"Eee? Hontou? Baiklah kalau begitu, buatkan aku yang nggak kalah enaknya dari _omelet _buatanmu hari ini, Hinata." Ucapnya dengan semangat. Setelah itu, mereka memakan bekal buatan Hinata diiringi beberapa percakapan kecil. Sesekali Hinata tertawa oleh tingkah Naruto. Mereka terus berbicara walaupun makanan mereka sudah kandas tak tersisa. Terus hingga bel masuk berdentang.

**~'~"~'~**

Tanpa terasa, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sorak-sorai para murid terdengar keras. Waktu yang paling mereka nanti telah tiba. Mereka segera membereskan barang mereka dan berlari keluar kelas. Para sensei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka, melihat tingkah laku para muridnya.

"Jaa, Minna…"

"Jaa…" Kalimat seperti itu terus bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dalam hitungan detik saja, kelas sudah mulai kosong. Hanya tampak beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Termasuk Naruto yang masih sibuk di dunia mimpinya.

Hinata yang melihat lelaki itu hanya tersenyum geli. Biasanya, Narutolah yang paling bersemangat dalam hal pulang dan kawannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan lelaki itu setelah ia membenahi barang-barangnya.

Hinata mengambil alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pensilnya yang berwarna serupa dengan tasnya. Ketika ia akan memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas, gadis berkulit porselen itu tersentak kaget. Sesuatu yang biasanya tergantung di tas nilanya telah hilang. Ia segera memasukkan kotak pensilnya, dan berlutut di samping bangkunya, mencari benda yang hilang itu.

"Di mana? Ada di mana?" Gadis itu berbisik kecil sambil terus mengitari tempat duduknya. Ia terus menghambur-hamburkan isi tasnya, lalu beralih mengaduk-aduk sini laci mejanya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Apa yang ia lakukan tak menghasilkan apapun selain kegaduhan yang menyebabkan Naruto terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hua-hm…" Lelaki itu menguap cukup lebar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas."Lho, sudah pulangan? Cih, kenapa nggak ada yang membangunkanku?" desisnya kesal. Kemudian, ia melirik gadis yang berada beberapa meja di depannya itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Cari apa, Hinata?" lelaki itu tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap Naruto. Ia masih menelusuri setiap inci mejanya dengan seksama. Berharap apa yang di carinya segera dapat ia temukan.

"Katakan saja. aku akan membantu." Naruto kini berlutut di sebelah Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata basah. Membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"G-gantungan y-yang ada di tasku hilang." Hinata berbicara sedikit terisak. "Bentuknya hati berwarna perak dengan lambang huruf 'H' berwarna ungu di tengahnya. Ada lima titik kecil berwarna _pink_ di pinggirnya." Hinata kembali menelusuri setiap sudut lantai kelasnya. "I-itu… benda dari adikku saat aku ulang tahun ke tiga belas, tiga tahun yang lalu… Adikku pasti sedih kalau aku menghilangkannya…"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Eng…S-setelah aku memberikan bento padamu."

"Bentuk hati… baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya." Naruto berjalan ke sisi lain kelas, dan membungkuk untuk mencari benda yang dimaksud Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto penuh arti. Kebaikan hati Naruto merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia menyukainya.

**~'~"~'~**

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di bawah meja di pojok kelas. Ia tampak serius memerhatikan lantai di bawah meja tersebut. wajah yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Panggil Hinata sekali lagi. kini ia mengambil langkah selankah lebih dekat. "Sudah hampir senja. Ayo kita pulang…" Ajak Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi pasti ketemu." Lelaki itu tak menjawab ajakan Hinata.

"Sudahlah… tak apa-apa. Aku akan menjelaskan pada adikku. Dia tak akan marah…" Hinata berusaha membujuk Naruto. Namun, yang dibujuk tak menggubris sama sekali.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa kubiarkan begitu saja? kau bahkan menangis saat tahu benda itu hilang. Pasti itu benda kesayanganmu, 'kan?" Naruto berkata setengah berteriak. Membuat Hinata terkejut. Naruto menghentikan pencariannya. Kini ia menatap Hinata yang matanya mulai basah.

"…" Hinata membisu. Tak dapat membalas kalimat Naruto. "Tapi…Tapi…Waktunya…. Senja…" Hinata meracau tak jelas. Naruto mendengar ceracauannya itu.

"Haa? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti." Naruto memandangnya heran.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun. Kita pulang. O-orang tuamu pasti khawatir…" Hinata ternyata sudah memegang tas Naruto. Ia membawa tas tersebut di tangan kanannya sedangkan tasnya sendiri ia pakai. Gadis itu bahkan sudah mengenakan mantel ungunya. Sarung tangan putihnya, Serta topi rajutnya. Ia benar-benar siap untuk pulang.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Baiklah. Dengan satu Syarat." Naruto mengangkat telunjuknya membentuk angka satu. "Kau tak boleh menangis." Ujarnya.

Hinata mengusahakan senyum manis dan mengangguk. Tapi, di sapphire lelaki itu, senyuman Hinata adalah senyum kecut.

Naruto segera meraih tasnya dan mengutak-atik tasnya. Hinata yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu, hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Nih…" Ujar Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hinata menatap benda itu dengan penuh tanda Tanya. "Walaupun nggak sebanding dengan apa yang adikmu berikan padamu tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi aku harap, ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu." Lanjut lelaki itu lagi.

Hinata menatap benda yang diberi Naruto padanya tersebut. sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk _cup _mie ramen dengan beberapa tulisan kanji di sekitarnya. Di bagian atas _cup_ mie ramen itu, terdapat sepasang sumpit. Replica mie ramen. Benar-benar menggambarkan ciri khas lelaki jingga tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini senyum bahagia. "Naruto-kun, benar-benar suka ramen, ya?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berjalan di koridor, sudah meninggalkan kelas. cahaya senja tampak tipis akibat langit kelabu. Salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan dari langit.

"Tentu saja! rasanya benar-benar enak!" Naruto mulai cerita dengan antusias. Membuat Hinata tak dapat menghentikan senyumnya sedetikpun. Membuat Hinata dapat melupakan kesedihannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oh iya, kau gantung di mana gantungan ramenku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto memperhatikan tas Hinata yang disandang gadis itu di bagian kiri pundaknya.

"Di sini." Hinata menunjukkan bagian tasnya yang tergantungi gantungan kunci pemberian Naruto. "Gantunganmu? Em… bukannya tadi Naruto-kun bilang…. Naruto-kun memberikannya… padaku?"

"Tentu tidak!" Kalimat Naruto yang cukup menjatuhkan harapan kecil di hati gadis _Indigo _tersebut. "Aku meminjamkannya padamu. Sampai gantungan itu ketemu, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau hilang, kau harus menraktirku ramen selama…" Naruto menghitung jari tangannya. "Segini." Tangan Naruto membuka dua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace._

"Eng… Dua?" Hinata memerhatikan jari Naruto yang diacungkan lelaki itu tepat di depan wajah manisnya. "D-dua… Hari?" Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan perkiraannya.

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku dua bulan." Naruto melancarkan senyuman mautnya.

"Ee?" Hinata berteriak kecil karena terkejut. '_Dua…bulan?' _

"Iya. Dua bulan setiap pulang sekolah, terhitung sejak kau menghilangkannya. Makanya, jangan dihilangkan, ya!" Kata Naruto yang terdengar seperti perintah. Tentu saja dihiasi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah…" Hinata mau tak mau menyetujuinya. Lagipula, ia merasa tidak dirugikan. Jika ia menyimpannya, ia dapat terus memandangi gantungan kunci tersebut. jika ia menghilangkannya malah lebih baik lagi. selama dua bulan, ia bisa memandang wajah tampan lelaki itu sedang makan mie ramen. Duduk di sebelahnya, pula! Benar-benar kondisi yang menguntungkan.

"Jangan ceritakan pada orang lain!" Perintah Naruto. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti. "Rahasia kita berdua saja. jangan ceritakan pada siapapun. Terutama… Sakura-chan." Suara lelaki itu mengecil saat ia mengatakan 'Sakura-chan.'

Nama yang selalu membuat hati Hinata terluka saat Naruto menyebutnya.

**~'~"~'~**

"Tadaima." Hinata menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan salam. Ia melepas sepatunya dan merapikannya. Melonggarkan _syal violet _yang melingkar di leher mulusnya. Dan segera melangkah menuju kamar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Hanabi-adik satu-satunya- menghadangnya.

"Neechan, Kenapa baru pulang?" Gadis yang memiliki tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dari kakaknya itu berkacak pinggang. Ia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan kesal. Walau tanpa ia sadari, dari pandangannya tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran. "Kau beruntung Tou-san hari ini lembur, Neechan. Dan Neji-niisan masih di rumah temannya untuk tugas kelompok. Kau beruntung karena tidak akan ada yang memarahimu hari ini selain aku, neechan. Aku lapar. Cepat bu-"

Hinata yang melihat adiknya sedang berbicara panjang lebar itu segera melepaskan tasnya dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat seraya berkata, "Gomenasai!"

Hanabi memandang kakaknya tak mengerti.

"Gomen, ne… Hanabi-chan. Neechan menghilangkan… gantungan kunci darimu…" Ucapnya pelan. hampir berbisik. Kini air matanya telah meleleh. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menghilangkan barang itu.

Hanabi mendekati kakaknya dan memeluk kakaknya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat ia setengah menjinjitkan jari kakinya. "Taka pa-apa, Neechan." Hanabi mengelus punggung kakaknya. "Apa ini yang membuat Neechan terlambat pulang? Neechan mencari gantungan kunci itu dulu?" Tanya Hanabi yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala sang kakak.

"Yokatta. Aku kira, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Neechan. Sehingga kau pulang larut begini." Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya. ia tersenyum sejenak. Setelah itu memasang tampang cemberut.

"Kenapa bisa hilang?" Tanyanya lagi. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Neechan… tidak tahu…"

"Huft…" Hanabi mendesah. "Sudahlah, Hinata-Neechan. Aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru, 'kok." Cetusnya santai. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Maknanya akan berbeda. Neechan nggak mau!"

"Ya sudahlah, Neechan. Pasti besok ketemu. Tanya saja pada teman-teman Neechan. Mungkin, di antara mereka ada yang menemukannya lalu menyimpannya." Hibur Hanabi. Hinata mulai berhenti menangis.

"Neechan masih seperti biasa, ya? Cengeng." Ejek Hanabi. Yang diejek menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

**~'~"~'~**

Akhirnya pagi kembali datang. Langit kala itu masih sama dengan langit kemarin. Kelabu, kelam.

Hinata menelusuri jalan bersalju tebal dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Sesekali menendang gumpalan salju yang menghalangi langkahnya. Jam tangan mungil yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 6.15 pagi. Masih terlalu dini untuk berangkat sekolah memang. Tapi, ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena, berada di halte bus jam segitu memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Hinata sampai di halte bus tepat saat sebuah bus berhenti. Bukannya melangkah masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, ia justru duduk di bangku panjang halte bus. Dan mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Seolah tak menyadari kehadiran bus tersebut.

Ia terus mengacuhkan beberapa bus yang datang.

"Hinata!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seseorang tengah berlari menujunya. Naruto.

"Hah, hah, hah…" Lelaki itu bernafas terengah-engah. Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan kanannya menahan lututnya. Sedang tangan kiri berpegangan pada tiang halte bus. "Apah yhang kauh laku-khan? Kitah sudah hampir… terlambat masuk." Ujarnya di tengah engahannya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata memerhatikan jam mungilnya. 7.15 _….7.15?_

"Aah, Bagaimana ini?" Hinata akhirnya ikut panic. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, memperhatikan jalan yang sudah mulai ramai. Namun, tak satupun di antara puluhan kendaraan tersebut adalah bus. Hinata semakin gelisah.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu di sini dari tadi? Apa sejak tadi tak ada bis satupun?" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang terus menatap jalan.

"E…Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai di sini… lima eh, iya. Lima menit yang lalu." Gadis itu berbohong. Tentu saja. ia tak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa setiap hari ia menunggu kedatangan Naruto di halte agar ia bisa bersama lelaki itu dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ia tak peduli walaupun sebagai ganjarannya, ia harus sering datang terlambat ke sekolah disebabkan kebiasaan lelaki itu yang sangat susah bangun pagi.

"Aaa!" Naruto berteriak sembari menunjuk bus yang berjalan dari kejauhan. Senyumnya merekah.

"Hinata, Ayo!"

**~'~"~'~**

"Yosh! O…Ohay-o, Minna!" Ujar Naruto dengan nafas satu-satu akibat berlari di sepanjang koridor kelas.

"Yoo! Untung sekali. kau Save, Naruto! Kakashi sensei belum datang." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto. "Aku suka semangatmu!"

"Lagi-lagi berangkat sekolah bareng?" ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

Naruto melirik seorang gadis berambut _pinkish _yang duduk di depan seorang lelaki berambut _raven._ Gadis itu tengah memperhatikannya. Naruto segera membantah kalimat Kiba. Sengaja dengan suara keras agar didengar oleh gadis itu. "Kami nggak sengaja ketemu di Halte dan-"

"Sekalian berangkat bareng?" Lanjut kiba setengah meledek. "Aku sudah tau lanjutan kalimatmu. Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Sepertinya Sensei sudah masuk." Kiba pergi dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hinata memutuskan segera menuju bangkunya dan duduk. Ia tak mau terlalu lama mematung di bibir pintu kelas.

Naruto akhirnya menggerutu kesal karena tak dapat membalas perkataan lelaki yang sudah hilang ke dalam kelasnya itu. ia segera berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di belakang kursi lelaki berambut _raven. _Naruto menatap lelaki itu yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu, sedangkan seorang gadis _pink _yang duduk di hadapannya, mengamati lelaki _raven _yang sibuk menulis itu.

Naruto tak suka saat gadis _pink _itu menatap lelaki _raven _tersebut dengan pandangan lembut seperti itu. tak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"Hei, Teme-maksudku Sasuke, Apa yang kau tulis?" Naruto sengaja meletakkan tangannya di antara kedua manusia itu. membuat lamunan gadis berambut _pink _itu buyar.

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto!" Gadis itu menggeser tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi, kau mengerjakan apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada lelaki _raven _yang masih asyik menulis. Ia tak memperdulikan gadis _pink _yang berusaha keras menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tugas." Jawab lelaki itu apa adanya.

"Ee? Ada tugas? Naruto merampas buku Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Dobe. Kembalikan." Ujar lelaki yang dipanggil 'Teme' oleh Naruto, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Woo, Chotto matte, yo! Biarkan aku menyalinnya dulu." Naruto,-masih dalam keadaan memegang buku catatan milik lelaki itu, ia segera mengeluarkan buku miliknya. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan pensil mekaniknya, Sasuke merampas kembali bukunya.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentaknya keras. Namun, tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Sasuke.

"Ah! Sudahlah!" Teriaknya frustasi dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas? Aku-"

"." Ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Sakura-chan. Kumohon…" Naruto menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia terus memohon tapi diabaikan oleh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah buku catatan bersampul ungu tersodor di hadapan Naruto. Naruto menatap pemilik buku tersebut.

"Eng…N-Naruto-kun boleh melihat punyaku." Ujar gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Naruto sempat terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menerima sodoran buku tersebut dan berujar, "Sankyuu." Ia sedikit kesal karena Hinata, tak sempat menganggu Sakura.

**~'~"~'~**

"Hei, Naruto. Apa pendapatmu tentang Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di seberang Naruto. Sampai detik-detik terakhir, Kakashi-sensei tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya kelas ini menjadi ricuh tak karuan. Termasuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan percakapan mereka.

"Em… dia gadis yang baik." Jawab lelaki jingga itu seadanya. Tak terlalu memikirkan kalimat gadis bermata Emerald di hadapannya itu dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hinata menyukaimu?" Tanyanya lagi. Naruto berhenti menyalin tugasnya dan menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum berkata, "Nggak mungkin."

"Aku yakin, dia suka padamu. Walaupun aku nggak pernah punya teman perempuan, tapi aku bisa mengerti mereka dari cara mereka menatap seseorang. Dan aku yakin, Hinata menyukaimu. Aku membaca gerak-geriknya selama ini." Sakura kembali melanjutkan opininya.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kan dia yang suka padaku. Aku tidak." Naruto berkata santai.

"Jangan begitu. Kalian cocok, 'kok. Kalian pacaran saja." Usul Sakura menahan cekikikannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengejarku lagi, 'kan?" lanjut gadis itu dengan senyum merekah. "Karena sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau tahu kalau aku tak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku." Kali ini pembicaraan mereka menjadi serius. "Pacaran saja dengan orang yang mau menerimamu, Naruto."

Perkataan Sakura tersebut membuat Naruto geram sendiri. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. terutama oleh orang yang disukainya. Seolah-olah, Sakura sudah membuangnya, sebelum ia sempat mengatakan perasaannya.

"Hmm….Pasangan unik. Lelaki ribut dan Gadis pendiam. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap teman masa kecilnya yang lain, yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Buku.

"Hn…" Jawabnya dingin seperti biasa. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau baca buku terus, sih. Makanya penglihatanmu memburuk begitu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya melihat Sasuke membenarkan letak kacamatanya. IA menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Ayo, kita ngobrol saja. Kemarin…" Sakura mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Tak peduli walaupun yang diajak cerita hanya menjawab 'Hn.' Atau anggukan saja.

Sementara Naruto, Lelaki itu ternyata masih kepikiran dengan kalimat Sakura.

**~'~"~'~**

"_Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hinata menyukaimu?"_

Kalimat Sakura terus berputar di kepala kuning lelaki itu.

"_Jangan begitu. Kalian cocok, 'kok. Kalian pacaran saja."_

"_Kau tidak perlu mengejarku lagi, 'kan? Karena sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau tahu kalau aku tak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku." _

Bagus. Ia merasa kepalanya terserang sakit yang tak terkalahkan. Ia mengepalkan tengannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"_Pacaran saja dengan orang yang mau menerimamu, Naruto."_

BRAAK

Tak tahan lagi, Naruto memukulkan kedua tangannya dengan kasar. Seisi kelas yang baru saja berniat keluar menuju kantin, terpaksa harus terkejut akibat gebrakan itu.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Suara dari orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini. "Ada ap-"

"Tidak." Potong Naruto cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau, ada apa mendatangiku?"

'_Cih. Apa yang terjadi denganku?' _batin Naruto tak mengerti kenapa ia berbicara sekasar itu.

"Ng… ini, bento yang kemarin aku janjikan. Kali ini aku membuat-" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tak butuh." Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya. Menggeser tubuh mungil Hinata dengan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, Hinata menahannya.

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah berjanji akan membawakanmu bento lagi. Terimalah." Hinata kembali menyodorkan sekotak bento dengan bungkusan yang sama seperti yang di bawanya kemarin. Beberapa murid yang masih berada di situ memperhatikan kejadian tersebut. membuat Naruto menjadi tak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang ak-" Naruto menghempaskan tangannya dan…

Duk. Prak.

Bento yang semula berada di tangan Hinata, kini beralih menuju tanah. Bento tersebut jatuh. Isinya menyeruak keluar. Beberapa _onigiri _sudah tak berbentuk bulat lagi. beberapa butir nasi terserak di lantai. Bento itu sudah tak dapat di makan lagi.

Hinata hanya dapat menatap bento dan Naruto bergantian. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Biasanya, ia tersenyum ramah dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tapi kali ini…

Naruto sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sejak mendengar kata-kata Sakura tentang Hinata, ia merasa tidak menjadi Naruto yang dulu lagi. Ia selalu ingin marah. Terutama jika menatap gadis di hadapannya itu.

Dan kejadian barusan, Naruto tahu, ia tak sengaja menepis bento tersebut hingga jatuh. Ia benar-benar tak ada niat menjatuhkannya. Apalagi, saat ia melihat isi bento yang berantakan itu begitu banyak. Ia yakin, Hinata sudah berjuang keras memasakkan itu semua untuknya.

"A-aa… Go-gomen. T-tang-ngan-ku…. Lic-in…" Hinata menunduk dan berlutut untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya, tapi tidak bisa. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa izinnya.

"Cih." Naruto mendecih dan segera melangkah keluar kelas. Ia memelototi siapapun yang memperhatikan kejadian barusan. Namun, tepat di depan pintu kelas, Ia berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badannya. Kembali berjalan menuju Hinata dan menarik tangan gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku!" Perintah Naruto. Hinata menatap dengan matanya yang basah. Ia benar-benar berharap seseorang akan memberinya penjelasan mengenai hal ini.

**~'~"~'~**

"N-Naruto-kun…Saki-t… lepaskan…" Hinata bergumam kecil, terus berusaha menarik tangan kirinya yang dicengkeram begitu kuat oleh atlit basket itu. Ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun tak sekalipun permintaannya dikabulkan. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Kita… mau ke mana, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata bergidik tak berani menatap lelaki yang menariknya itu. sedari tadi, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menaiki tangga. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada di puncak tangga. Sebuah pintu kecil menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata mengelus-elus tangannya yang terasa nyeri itu.

"Katakan padaku." Tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badan, menatap Hinata. "Apa kau suka padaku?" Hinata terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf. Membuat Hinata merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diInterogasi.

"Kalau aku bilang iya…. Apa Naruto-kun akan semakin marah padaku?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menatap lelaki itu.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto tegas. "Aku akan semakin marah padamu."

Deg.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia segera menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu. air mata yang sebelumnya mengering, kini mengalir kembali. "Ke…Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. "Karena sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau tahu kalau aku tak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku." Ia meniru ucapan Sakura yang tadi pagi dilontarkan gadis itu untuknya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Menyusun kata yang bagus untuk kalimatnya. "Aku… aku tak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau suka. Aku hanya berusaha… agar kau mau melihatku…"

"Usahamu yang seperti itu yang mengganggu hubunganku dengan orang yang kusuka."

Hening kembali.

Hinata berkali-kali mengusap air matanya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata menjawab tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kebaikan hati Naruto-kun, Senyum Naruto-kun, Sifat Optimis Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun yang menyukai ramen, Naruto-kun yang menjahili teman-teman, semuanya aku suka…" jawabnya pelan

"Pria yang membuat wanita menangis adalah Pria brengsek." Ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat air matamu itu?" Naruto kembali berbicara, tapi nada bicaranya sudah mulai tenang. Tak membentak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku penyebabnya. Aku bukan 'Naruto-kun yang baik' seperti katamu tadi. Aku membuatmu menangis. Aku Brengsek." Naruto merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto."Naruto-kun tidak brengsek. Naruto-kun bukan orang seperti itu."

Naruto mendecih sebelum menyeringai licik.

"Terserah!" Jawabnya. "Tapi kau harus pegang janjiku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu seberapa brengseknya aku sehingga kau akan menyesal menyukai pria brengsek sepertiku." Tantang Naruto. "Akan kubuat kau menangis dan menderita, lalu menyerah tentang diriku, membenciku dan melepaskanku." Naruto melangkah melewati Hinata, menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga dan lorong kelas.

"Tidak!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendengar Hinata membentaknya. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan memandang punggung Naruto dengan tegas. "Akan kubuktikan kalau Naruto-kun bukan laki-laki brengsek. Naruto-kun tak akan pernah membuatku menangis." Pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Akan kubuat Naruto-kun menyesal pernah membentakku, Akan kubuat Naruto-kun… berbalik mencintaiku."

Naruto sedikit memutar kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue.**

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Ohohohoo….Minna-san. Lama tak jumpa….Hisashiburi…^^ ada yang merindukan Rippe? *Reader : Gak adaaa….!*

Hehehee…. Bukannya melanjutkan 'The Princesses Tales' malah bikin fic baru. Emank saia Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab…*Jedukin kepala ke dinding sampai warna dinding berubah merah.* Ada yang masih ingat fic itu? hohoho, tentu tidak. Itu fic sudah terkubur dalam banget. Terkubur fic-fic lain yang lebih bagus tentunya. Tapi saya nggak akan pernah lupa melanjutkan fic itu, kok. Janji deh…

Em… untuk fic kali ini, kayaknya penggunaan bahasanya agak jelek dan nggak terlalu baku, ya. maklum, dah lama nggak nulis fic. Otak Rippe jadi tumpul… ditambah lagi, jalan ceritanya yang kayaknya kurang menarik ya…. Rippe kasih sedikit penjelasan, deh. Pokoknya, di sini, Hinata menyukai Naruto yang menyukai Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke yang menyukai… buku? *Dilempar bakiak karena nggak serius.* intinya, Naruto nggak suka sama Hinata yang suka n memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik. Fic ini tentang pertarungan Naruto yang berusaha buat Hinata benci dia ngelawan Hinata yang berusaha buat Naruto cinta sama dia. Terus… ah, pokoknya gitu deh. Tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya… itupun kalau emank fic ini layak di lanjutkan. Hehehe….

Nah, bagi yang nggak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, ya…^^

Harus dilanjutkan atau tidak? Tergantung review….(Ohohoo…)

Yosh! Arigatou, minna-san…

.

.

.

Rurippe no Kimi

.

.

14 February 2012


	2. Chapitre 1

"_Pria yang membuat wanita menangis adalah Pria brengsek." Ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti._

"_Kau lihat air matamu itu?" Naruto kembali berbicara, tapi nada bicaranya sudah mulai tenang. Tak membentak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku penyebabnya. Aku bukan 'Naruto-kun yang baik' seperti katamu tadi. Aku membuatmu menangis. Aku Brengsek." Naruto merendahkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto."Naruto-kun tidak brengsek. Naruto-kun bukan orang seperti itu."_

_Naruto mendecih sebelum menyeringai licik._

"_Terserah!" Jawabnya. "Tapi kau harus pegang janjiku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu seberapa brengseknya aku sehingga kau akan menyesal menyukai pria brengsek sepertiku." Tantang Naruto. "Akan kubuat kau menangis dan menderita, lalu menyerah tentang diriku, membenciku dan melepaskanku." Naruto melangkah melewati Hinata, menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga dan lorong kelas._

"_Tidak!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendengar Hinata membentaknya. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan memandang punggung Naruto dengan tegas. "Akan kubuktikan kalau Naruto-kun bukan laki-laki brengsek. Naruto-kun tak akan pernah membuatku menangis." Pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Akan kubuat Naruto-kun menyesal pernah membentakku, Akan kubuat Naruto-kun… berbalik mencintaiku."_

_Naruto sedikit memutar kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengejek._

"_Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."_

**~'~"~'~**

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~Keep My Promise! I Wanna Make You Cry!~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Typo(S). Lebay DLL,**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Main Character : Hinata and maybe Naruto**

**Warning :**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu berdiri di samping halte bus, menunggu seseorang sebelum ia naik bus. Seperti biasa juga, ia mengaduk-aduk salju yang berada di sekitar kakinya. Akhirnya ia berlutut, mengambil ranting kecil di sekitar situ dan menulis sebuah nama.

Naruto.

Ia menggambar hati di sekitar nama tersebut.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk ramen yang tergantung di ujung tasnya. Hinata menggenggam gantungan tersebut dengan erat dan sedikit berharap pertengkarannya dengan Naruto kemarin hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk belaka.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah bus berhenti di depannya. Ia melirik bus tersebut. seseorang bermantel oranye dengan hiasan bulu di sekitar tutup tudungnya terlihat menaiki bus tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Kedua tangan lelaki itu tampak ia sematkan di antara kedua kantung mantelnya. Lelaki itu memakai tas ransel berwarna hitam dengan _ornament_ jingga. Kulit lelaki itu berwarna tan. Wajah lelaki itu tak tampak jelas karena Hinata melihat sosok tersebut memunggunginya. Namun rambut lelaki itu yang menarik perhatiannya. _Blonde. _Persis dengan warna rambut seseorang yang ditunggunya.

Tunggu, _Blonde?_

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Berusaha menajamkan kemampuan berakomodasi kedua iris ungu-keabuannya untuk meyakinkankan dirinya sendiri.

_'Itu… Naruto-kun?' _Batin gadis itu saat menyadari sosok lelaki yang kini telah duduk di salah satu bangku bus itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera berdiri dan mengambil langkah setengah berlari untuk menghampiri bus itu. Pintu bus yang hampir tertutup, kini terbuka kembali. Spontan Hinata segera lompat menaiki bus tersebut dan meletakkan sejumlah uang pada kotak pembayaran yang telah tersedia.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu segera mencari tempat duduk. Dan ketika itu, matanya bersibobrok dengan mata seorang lelaki berambut _Blonde _yang sedang duduk di bangku penumpang paling belakang.

_Amethyst_ bertemu _Sapphire_.

Tampak tergambar dengan jelas di irisnya akan ketidak sukaan lelaki tersebut atas kehadiran Hinata. Namun gadis itu tak menggubris tatapan dingin tersebut. Ia tersenyum seraya mendekati Naruto, lelaki itu.

"O-Ohayo, Na-"

Naruto beranjak dari kursi penumpang tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa mau mendengar sapaan Hinata dan tanpa menatap Hinata, Naruto mendekati pintu keluar yang berada tak jauh darinya dan membukanya secara paksa. Ia melompat turun dari bus yang sedang melaju kencang. Sang pengemudi bus yang melihat kejadian tak waras itu segera menginjak rem bus tersebut.

"WOOI…!" Umpat sang pengemudi bus sebelum akhirnya menjalankan busnya kembali.

Hinata menatap keluar melalui jendela bus. Ia menetap nanar punggung Naruto dari kejauhan yang kini berjalan kembali menuju halte bus. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa perih di dadanya karena lelaki itu tak mau menatapnya. Lelaki itu tak menyapanya saat di halte bus. Lelaki itu tak mau berada dalam satu bus yang sama dengan dirinya. Singkatnya, Lelaki itu menghindarinya.

_'Inikah maksudmu, Naruto-kun?'_ Hati gadis manis itu membatin sendu. Ia mencengkeram erat bagian tengah dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak.

**~'~"~'~**

Hinata menatap papan tulis di depan kelas dengan setengah hati. Ia memperhatikan papan tulis tetapi pikirannya mengawang. Tak sedikitpun pelajaran yang diajarkan Anko-sensei dapat ia terima.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menghadapkan kepalanya pada sebuah bangku kosong yang terpaut dua kursi di belakangnya. Ia mendesah. Naruto masih belum datang. Ia melirik jam tangan _Violet _yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek jam tersebut menunjuk pada angka delapan sedangkan jarumnya yang lain menunjuk angka dua. 8.10 tepat.

Hinata membalikkan badannya kembali dan mendesah semakin berat. Secara tidak langsung, ia merasa keterlambatan lelaki ramen itu hari ini adalah kesalahannya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ia merasa sebuah tangan menepuknya pelan. Hinata menengok untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya.

"Psst Hinata, Kau kenapa?" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda ternyata. "Sepertinya kau gelisah. Dari tadi kau melihat ke belakang. Apa ini tentang si Baka-maksudku Naruto?" tebak gadis itu setengah berbisik agar sang sensei tak mendengarnya.

Wajah Hinata merona saat tertangkap basah oleh gadis yang duduk tepat di belakangnya itu. "Emm…" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aa… Gomen kalau aku mengganggumu, Sakura-san."

"Tidak, Tidak kok! Kau nggak menggangguku…"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut _Blonde _agak berantakan. "Ohayo, Minna!" Sapanya dengan suaranya yang keras nan melengking itu. Lelaki itu memasuki kelas dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Tanpa merasa bersalah perihal keterlambatannya.

Ia segera melangkah menuju bangkunya, melewati Anko-sensei yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil memandangnya dengan tajam. Namun karena Naruto-lelaki itu- tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di pelototi, guru muda itu terpaksa menarik tudung mantel Naruto.

"Auw! Itte!" Jerit Naruto saat Langkahnya tertahan.

"Na-mi-ka-ze-san." Panggil Anko-sensei masih memegang tudung Naruto. "Tolong katakan padaku jam berapa sekarang." Nada bicara guru tersebut terdengar mengerikan. Seisi kelas membisu, tak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Naruto memutar badannya hingga berhadapan dengan senseinya yang berukuran lebih pendek darinya itu. kemudian melihat jam digital berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang jam delapan tiga belas, sensei." Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu?" Tanya guru itu lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Lalu apa?" Ujarnya bodoh. Entah berpura-pura atau tidak.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terdengar mengejek di telinganya, Anko-sensei naik pitam. "Namikaze-san, Kamu ini niat sekolah nggak, sih?" Anko-Sensei membentak Naruto. "Kau terlambat lebih dari satu jam!" Yang dibentak tentu saja memasang wajah takut.

"Eee…EEH?" Naruto terkejut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat jam digitalnya. "Wah, Sensei benar. Aku nggak sadar. Hehehe…" Bukannya merasa bersalah, lelaki itu justru menyengir sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi saya salah naik bis, Sensei. Terpaksa saya turun lagi dan menunggu bis yang lain datang selama satu j-"

"KELUAR!" Bentak guru itu lagi. "Saya nggak butuh alasan. Berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaran saya habis."

Naruto melangkah gontai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu semakin merasa bersalah. Karena diakah Naruto jadi terlambat? Tentu saja. Hinata tahu itu.

Tok, tok.

Pintu kelas di ketuk bersamaan dengan itu, pintu tersebut terbuka. Kepala Naruto menyembul dan menatap Anko-sensei yang baru saja akan memulai kembali pelajarannya.

"Sensei…" Panggil Naruto dengan nada memelas. Yang dipanggil mendelik tajam.

"Apa!"

"Waktu sensei sudah habis. Saya boleh masuk,'kan?" Naruto melangkah santai. Melewati Hinata tanpa menatapnya, kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang terletak paling pojok belakang.

Anko melihat jam dinding di atas papan tulis. 8.15. Suka tak suka, mau tak mau, ia harus membenarkan kalimat Naruto. Namun karena ia belum puas memberi hukuman pada makhluk oranye satu itu, ia segera memberi perintah, "Namikaze-san, ikut ke ruangan saya. Yang lain, tunggu sampai sensei yang mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya datang. Jangan keluyuran." Setelah itu, wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura tertawa saat Senseinya sudah menghilang dari kelas. Naruto terpaksa berdiri lagi dan berjalan keluar diiringi dumelannya yang panjang. Ia menatap kesal Sakura yang tertawa menghinanya, setelah itu berlalu begitu saja.

Saat Naruto sudah di luar kelas, Hinata bangkit, menggeser kursinya sembarangan dan berlari mengejar Naruto. Tak seorangpun melihatnya keluar karena para penghuni kelas sudah sibuk menciptakan keributan.

Koridor di depan kelas tampak sepi. Tak seorangpun ada di sana selain Hinata dan Naruto. Anko sudah berjalan lebih dahulu dan sepertinya wanita itu kini telah berada di kantornya.

Hinata berlari melewati Naruto, hingga ia melangkah ke hadapan lelaki itu. Ia berhenti dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menyangga lututnya.

"G-gomenasai, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Hinata sesegera setelah ia membungkukkan badannya. Ia dapat melihat kaki Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Gara-gara aku, Naruto-kun jadi-"

Saat itu, Hinata dapat melihat kaki Naruto mengambil langkah ke samping kirinya. Sepertinya tak berminat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari itu segera bangkit dan memindahkan posisi tubuhnya ke kiri. Berusaha menghadang jalan Naruto. Hingga tubuhnya menabrak Naruto yang melangkah ke depan. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidang Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya sekilas.

Tanpa babibu, Naruto memegang pundak mungil bagian kanan gadis itu, dan mendorongnya ke samping sekuat yang ia bisa. Tubuh mungil Hinata terhempas ke kiri sampai tubuhnya menabrak pilar koridor dengan kerasnya.

BRAAK!

"I-It-ittai…" Hinata memegangi bahu kanannya yang terasa sakit tak tertahankan. Posisinya masih menempel pada pilar koridor tersebut. Sebelumnya ia berdiri, kini tubuhnya merosot hingga ia akhirnya terduduk. Masih menahan sakit yang semakin lama terasa merambat ke bagian tubuh yang lain. "Ittai, ittai, ittai-h…" lirihnya menahan air mata.

Sementara Naruto, tanpa memandang gadis mungil itu ia kembali berjalan.

**~'~"~'~**

Hinata membuka sebagian seragamnya dan memperhatikan sesuatu berwarna biru yang berada di sekitar bahu kanan bagian atas hingga ke punggungnya. Sebuah memar yang cukup besar. Bagaikan sebuah tato yang terukir rapi dan sangat sukar dihapus.

Hinata menghela nafas dengan keras. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya itu dan memasang kembali bajunya yang sempat ia buka sebagian.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi merahnya. _'Jangan turuti kemauan Naruto-kun. Jangan menangis, Hinata…'_ batinnya memerintah pada diri sendiri. "Ganbatte yo, Hinata!" ucapnya menghibur diri sendiri, diiringi kepalan kedua tangannya yang ia angkat setinggi pundaknya. Kini ia membuka pintu toilet perlahan dan segera melangkah keluar, untuk kembali ke kelas.

**~'~"~'~**

Bel istirahat sudah berdentang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa murid sudah mulai kembali ke kelasnya setelah mereka memuaskan perutnya di kantin sekolah. Sementara Hinata, ia hanya terdiam di bangkunya sembari memegang sekotak bento yang masih utuh. Lengkap dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang membungkusnya.

Paras cantik gadis itu terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang. Berkali-kali ia menatap pintu kelas setiap ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya maupun yang melewati kelasnya.

Sampai akhirnya sosok yang dinantinya muncul jua. Naruto masuk ke kelas dengan tampang kusut. Ia menggaruk-garukkan bagian belakang kepalanya sehingga rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan saja.

"Hah! Dasar nenek sihir. Ceramahnya nggak habis-habis…" gerutunya. Entah pada siapa.

Ia melewati Hinata yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Bukannya tidak melihat, ia tahu Hinata tersenyum ramah saat ia datang. Namun ia putuskan untuk bertingkah seolah tak melihat senyuman -yang baginya- menjijikkan itu.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang ia satukan di atas meja. Tidak jelas apa yang dilihat atau dipikirkannya.

"Teme, Temani aku ke kantin. Ayolah…" Naruto berdiri di samping meja Sasuke. Sasuke tak memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Temee…" Rengek Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini ia menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya menatapnya. Walau dengan tatapan dingin dan tak suka dengan tingkah Naruto tersebut.

"Hn. Pergi sendiri." Jawab Sasuke tanpa intonasi bicara.

"Mau ke mana, Baka?" Sakura yang baru saja masuk kelas, kini menghampiri kedua teman masa kecilnya itu. "Jangan memaksa Sasuke-kun seperti itu. Hush, hush…" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebelum mendorong Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang mendorong punggungnya. "Aku mau ke kantin. Gimana kalau kau saja yang temani aku, Sakura-chan? Sekalian kita ken-"

"Boleh." Potong Sakura. "Kau yang bayar semuanya." Lanjut Sakura santai. Sementara Naruto membatu, meratapi nasib isi dompetnya. "Ah, Aku lupa!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menepuk jidatnya. "Di kantin sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi. Tadi Chouji dari kelas sebelah borong seisi kantin. Sepertinya kau harus bersabar untuk tidak makan hari ini, Naruto." Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dan duduk menghadap Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Eeh? Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto hendak mendatangi Sakura. Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya tertahan oleh seseorang yang muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Gadis yang paling tak ingin ia lihat.

"A-ano… Naruto-kun…" Kata gadis itu menyerahkan sekotak bento pada Naruto. "Kau makan ini saja."

Naruto mendecih lagi. Pelan. Tak dapat didengar siapapun kecuali Hinata yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun Naruto memutuskan untuk tersenyum –memaksa- dan menerima bento itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Wah, kau tak perlu repot-repot, Hinata. Sankyuu!"

Hinata tersenyum senang saat akhirnya Naruto mau menatapnya, tersenyum padanya, bahkan mau menerima sesuatu pemberiannya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lihat selanjutnya menghapus senyumannya. Ia melihat Naruto mengangkat tinggi bento tersebut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya begitu saja. membuat bento yang sebelumnya berada di genggamannya, kini jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Tentu saja apa yang ada di dalam bento tersebut kini telah berhamburan keluar.

Dan betapa bodohnya Naruto. Pemandangan itu di saksikan oleh sebagian penghuni kelas.

"Eh, Gomen, gomen, Hinata. Tanganku agak licin, tadi." Naruto bermain drama. Sebenarnya, Hinata merasa sakit dan panas di dadanya. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang lelaki itu lakukan barusan bukan karena tangannya yang licin. Lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya.

"Hm… Daijoubu… Aku yakin, Naruto-kun nggak sengaja." Hinata tersenyum sebisanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tak mudah di jatuhkan. Terutama oleh seseorang yang telah menantangnya.

Hinata berjongkok membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Naruto. Naruto melihat itu ikut menurunkan tubuhnya dan kini posisi mereka sejajar. "Ah, biar kubantu." Ujar Naruto. Tentu saja tidak serius.

Tak satupun dapat melihat apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan karena posisi tubuh mereka lebih rendah dari meja dan kursi di ruangan itu.

Naruto menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata yang sadar bahwa Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, tak mengangkat kepalanya dan menyibukkan diri memungut ceceran nasi dan beberapa isi bentonya. Ia berpura-pura tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang menatapnya.

Naruto kesal karena Hinata mengabaikannya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan kasar agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mau tak mau, Hinata harus menatap iris langit di hadapannya itu. Mata mereka beradu pandang.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _Amethyst_.

Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak tahu arti degupan tersebut.

Apakah karena wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya?

Atau karena wajah tampan itu menatapnya penuh amarah dan kebencian?

Karena kedekatannya-kah? Atau karena dirinya terlalu takut?

Entahlah. Jawabannya terlalu sukar dicari.

Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia harus memasang wajah se-biasa mungkin untuk menutupi ketakutannya. Ia memasang topeng 'datar' untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan di wajah porselennya.

"Hyuuga-san, Kau terlalu mengganggu." Naruto memulai percakapan serius di antara mereka. Tentu saja dengan suara pelan, sepelan yang ia bisa. "Kau terus-terusan berkeliaran di depan mataku. Mataku sakit dibuatnya."

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia menahan nafas.

Hinata meneguk _saliva_nya pelan. Berusaha menelan kegugupannya bersama dengan _saliva_nya.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau bisa membuatku berbalik menyukaimu. Seperti inikah caramu membuatku menyukaimu?" Naruto berbicara dengan nada mengejeknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini, ia mengambil beberapa anak rambut Hinata yang tergerai di depan wajah gadis itu. Anak rambut tersebut ia sematkan di sisi telinga Hinata. Naruto mendengus. "Menggelikan. Tak memberi pengaruh apapun padaku. Yang kau lakukan hanya membuatku semakin…"

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata seraya berbisik.

"…Membencimu."

Setelah itu Naruto menatap Hinata sekilas, memamerkan seringaian jahatnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Naruto berdiri setelah menghempaskan gadis itu begitu saja.

Hinata berusaha tidak menghiraukan apapun yang baru saja di katakan Naruto. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di hadapannya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Hinata kembali memungut isi bento yang berhamburan. Saat ia akan mengambil tutup bento yang berada di dekat kaki Naruto, kaki itu tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan mendarat tepat di atas salah satu tangannya. Menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' keras saat menghantam punggung tangan kirinya.

"AH..!" Jerit gadis itu kesakitan dan terkejut dengan perilaku Naruto. Tangannya masih berada di bawah kaki Naruto. Terjepit di antara lantai dan kaki bersepatu besar itu. Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya. Tetapi lelaki itu tak mau mengangkat kakinya.

"Mi-minggir, Naruto-kun." Hinata menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menarik ujung celana seragam Naruto. "S-sakit…" Hinata kembali mengaduh.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Camkan baik-baik, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Kau salah memilih lawan."

Naruto mengangkat kakinya, sedikit menendang tangan Hinata dan pergi. Ia berjalan keluar kelas tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Hinata mendapatkan tangan halusnya penuh pasir dan ada beberapa bagian yang lecet. Tak ayal beberapa sudut tangannya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah bernama darah. Hinata mengelus tangannya, membersihkan kotoran yang terdapat di sana.

Kata-kata Naruto terus berdengung di benaknya.

"_Kau bilang padaku kalau kau bisa membuatku berbalik menyukaimu."_

"_Seperti inikah caramu membuatku menyukaimu?"_

"_Menggelikan. Tak memberi pengaruh apapun padaku."_

"_Yang kau lakukan hanya membuatku semakin…"_

Oh, TIdak. Ia tak mau mengingat kelanjutan kalimat yang satu ini.

"…_Membencimu."_

Cukup sudah. Ia tak tahan dipermainkan terus seperti ini.

Hinata meletakkan bentonya begitu saja di atas meja dan berlari menyusul Naruto. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok lelaki yang telah membuat luka perih padanya. Luka di fisik dan batinnya.

"Naruto-kun. Berhenti!" Panggil Hinata setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Namun Naruto tetap jalan, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Hinata.

Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa gadis itu mengejarnya, tetap tak peduli dan tetap berjalan memunggungi gadis tersebut.

"Berhenti!"

"Hah, hah, Berhenti-h, Naruto-kun…" Hinata mulai lelah berlari. Suaranya-pun terdengar terengah-engah.

Naruto masih tak menanggapinya. ia berjalan santai dengan posisi kedua tangannya ditekuk di belakang kepalanya.

Kesabaran Hinata mulai terkikis. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"NARUTO-KUN! BERHENTI KATAKU!" Gadis itu berteriak dan membentak Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, lelaki itu cukup terkejut saat menemukan kenyataan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang ia kenal lembut dan tak pernah berbicara keras pada siapapun atau membentak siapapun itu, baru saja membentaknya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tak membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki Hinata yang berlari mendekatinya. Dan ketika Hinata sudah dekat dengannya, Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah tenaga yang memaksa tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata menarik tubuh Naruto hingga tubuh lelaki itu terputar. Naruto meringis kecil karena tenaga Hinata ternyata cukup kuat juga untuk ukuran perempuan.

"Apa!" Bentak Naruto.

"A-apa seperti itu caramu membuatku membencimu?" tanpa basa-basi, Hinata memutar balikkan pertanyaan Naruto yang sempat dilontarkan laki-laki itu padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Mengabaikanku, membentakku, menghinaku, mengejekku, mendorongku sampai menginjak tanganku. Apa seperti itu? Kalau… kalau memang seperti itu, kau salah besar berfikir bisa membuatku membencimu." Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat. Matanya tak melepaskan sosok lelaki di depannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap menantikan kalimat Hinata yang selanjutnya. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah membenci orang lain tanpa alasan yang kuat. Berikan aku setidaknya satu saja alasan yang bagus untukku membencimu, Naruto-kun."

"Aku brengsek." Jawab Naruto. "Itu saja sudah cukup."

"Tidak untukku. Karena… karena aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu."

Naruto kembali menyeringai sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi. "Tidak masalah. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menyadari seberapa brengseknya aku."

**~'~"~'~**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Naruto berbaring di atas ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Fikirannya terpenuhi oleh sosok gadis yang sejak kemarin terus-terusan membuatnya dongkol.

Tadi, setelah ia meninggalkan Hinata di koridor akhirnya makhluk jingga itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Ia berfikir untuk menggunakan salah satu dari dua tempat tidur yang ada di ruang kesehatan untuk membolos. Pertengkarannya dengan Hinata semakin menjadi. Ditambah lagi, perutnya yang terus-menerus berbunyi akibat kelaparan, membuatnya tak punya semangat belajar. Ia berniat tidur dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Namun nyatanya, tak sekalipun iris birunya dapat tertutup.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dilingkari oleh jam tangan, sejajar dengan matanya. Ia melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang. Tetapi, ia belum ingin pulang saat ini.

"Kuso!" Umpat lelaki itu dengan suara pelan. Ia menutup tirai yang ada di sekitar ranjang tempat ia berbaring dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Ia meletakkan salah satu lengannya di atas kepala.

Cklek.

Suara ganggang pintu yang dibuka. Naruto tak tahu siapa yang datang dikarenakan tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia hanya melihat siluet tiga orang gadis masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan membawa sesuatu. Sepertinya dua diantara ketiga orang itu membawa beberapa kotak kardus.

Mereka meletakkan kardus tersebut di ujung ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san." Ucap sosok yang paling tinggi.

Salah seorang mengangguk sedangkan seorang yang lainnya menjawab, "Ha'I, Tsunade-sensei! Doiteshimashita…." Sebelum sang kepala sekolah meninggalkan mereka di ruang kesehatan. Dari suaranya yang ceria itu, Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah suara seorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu suara teman kecilnya, Haruno Sakura. Seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Ne, Hinata, ayo kita ambil tas, terus pulang!" Ajak Sakura pada seorang gadis di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

Rupanya selain Sakura, Hinata juga ada di sana. Naruto kembali kesal. Mengapa gadis yang satu itu selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya?

Sakura menarik tangan gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata itu.

"Ah!" gadis itu tiba-tiba mengaduh. Hinata menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya di genggam Sakura dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Sakura melihat ke tangan Hinata yang kini sudah dipeluk oleh pemilik tangan. Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku tak ap-" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah menarik paksa tangan kiri Hinata dan memperhatikan tangan tersebut.

Sakura dapat melihat punggung tangan gadis itu penuh dengan lecet. Beberapa bagian juga terdapat luka dengan darah yang sudah mengering di sudut lukanya. Tepat di bagian tengah tangannya, terdapat sebuah memar kebiruan. Sakura cukup terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? luka apa, ini? Darahnya sampai mengering begini… apa kau jatuh? Apa ada yang sengaja melakukannya?" Sakura melemparkan pertanyaan beruntun. Ia memandang dengan mata _emerald-_nya yang berbinar penuh kekhawatiran.

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya yang tak terluka. "Ti-tidak, Sakura-san. Nggak ada yang melukaiku. Aku hanya… hanya terjatuh." Ucapnya berbohong. Kini ia menatap punggung tangannya yang penuh luka itu. hasil buah karya Naruto yang menginjaknya tanpa belah kasih.

"Ne, Apa rasanya sakit?" Sakura kembali bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tangan Hinata. Sungguh pertanyaan konyol. Tanpa perlu dijawabpun pasti tahu, yang namanya luka pasti sakit, bukan?

Hinata menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tak ingin Sakura semakin mengkhawatirkannya. "Tadi memang sempat sakit. Tapi sudah nggak lagi, kok…"

"Kalau begitu, kita bersihkan dulu lukanya sebelum infeksi. Setelah itu sekalian kita obati, Hinata." Sakura menyentuh bahu mungil Hinata dan menekannya, memberi tanda pada Hinata untuk segera duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu. Namun lagi-lagi, gadis itu mengaduh menahan sakit.

"Ah! Ittai!" Hinata menepis tangan Sakura yang menggenggam pundak bagian kanannya dengan cepat dan kasar. Sakura kembali menatap Hinata, kali ini dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ah, Sakura. Gomen-nasai…" Hinata segera meminta maaf saat menyadari betapa kasarnya ia menepis tangan Sakura. "Aku nggak bermaksud-"

"Apa bahumu sakit juga, Hinata?" Sakura menangkap gelagat aneh Hinata yang mengelus-elus pundaknya. Wajah Sakura kembali penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ng… Nggak, kok… Aku…"

"Ne, Hinata, gomen…" Ucap Sakura sebelum membuka dua kancing seragam Hinata yang teratas. Kemudian Sakura menarik seragam Hinata sedikit ke kanan bawah sehingga menampakkan bahu Hinata yang putih sempurna. Sempurna jika tak ada lebam keunguan besar di sana.

"Hinata… ini memar?" Sakura tetap memandang mamar yang menjalar dari bahunya hingga ke punggung gadis di hadapannya. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam diam. "Kenapa bisa sebesar ini?"

"Ah, Nggak… aku jatuh." Hinata menarik kembali seragamnya. Ia tak suka membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Aa-Aku… Aku tersandung lalu jatuh. Punggungku menabrak dinding koridor. Nggak ada yang melakukannya kok. Semua…salahku sendiri yang kurang hati-hati…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia berdusta.

"…" Sakura tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia tahu dari gelagatnya bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis manis di depannya ini tidak benar. Sejujurnya ia ingin mendengar cerita sebenarnya dibalik luka-luka Hinata itu. Tapi, ia sadar sepertinya gadis itu tak ingin membicarakannya. Mungkin saja gadis bermarga Hyuuga di depannya ini belum terlalu percaya pada Sakura. Selain itu, hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Dan sepertinya, seseorang yang pendiam layaknya Hinata, sangat suka menjaga privasinya dari orang lain. Karena itu Sakura putuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut seputar luka tersebut.

Sakura mendekati sebuah lemari besar penuh dengan obat-obatan dan mengambil kapas, sebuah obat antiseptik serta sebotol minyak. Ia menyerahkan sebotol minyak tersebut pada Hinata. "Oleskan minyak ini pada memar di bahumu, Hinata. aku harap lebamnya cepat hilang."

Sakura menggeser kursi dan duduk tepat di depan Hinata. Ia membasahi luka di punggung tangan Hinata setelah Hinata mengoleskan minyak di bahunya. Setelah luka itu bersih dari darah-darah yang mengering, Sakura membalurkan antiseptik di atas bekas luka itu.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san…"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu…" Sakura mengambil jeda untuk membuang kapas yang ia pakai untuk mengusapkan antiseptik pada Hinata. "Panggil saja 'Sakura' atau 'Sakura-chan'. Dan nanti, aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan'…"

Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Sakura masih sibuk berkutat pada tangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri asyik memperhatikan Sakura yang mengobatinya.

"Hinata-chan…" Suara Sakura memecah keheningan. "Kau mau janji padaku?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangan Hinata.

"Eng?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menyakitimu, katakan saja padaku." Sakura mengambil nafas. "Atau jika ada masalah yang mengganggumu, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Atau kalau aku nggak bisa membantumu, paling nggak aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Terkadang dengan menceritakan masalah pada orang lain, hati akan terasa lebih tenang…"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia tak menyangka gadis di hadapannya ini begitu baik. "Sakura…" Hinata ragu untuk memanggil Sakura. "…chan…?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata. "Ya?"

"Doumo Arigatou…." Ucapnya gadis _Indigo _itu dengan tempo bicara yang pelan. "Kenapa…kau baik sekali, Sakura-chan?"

Sontak Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Pertanyaanmu aneh, Hinata…-Chan…" Ujarnya di akhir tawanya. Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dekat denganmu, Hinata. boleh, 'kan?" Lanjut Sakura setelah selesai dengan tawanya.

Hinata mengangguk setelah berfikir sejenak. "Eum! Aku juga ingin berteman dekat dengan S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata masih belum terbiasa memanggil Sakura seakrab itu.

"Aku ini nggak punya teman sesama perempuan." Sakura memulai percakapan. "Ah, Tidak! Aku punya satu. Ia teman dekatku saat aku masih kecil dulu. Kami sangat akrab. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku senang memiliki teman perempuan." Sakura mengambil nafas sebentar. "Kau tahu? Menurutku, perempuan itu cerewet, mudah tersinggung, menyebalkan dan cengeng. Aku susah bergaul dengan mereka."

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Sakura-chan. Kau bicara seolah kau bukan perempuan…"

Sakura ikut tertawa mendengar pendapat Hinata.

"Temanku itu namanya Ino-chan." Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terputus. "Karena ia pindah sekolah ke luar kota, kami jadi jarang bertemu lagi. Paling hanya melalui _email..." _Wajah Sakura tampak sendu. "Setelah itu, aku tak punya teman perempuan lagi…"

"Yosh! Sudah selesai, Hinata-chan." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya setelah merekatkan plester pada tangan Hinata dan menutup botol antiseptik sebelum berdiri dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam lemari obat. "Ayo kita pulang!" Ajaknya pada Hinata. Yang diajak membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman antusias.

Hinata berdiri mengikuti Sakura. Mereka sedikit merapikan beberapa barang yang ada di sekitar ruang itu sebelum keluar dan menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut.

Ruang kesehatan kembali sunyi.

Sreg.

Tirai yang sebelumnya menutupi salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu terbuka. Tampak seorang lelaki masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas kedua kelopak matanya. Matanya tertutup, tapi ia tak tidur.

Terlihat salju putih menggumpal di halaman belakang sekolah. Pemandangan serba putih yang di bingkai oleh jendela ruang kesehatan itu. Jendela tersebut masih terbuka dengan lebarnya sehingga angin musim dingin dapat berhembus ke ruangan itu. menggerak-gerakkan anak rambut berwarna kuning milik lelaki itu. Dinginnya suhu kala itu seharusnya mengganggunya.

Seharusnya. Seharusnya, apabila ia tak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**~'~"~'~**

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Sebentar lagi Valentine. Apa kau akan membuatkan coklat untuk seseorang?" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sakura memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Sekolah sudah kosong sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka yang sebelumnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan, sekarang sedang menuju kelas untuk membenahi barang-barang mereka dan pulang ke rumah.

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Eum…B-Begitulah."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata yang berjalan di kanannya. "Waa… Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

Pipi Hinata merona mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu diam tak menjawab Sakura.

"Hmm…" Sakura memasang pose berpikir keras. "Naruto!" Terka Sakura. Sontak saja Hinata segera menatap gadis _pinkish _tersebut.

"B-Bu-bbukan… Aku nggak-bukan… A…Eng…" Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu panic. Sakura tertawa dibuatnya.

"Hinata-chan, Kau mudah sekali dibaca." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Hinata memberanikan menatap gadis bersurai pendek sebawah bahu itu.

"Apa… Apa Sakura-chan juga menyukai Naruto-kun?" Hinata setengah menunduk.

"Siapa? Si Baka itu?" Sakura cepat-cepat memotong. "Nggak-nggak-nggak! Tentu saja nggak mungkin." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Kau jangan khawatir. Aku nggak akan merebutnya darimu." Sakura menggoda Hinata. yang digoda hanya dapat memerahkan pipinya.

"Lalu? Apa Sakura-chan nggak mau membuatkan coklat untuk seseorang?" Kini Hinata bertanya setelah menetralkan kembali warna pipinya. "Seseorang yang Sakura-chan sukai, mungkin?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke depan, pada lorong koridor tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ia dapat melihat pintu kelasnya dari kejauhan. "Aku akan membuat satu."

"Benarkah? Untuk?" Hinata menatap _Emerald _di sampingnya itu.

Sakura tampak berpikir dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Coba tebak!"

Hinata memandang langit-langit koridor seraya berfikir. Ia mencoba menerka siapa gerangan orang yang akan diberi coklat oleh Sakura sekaligus orang yang disukai Sakura itu. "Emm… Gaara-san dari kelas sebelah?" Hinata mulai menyebut sebuah nama.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan wajahnya dan berkata dengan setengah berteriak. "Teet! Kau salah!" Setelah itu Sakura tersenyum.

Hinatapun ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengobrak-abrik isi benaknya, mencari nama seseorang yang kira-kira disukai Sakura. "Em… Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Kau mengenalnya, tapi kalian tidak dekat."

"Semua laki-laki tak ada yang dekat denganku, Sakura-chan." Hinata semakin lebar tersenyum, Sakura tertawa. "Apa sekelas dengan kita?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ah, Ketahuan, deh." Sakura memasang mimic wajah seolah terkejut. Lalu ia tertawa lagi. "Sudah bisa menebaknya?"

"T-tunggu, Sekali lagi." Hinata mencoba berpikir lagi. "Inisialnya?"

"Sama seperti inisial namaku."

"Em… Baiklah. Aku akan coba menebaknya." Hinata mengambil jeda atas kalimatnya. "S… apa mungkin… Shikamaru-san? Nara Shikamaru?"

"Teet!" Sakura kembali menyilangkan tangannya. "Si pemalas itu? kau nggak sedang bercanda, 'kan, Hinata-chan?" ucapnya sarkastik sebelum tertawa.

"Em… S… Sai-san?" Hinata kembali menyebut nama salah seorang teman sekelasnya dan ditanggapi Sakura dengan kata-kata 'Teet!'-nya.

"Shino-san? Aburame Shino?"

"Teet!" Sakura kembali menyilangkan tangannya. "Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Dia seseorang yang duduk sederetan dengan kita. Duduknya tepat di belakangku. Dan tepat di depan Naruto."

Hinata kembali berpikir. Tunggu, Duduk di belakang Sakura tapi di depan Naruto? Inisial S? tunggu… sepertinya Hinata mulai menangkap jawabannya.

"Em… Apa… Sasuke-san? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Yeey! Kau benar, Hinata-chan!" Sakura membuka pintu kelas mereka yang sudah berada di hadapan mata. Tergambar kebahagian di wajah cantik Hinata. ia senang karena tebakkannya benar.

"Aku akan memberikan coklat padanya. Aku sudah sejak kecil menyukainya. Tapi, aku nggak tahu apa ia menyukaiku atau nggak…" Sakura malangkah masuk diikuti Hinata yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku mereka masing-masing yang letaknya hanya depan-belakang. Bangku Hinata terletak tepat di depan bangku Sakura.

"Aha!" Sakura menjentikkan jemarinya sesudah mengancing _zipper _tasnya." Aku ada ide, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menatap Sakura, menantikan sambungan kalimat gadis itu. iapun sudah mengancing tasnya dan tengah memakai mantel, sarung tangan serta topi hangatnya.

"Ayo besok kita buat coklat bersama di rumahku. Aku membuat untuk Sasuke-kun, kau membuat untuk Naruto. Valentine-nya lusa, kan?" Sakura terlihat sangat antusias dengan pendapatnya sendiri. "Aku akan memberi tahukanmu coklat seperti apa yang si Baka itu sukai." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. Hinata kembali merona, tapi ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Eum, Baiklah." Hinata memberi jawaban. Sakura tampak senang dan ia menggandeng tangan Hinata-yang tak dibaluti plester.

Namun senyum Hinata menghilang saat dia melihat sebuah tas tergantung di pinggir meja. Sebuah tas hitam dengan _ornament orange _di sekitarnya. Tas tersebut milik Naruto. Ia tahu itu.

'_Tas Naruto? Dia belum… pulang?' _batinnya bertanya.

"Ayo, Hinata." Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata pelan. membuat Hinata tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh tentang sang pemilik tas itu.

**~'~"~'~**

"Kya~! Dinginnya~" Sakura memekik dengan suara yang ia buat manis, saat ia malangkahkan kakinya menembus tumpukan salju meninggalkan Konoha High School-sekolah mereka. Sementara Hinata hanya merapatkan mantelnya.

"Anginnya kencang sekali ya, Hinata-chan?" Sakura menggandeng lengan Hinata. Hinata balas mengangguk sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sekolah mereka.

"Apa ini, Hinata?" Sakura menyentuh sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk _cup _mie ramen yang tergantung di ujung tas Hinata. "Mirip sekali dengan punya si Baka Naruto." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang dimaksud Sakura. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Ia meminjamkannya padaku saat aku menangis karena gantungan kunci milikku hilang." Ucapnya seiring senyumannya yang semakin merekah mengingat kejadian manis itu.

"Dia? Siapa? Naruto?" Tanya Sakura lagi seraya memindahkan perhatiannya menuju Hinata.

"Ya, Naruto…-kun…" Jawaban Hinata selanjutnya terdengar seperti gumaman pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kehilangan senyumnya saat mengucapkan nama itu. Ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap sekolah mereka yang berada di belakang.

"Aaa, Kudengar rumahmu sejalur dengan rumah Naruto, ya?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata yang sibuk menatap sekolah mereka yang sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang. Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan?" Panggilnya. Masih tak dapat tanggapan.

"Hinata? Hinata-chan?" Sakura kini menepuk punggung Hinata pelan. Hinata terkesiap.

"Eh? A-Apa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata terbata. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Hinata-chan?" Sakura bertanya namun Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan lemah.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat sambil sedikit membangun percakapan. Walaupun tak sesekali Sakura menangkap basah gadis bersurai panjang di sampingnya itu tak focus dalam percakapan. Seperti sedang gelisah dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebuah bus melaju dan berhenti tepat saat mereka sampai di halte bus. "Hinata-chan, sepertinya bis-ku sudah datang. Aku duluan, ya. Jaa ne…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata balas melambaikan tangannya.

Sebelum bus yang dinaiki Sakura jalan, dan sebelum Sakura melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke dalam bus, Hinata memanggilnya. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Ia menemukan Hinata sedang berdiri menghadapnya. "Arigatou karena sudah mengiburku, Sakura-chan. Pikiranku sudah tak sesedih tadi pagi. Karena Sakura-chan, aku sempat melupakan semua masalahku dengan-nya. Atas semuanya, Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat. Sakura sedikit terperangah melihat Hinata yang pendiam dapat berbicara sepanjang itu. Ia merasa tak menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ternyata menghibur gadis itu tanpa ia sadari. Tanpa sempat membalas perkataan Hinata, Bus yang ia naiki sudah melaju meninggalkan halte bus tempat di mana Sakura berdiri saat ini. Sakura hanya dapat menatap Hinata melalui jendela.

Sakura membatin. _'Hinata punya masalah dengan… seseorang?'_

**~'~"~'~**

Hinata bangkit dari posisi tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Ia segera melangkah untuk duduk di bangku halte bus.

Kini saat ia sendiri, ia kembali memikirkan tas Naruto yang ia lihat sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Ia termenung.

'_Apa Naruto-kun belum pulang?'_

'_Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?'_

Dan pertanyaan 'Apa' lainnya yang menari di benak gadis itu. Ia menendang-nendang salju yang tertumpuk di sekitar kakinya. Masih tak dapat menemukan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

Saat itu angin bertiup menyebabkan ujung rok seragamnya berkibar. Menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil apabila ia tak mengeratkan mantelnya. sebutir salju jatuh menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Disusul oleh ribuan salju lainnya yang jatuh ke bumi. Tak berapa lama, salju itu semakin banyak jatuh menghalangi pandangan mata untuk melihat.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja semakin khawatir. Ia tidak khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Ia khawatir pada seseorang yang saat ini masih ada di sekolah.

Naruto.

Ia khawatir pada pemuda itu.

Bagaimana jika Naruto tak bisa melewati hujan salju yang entah mengapa semakin lama semakin lebat ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari. Sambil berlari, ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari sebuah benda yang dapat melindunginya dari hantaman salju-salju putih itu. ia menemukan sebuah payung lipat berwarna ungu yang memang selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ia sudah menemuka payung tersebut namun tak membukanya. Ia terus berlari walau terkadang terjatuh Karena kakinya terperosok masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju yang begitu tebal.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang Konoha High School, ia melihat seseorang tengah berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Samar ia melihatnya karena pandangannya terhalang oleh ribuan salju yang turun tanpa ambun. Namun ia yakin bahwa seseorang tersebut adalah Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Panggilnya setengah berteriak. Ia menghampiri sosok itu dan segera membuka payungnya. Gadis itu sedikit berjingkat agar payungnya dapat melindungi kepala kuning Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"K-kau dari mana saja, N-Naruto-kun? Ap-Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sapphire di hadapannya. Tetapi Naruto tak balas menatapnya. Ia berhenti sejenak.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pundak Naruto untuk menghilangkan salju yang menumpuk di sana. Tak lupa ia juga mnghilangkan salju yang ada di kepala Naruto. Setelah itu, ia kembali memayungi Naruto.

Lelaki itu kembali berjalan. Hinata menjadi kewalahan sendiri karena harus mengejar Naruto sembari memayungi sosoknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Ku-kumohon tunggu aku. Kau bisa masuk angin jika tak memakai payung." Hinata masih sibuk mengejar Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkah besar.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata kembali menyebut nama pemuda di depannya. Naruto akhirnya berhenti, seolah menuruti keinginan Hinata. Senyum terkembang di kedua sudut bibir Hinata.

"Apa maumu?" Naruto angkat bicara. Hinata menyejajarkan posisi mereka agar lebih mudah mendengarkan kalimat Naruto. "Kau mau memanfaatkan Sakura-chan, hah?" Naruto masih tak menatap Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. Ia tak mengerti arti kata-kata Naruto.

"Ap-a maksudmu, Na-"

"Kau mau menceritakan penderitaanmu pada Sakura-chan agar Sakura-chan membenciku, 'kan?" Naruto mulai membentak Hinata.

"A-Aku nggak pernah sep-" Gadis itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Entah karena ia kedinginan atau karena perasaan takut yang mulai menjalar di hatinya.

Naruto segera memotong. "Kau mau mengompori Sakura-chan agar dia semakin membenciku dan kau ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendekatiku, 'kan?"

"N-Naruto-kun, aku nggak mengerti. Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan nggak ada hubungannya dengan kita…" Hinata tidak senang jika Sakura tertimpa masalah hanya karena Ia berteman dengan Hinata. "Hanya karena… Hanya karena Sakura sahabatku, jangan kau bawa dia ke dalam masalah kita!" Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Hh." Naruto mendengus. "Sahabat?" Ucap Naruto sarkastik. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku kau tidak akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan orang yang kusukai."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku sudah berjanji. Aku nggak mengganggu hubunganmu dengan dia, 'kan?"

"Kau sudah mengganggunya." Akhirnya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kesal bercampur marah. Nyali Hinata yang baru saja muncul kini menguap. "Kau mendekati orang yang kusukai, kemudian meng-klaim sebagai sahabatnya. Itu sangat mengganggu hubungan kami!"

Deg!

Hinata terkejut. Benar benar terkejut mendengar Naruto. Orang yang di sukai Naruto adalah… Sahabatnya?

Berarti…

"Kau baru sadar?" Naruto sudah tak menatap Hinata lagi.

"S-Ss-Sa-Sakura…chan…?" Pun Hinata tak menatap Naruto. Ia menatap salju putih di sekitar mereka yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk.

"Benar-benar baru sadar, rupanya." Naruto kembali melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku. Ia tak peduli pada butiran salju yang manghadangnya. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, menyusul Naruto dan kembali memayunginya. Ia juga membersihkan salju kembali tertimbun di sekitar tubuh lelaki jingga itu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku nggak butuh." Naruto meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Hinata dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terjerembab dan masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju yang dalam.

Bruk! Srak!

Hinata terduduk dengan sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun salju. Payung ungu kesayangannya yang sebelumnya ia genggam, terbang tertiup angin entah ke mana karena ia tak sengaja melepaskannya. Hinata mengaduh kesakitan di bagian belakang tubuhnya walaupun tak terlalu sakit karena salju telah berperan sebagai bantalan saat ia didorong jatuh tadi.

Naruto tak berkata apapun. Ia bahkan tak menoleh menghadap Hinata setelah ia menjatuhkannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga dirinya menghilang di ujung belokan gang.

Hinata merasa matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Sungguh ingin menangis dan meluapkan semua isi hatinya. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya tidak boleh menangis atau ia akan kalah dari Naruto.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menggigit ujung bibir ranumnya, seolah dengan itu ia bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"N-Naruto-kun… Dou-shi-te…" Hinata bergumam kecil. Ia masih dalam posisi duduk di tengah salju putih. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Tangannya mencengkeram salju yang berada di sekitarnya. "Doushite, Kenapa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku…" Hinata mulai berbisik.

"Doushite, Naruto-kun…"

"Doushite…"

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue.**

.

.

.

.

.

Special thanks :

mysunshine hatake, Author Unyu, naruto lover, L, suka snsd, **mongkichi, vida jerry jonas, **sweet koneko, **Nami Forsley, **Jimi-li, NaruHinaLover,** aigiaNH4,** **Ai' Ryuusuke Nara, Zoroutecchi, **rrina, semuttt, Minami Eika, **Yamanaka Emo, **Megu-Megu-Chan, **Hanamoto Aika, **Mrs Cry cry, **kiriko mahaera, Kazuki's girl.**

Author's Note :

Rippe sene~ng banget. Tanpa Rippie sangka, fict ini dapat sambutan yang lumayan dari para readers. Arigatou, minna-chan…^^

Ohohohoo…. Padahal Abal banget! Ini Fict alurnya makin nggak jelas. Bikin bête + nggak menarik sama sekali. Rippie yang nulis aja malu sendiri kalau baca chapter satu ini… gomenasai, minna-san… semoga walau sejelek ini, fict ini nggak mengecewakan…

Kayaknya di sini Hinata-hime menderita banget. Naruto-kun juga jahat banget. OOC semua dah..! makanya di atas, Rippe tambahin adegan Sakura yang berteman sama Hinata. supaya Hinatanya nggak terlalu merana…

Haah… gomen, minna-san, Rippe telat update. Ehehee….

Oke, nggak banyak cuap-cuap, deh. Langsung balas review…^^

.mysunshine hatake : Wah, makasih pujiannya. Saia akan berusaha tetap menulis sekalipun di tengah himpitan kesibukan saia. Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

.Author Unyu : Cinta segiempat? *Rippe ngelirik cerita di atas.* Hm… terlihat seperti itu, ya…Hm… sudah deh…thanks reviewnya, ya… eh? Suka karekter Narutonya? Jahat, ga tahu diri kayak gitu? *Rasengan!*…

Sama, Rippe juga suka dengan kegigihan Hinata. walau rasanya agak.. berlebihan? Tapi, yasudahlah… oh ya, Rippe gak pernah dengar komik itu tuh. Yang barusan kau sebut… Apa ceritanya semirip itu? tapi, fict ini murni buah pikir saya, lho…. Suwer… ok, Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

.naruto lover : Arigatou reviewnya…^^. Seperti yang anda lihat. Seperti itulah cara mereka saling membuat mencintai dan membenci satu sama lain. Ehehee… benarkah fict ini membuatmu penasaran? Syukurlah… Rippe kira malah membosankan… oke, terima kasih mantra 'Ganbatte'-nya, ya… Rippe senang dapat review seperti itu. benar-benar memberi semangat pada rippe untuk melanjutkan fictnya… dan..Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

.L : Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

.suka snsd : Thanks Riviewnya…^^ Eh? Kurang panjang? Matii Saia… nulis segini aja otak udah kering keperes abis isi-isi otak saia. *Jangan di bayangin. Entar fict ini berubah jadi suspence* tapi, untuk kedepannya akan saya usahain lebih panjang lagi, deh… oke? Oh ya, Salam kenal juga… Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

.**mongkichi :** Iya! Naruto tegaa! *Ikut teriak di samping Mongkichi-san*. Benarkah? Rippe juga mendukung Hinata. semoga cintanya terbalas. Semoga Authornya nggak mengganti pair-nya *Geplaked!* okey… Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

.**vida jerry jonas** : *Ikutan lempar Naruto pake shuriken**Rasengan! By : Naruto* Ahaha… lupain kejadian tersebut di atas… ini dia usaha mereka berdua. Semoga nggak mengecewakanmu, ya…. terima kasih kata-kata 'ganbatte'-nya… memberi semangat! Oke… Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.**Sweet koneko : Thanks reviewnya, ya… Rippie juga berharap fict ini bisa menemui titik endingnya. Uhuhuu… makasih dah mau nunggu dan makasih sudah menyemangati Rippe… Ganbarimasu! Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

Wah.. karena saya sudah lama nggak nongol di FFn, saya ga tahu kalau ada reviewer bertipe seperti itu… memalukan banget, ya? kurang kerjaan. Buat semua NHL-chan, Ganbatte yo! Sweet koneko-san, makasih infonya, ya^^

**.Nami Forsley : **Kyaa~ Nami-chan… Aku merindukanmu…! AITAKUTE! *Meluk Nami-chan**Plak-**Dilempar baskom sama Nami-chan.* Ehehee…

Makasih sudah mereview fict gaje ini. Hohoho… gimana kelanjutan fict ini, saia tidak tahu… *Geplaked again* benarkah certanya menarik? Hontou ni? Hontou desuka? Hontou ni hontou? Hontou? Kyaa~!

Apa katamu, Nami-chan? Fict the Princesses tales? Apaan tuh? Saia nggak tahu *Geplaked again and again* oke, oke, oke… akan Rippie usahain ngapdet kedua fict ini. Secepatnya!... jadi, jangan di tagih, ya? ntar kalau ada mood, saia pasti akan update sekilatnya. ^^*Senyum*

Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.**Jimi-li : Thanks Riviewnya… WokeeeeeeeeeH… dah saya update. Kalau nggak keberatan, riviewnya, ya? ^^

**.**NaruHinaLover : Penasaran? Ohoho… menurutmu siapa yang nyerah? Naruto atau  
>Hinata? hanya Tuhan yang tahu…*Plak*<p>

Thanks Riviewnya, ya… dan Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.aigiaNH4 : **Ya tuh… Naruto nya jahat betul ya… huhuhuu…. Oh ya… salam kenal, Aigia-san (Rippie bingung mau manggil apa. Gini aja boleh?) Okeh! Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.Ai' Ryuusuke Nara : **Benarkah ngena? Yokatta ne… Syukurlah kalau begitu… Padahal awalnya Rippe nggak yakin dengan ceritanya… Thanks Riviewnya, ya… em… Saya manggil nya apa, nih? Ai? Ryuusuke? Nara?

Di fave? KYa~ng! arigatou gozaimasu… ^^ Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.Zoroutecchi : **Benarkah? Rippie juga cinta banget kalau Naruto jahat. Makanya di sini karakternya jadi begitu. Agak OOC sih…. Endingnya manis? Oke deh. Ntar Rippe kasih gula di sana sini pas bagian endingnya…*Gebuked karena lelucon garing*

Chapter telah Update! Chapter telah Update! Chapter telah Update!

Aaah… makasih dah review… and, Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.**semuttt : Kyaa~ namamu manis sekali… nih sudah saya update, makasih atas rivewnya di prolog kemarin… Ini Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.**rrina **: **Tring! Doamu terkabul. Fict ini sudah update…^^. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.**Minami Eika : Keren? Benarkah? Gyaa~ makasih~ ^^… Seperti inilah cara Naruto membuat Hinata membencinya, pun sebaliknya. Apa terlalu berlebihan? Fufufu… di chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan sikap Naruto pada Hinata lebih parah… ufufu… *Tertawa nista* Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Makasih atas reviewmu sebelumnya… Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

Oh ya… salam kenal^^ …

**.Yamanaka Emo : **Ehehe, benarkah ceritanya keren? Nggak norak… Kya~ syukurlah…^^ makasih reviewnya, ya…^^ Yosh. Naruto vs Hinata. Siapakah yang akan menang? Ufufu… membayangkan endingnya saja saya pengen tertawa…*Gila mode :ON*

Hahahayyy..*Ngikutin ketawanya Yamanaka-san* trims atas review di chapter sebelumnya…Chapter sudah berlanjut and update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.**Megu-Megu-Chan : Viola! Makasih pujiannya… Rippe kira Summarynya malah nggak nyambung sama isi fict nya… Rippe berusaha keras banting otak buat nyari summary yang cocok. Dan karena bingung, saya memakai seadanya saja… ironis. Tapi syuukurlah… ternyata nyambung, ya…

Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Makasih reviwnya… Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.Hanamoto Aika : **Makasih Reviewnya… and makasih sudah nge-like fict gaje ini…^^ Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya… Hanamoto-chan^^

**.**Mrs cry cry : Gyaa! Aku membuat nangis readerku… gimana ini… maafkan daku… ehehe…

Karena kau benci 'slow' karena itu chapter selanjutnya dah saya update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^ Ne, cheonmaneyo…^^

**.kiriko mahaera : **Wokeh, Kiriko-san. Saya sudah berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk membuat fict yang menyedihkan. Semoga saja kali ini bisa menyentuh perasaanmu yang lembut itu… *Gombal mode: ON* Ahahaha…

Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

**.kazuki's girl : **Thanks Riviewnya… Begitu ya… karena belum prolog jadi belum terasa… oke, Ini chapter selanjutnya dah update. Kalau nggak keberatan, minta reviewnya lagi, ya…^^

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama…

~YAK! Berakhirlah sesi Review kali ini! *Ngelap keringet yang udah berceceran di mana-mana.*

Nah, bagi yang nggak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, ya…^^

Dan makasih pada para silent reader yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. Semoga suatu hari hati kalian semua tergerak untuk memberikan review pada Saia…*Lebay mode : ON*

Yosh! Arigatou, minna-san…

.

.

.

Rurippe no Kimi

.

.

26 February 2012


	3. Chapitre 2

_Naruto meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Hinata dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terjerembab dan masuk ke dalam tumpukan salju yang dalam._

_Bruk! Srak!_

_Hinata terduduk dengan sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun salju. Payung ungu kesayangannya yang sebelumnya ia genggam, terbang tertiup angin entah ke mana karena ia tak sengaja melepaskannya. Hinata mengaduh kesakitan di bagian belakang tubuhnya walaupun tak terlalu sakit karena salju telah berperan sebagai bantalan saat ia didorong jatuh tadi._

_Naruto tak berkata apapun. Ia bahkan tak menoleh menghadap Hinata setelah ia menjatuhkannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga dirinya menghilang di ujung belokan gang._

_Hinata merasa matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Sungguh ingin menangis dan meluapkan semua isi hatinya. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Lebih tepatnya tidak boleh menangis atau ia akan kalah dari Naruto._

_Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menggigit ujung bibir ranumnya, seolah dengan itu ia bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh._

"_N-Naruto-kun… Dou-shi-te…" Hinata bergumam kecil. Ia masih dalam posisi duduk di tengah salju putih. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Tangannya mencengkeram salju yang berada di sekitarnya. "Doushite, Kenapa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku…" Hinata mulai berbisik._

"_Doushite, Naruto-kun…"_

"_Doushite…"_

**~'~"~'~**

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~Keep My Promise! I Wanna Make You Cry!~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Typo(S). Lebay DLL,**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Main Character : Hinata and maybe Naruto**

**Other Character :****「****Sakura and Sasuke」**

**Warning :**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-Chan…!" Seseorang bersuara ceria menyebut nama Hinata. Segera saja Hinata mencari sang pemanggil. Ia menemukan seorang gadis bermata _emerald _berlari mendekatinya. Rambut gadis itu yang serupa dengan warna permen karet, berayun ke kanan-kiri seiring langkahnya.

"Sakura-" Tepat saat ia akan membalas seruan Sakura padanya, sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

**..**

"_Hanya karena Sakura sahabatku, jangan kau bawa dia ke dalam masalah kita!"_

"_Sahabat? Kau sudah berjanji padaku kau tidak akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan orang yang kusukai."_

"_Aku nggak mengganggu hubunganmu dengan 'dia', 'kan?"_

"_Kau mendekati orang yang kusukai, kemudian meng-klaim sebagai sahabatnya. Itu sangat mengganggu hubungan kami!"_

_**Deg!**_

"_Kau baru sadar?"_

"_S-Ss-Sa-Sakura…chan…?"_

"_Benar-benar baru sadar, rupanya."_

**..**

"…-chan…" Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan bergumam. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada lantai di bawahnya dan ia menerawang lurus. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian kemarin sore yang datang dalam bentuk _flash_.

"Hinata-chan." Akhirnya ia tersadar kembali saat Sakura telah berada di hadapannya. "Ayo kita makan bekal. Aku bawa bekal dari rumah dan aku membuatnya sendiri." Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah marun sambil tersenyum. "Aku sering melihatmu makan bekal di kelas. Apa kau tidak bosan? Ayo ikut aku! Kamu harus ganti suasana." Sakura siap menarik tangan Hinata.

"A…Eh… Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan ambil _bento_ku dulu…" Hinata meninggalkan posisinya. Ia sebelumnya berdiri di luar kelasnya sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Cepat, ya!" Sakura berkata setengah berteriak karena Hinata sudah menghilang ke dalam kelas.

**~'~"~'~**

Hinata menghampiri tempat duduknya dan membuka _resleting _tas sekolahnya. Ia mencari _bento_nya dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan benda itu dari tas sesegera setelah ia menemukannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menutup tasnya.

Namun, kegiatannya terhenti saat ia melihat ke arah tempat duduk yang terpaut dua bangku di belakangnya. Bangku itu kosong. Naruto-sang pemilik bangku- sepertinya memilih beristirahat di luar ketimbang di dalam kelas.

Hinata yang berfikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas, kembali membuka ranselnya dan mengambil lagi sebuah _bento_ yang bentuk dan ukurannya tidak berbeda dengan yang sedang dibawanya. Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal lagi, ia menutup tasnya dan mengembalikan benda itu ke posisi semula.

Hinata mendekati tempat duduk Naruto dan menatapnya cukup lama. Keragu-raguan memeluknya dengan mesra. Ia takut kotak itu tak disentuh sama sekali oleh Naruto. Dan ia lebih takut lagi jika Naruto segera membuang kotak tersebut tanpa mempedulikan isinya sama sekali.

Gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepala ungunya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menghalau fikiran buruk yang ada. "Tidak, Naruto-kun bukan orang seperti itu…" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya tangannya bergerak juga untuk meletakkan _bento_ itu di atas meja Naruto. Ia kembali memandang kotak bekal berbungkus sapu tangan _Violet _itu dengan seksama. Berharap benda tersebut akan sampai ke tangan orang yang di tuju.

"Hinata-chan?" Sebuah suara yang lumayan ia kenal kembali terdengar. Hinata sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri di bibir pintu dan menatapnya.

"Kau lama sekali. Kau sudah ambil _bento_mu?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk dan buru-buru meminta maaf, "_Gomenasai_, Sakura-chan. Ayo…" Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang dihampiri oleh Hinata, belas tersenyum dan dengan gesit menarik tangan Hinata. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Membuat Hinata-yang tangannya digenggam Sakura- mau tak mau harus ikut berlar, menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya.

Sakura membawanya meninggalkan kelas dan menaiki tangga tertinggi hingga ke atap _Konoha High School._

**~'~"~'~**

"Haah…" Sakura menghela nafas dengan keras setelah ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan koridor sekolah dengan atap sekolah. Angin sejuk langsung saja menyapa kedua gadis cantik itu ketika berada di atap bangunan. Hinata saja sampai harus menahan hembusan angin yang berusaha menyingkap rok seragamnya yang setinggi lutut itu.

"Hinata-chan, Sini, sini…" Hinata dipanggil oleh Sakura yang ternyata sudah duduk di pojok atap dekat dengan pagar pembatas. Hinata mengangguk dan menghampirinya.

"Lihat bekalku. Lucu, 'kan?" Sakura menunjukkan isi bekalnya yang berupa nasi dan beberapa lauk yang terbuat dari makanan laut. Nasinya di hias dengan potongan rumput laut yang dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk huruf kanji yang bertuliskan 'Sakura'.

"_Kawaii_, Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memang mengakui bahwa bekal itu terlihat lucu, Sederhana dan imut.

"Bekalmu? Bekalmu?" Sakura menggeser duduknya mendekati Hinata ketika gadis itu ikut membuka bekalnya. "Perlihatkan padaku bentuknya."

Hinata menyodorkan _bento_nya pada Sakura, agar Sakura dapat melihatnya. Beberapa potong _onigiri _berbentuk bintang yang terlatak di atas hamparan selada. Di setiap atas _onigiri _tersebut terdapat sebuah sosis yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga berbentuk kelinci. Sedangkan di salah satu sisi kotak makan itu, terdapat beberapa lauk tambahan seperti _nugget _dan kentang goreng. Di atas lauk tambahan tersebut dituangkan saus dan _mayonnaise _sebagai pelengkapnya.

Sakura terperangah melihat _bento_ buatan Hinata. "_Sugoi! Kawaii_, Hinata-chan!" Sakura berseru penuh kagum. "Kau membuatnya sendiri, Hinata-chan? _Ne_, aku boleh mencicipinya, kan?" Sakura menatap Hinata penuh harap. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sakura terlihat senang melihat anggukan itu.

"Apa aku juga boleh mencicipi bentomu, Sakura-chan?" Hinata membalikkan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menatap lekat _bento_ buatan Sakura. Sumpitnya mendekati bento Sakura setelah ia melihat Sakura mengangguk mengijinkannya.

"Em! _Oishii_..!" Seru Sakura hampir berteriak.

"Sakura-chan, _Bento_ buatanmu juga enak!" Hinata ikut berseru-tidak berteriak- setelah menelan sepotong sosis berbentuk gurita dari _bento_ Sakura. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"_Ne, ne_, Hinata-chan. Ayo kita tukeran _email." _Sakura menyikut lengan Hinata pelan. "Kemarin kita belum tukeran _email, _'kan? Tadi malam aku mau mengirimimu pesan tapi aku tidak punya nomor ataupun alamat _email_-mu. Makanya, sekarang aku mau minta langsung darimu." Sakura membuka _flap handphone_ merah mudanya.

Hinata ikut mengeluarkan handphone nilanya. Ia menyalakan infrarednya agar mereka bisa bertukar _email._

"Yup!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak setelah mereka bertukar _email_. Ia menutup _flap_ _Handphone_-nya dan segera mengantonginya. Pun dengan Hinata yang ikut menutup _flap handphone_-nya dan menyimpannya sebelum ia kembali mengangkat sumpitnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terinterupsi.

"_Ne_, Hinata-chan…" Sakura-untuk kesekian kalinya- kembali memulai percakapan. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, gadis itu membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan gelengan kecil. "Tidak, kok."

"Bohong." Potong Sakura. "Kata-katamu kemarin meyakinkanku. Kemarin kau bilang kalau tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menghiburmu sehingga kau sedikit melupakan masalahmu dengan seseorang." Kalimat Sakura selanjutnya semakin mengejutkan Hinata. "Apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan badanmu yang penuh luka-luka itu?" Sakura menginterogasi Hinata. Hinata refleks menyembunyikan salah satu tangannya yang tertutup plaster anti luka.

Hinata diam tak menjawab. Ia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai temannya. Bahkan sahabatnya. Memang terlalu cepat disebut sahabat mengingat umur persahabatan mereka baru dua hari. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sakura.

Karena itu, sebenarnya, Hinata ingin menceritakan segalanya pada Sakura. Segalanya. Mulai dari perasaannya pada Naruto. Dan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja dingin terhadapnya dan berkata bahwa lelaki itu akan membuatnya menangis dan membencinya, Naruto yang melarangnya mengganggu hubungan Naruto dengan orang yang ia sukai, Hingga sikapnya yang kasar padanya. Bahkan ia tak mengerti alasan dibalik sikap Naruto yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Sakura, sahabatnya. Tidak bisa karena alasannya cukup jelas. Sakura adalah orang yang disukai Naruto. Jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, artinya ia semakin menyulut api kemarahan di dalam diri Naruto.

Ia akan semakin di benci oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Ironis.

"Hinata-chan…" Suara itu menariknya dari lamunan. "Kumohon, ceritakan padaku. Aku... kita sudah bersahabat, 'kan? Apa artinya sahabat kalau nggak bisa saling cerita dan saling menolong?" Nada bicara gadis itu terdengar serius. Semakin membuat Hinata tertekan. Semakin membuat Hinata merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menceritakan masalahnya.

Hinata tetap tak menjawab. Ia semakin dalam menunduk. Tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura kembali memanggil. Namun masih tak disahut oleh Hinata.

"Sakura-chan…" Akhirnya, "Aku nggak bisa… _Gomen_…" Jawab Hinata. Terdengar seperti lirihan di telinga Sakura.

"_Onegai_… ceritakan walaupun hanya satu patah kata. Dengan bercerita, aku yakin kau akan merasa sedikit lebih baik."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat kapalanya hingga ia berhadapan dengan langit. "K-kau… benar, Sakura-chan. Aku punya masalah." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menceritakannya. "Aku sendiri nggak tahu awal mula masalah ini. Aku… nggak tahu. " Sakura menatap Hinata. ia masih tidak mengerti arah cerita Hinata.

Hinata menurunkan kembali kepalanya. Ia menutup _bento_nya karena nafsu makannya yang sudah menguap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tapi, aku nggak boleh menceritakan masalahku pada siapapun. Kalau aku boleh menceritakannya-pun… aku nggak tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan."

"…" Sakura bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku selalu merasa sakit di sini, Sakura-chan." Hinata menunjuk dadanya, tempat di mana jantungnya bernaung. " Aku…aku selalu ingin menangis…"

"Kalau begitu, menangislah, Hinata-chan. Menangis adalah kekuatan utama wanita. Dengan menangis, seorang wanita akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Menangis adalah sisi manis wanita. Menangis bukan berarti kita lemah. Menangis adalah bukti bahwa wanita itu kuat. Dengan menangis, wanita seperti kita akan kembali tersenyum. Tanpa menangis, wanita tidak akan mendapatkan kembali senyumnya." Sakura meletakkan bentonya di lantai dan mendekat pada Hinata. ia ingin menatap mata cantik gadis itu namun sedari tadi, Hinata tak sekalipun menghadapkan wajahnya.

"Kasusku berbeda, Sakura-chan." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di atas pahanya. "Dengan menangis, aku semakin lemah. Dengan menangis, semua yang kuinginkan akan lenyap. Dengan menangis, aku… kalah." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Sakura dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Ia dapat menangkap bahwa Hinata menahan tangisnya. "Karena itu…" lanjutnya.

"Aku nggak boleh menangis."

Hinata menghadapkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Ia berusaha memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Sakura. Ia berusaha menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bahagia. Ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. ia berusaha terlihat normal. Meski apa yang dilakukannya semakin membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Hinata sedang _tidak _baik-baik saja.

Di _Emerald_ Sakura, Hinata terlihat hancur.

Hinata menatapnya dengan senyuman pahit. Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh penderitaan. Di pandangannya, _Amethyst_ Hinata terlihat basah. Terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seolah menahan tangis.

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata tak terkejut atau apapun. Ia hanya diam menerima pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Jangan sok kuat!" Bentak Sakura sambil tetap memeluk Hinata. menerima bentakan itu, Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Aku selalu melihatmu sendirian. Kita sudah bersama sejak kita SD. Walaupun dulu kita nggak pernah akrab, tapi aku mengenalmu. Kau selalu sendiri. Kau mandiri dan jarang meminta bantuan orang lain. Aku bahkan nggak pernah melihatmu menangis. Kau bertingkah seolah kau orang terhebat dan terkuat di dunia ini." Lanjut Sakura penuh emosi.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. "Untuk kali ini saja, bersandarlah pada orang lain. Di dunia ini bukan cuma ada kamu aja. Ada aku juga, 'kan?" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Menangislah di pundakku. Nggak akan ada yang melihat." Perintah Sakura. Tapi dirasanya Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya di leher Sakura.

"_G-gomen_… aku nggak boleh…" Gumam Hinata pelan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara kedua gadis itu. keduanya masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bahunya basah. Ia merasa punggung Sakura sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa pelukan Sakura semakin dan semakin mengerat saja. Ia mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"S-Sakura…-chan?" Hinata menyentuh punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Tapi yang dilakukannya justru membuat isak Sakura mengencang. "Sakura-chan, Ka-kau kenapa?" Hinata gugup.

"Biarkan aku! Aku menangis menggantikanmu, tahu!" Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak tepat di telinga Hinata. "Aku memang nggak begitu mengerti masalahmu karena kamu nggak menceritakannya secara spesifik. Tapi aku dapat merasakannya… sakitnya hatimu saat ini…" Sakura berkata panjang lebar di tengah tangisnya. "Makanya, setelah semua ini berakhir, kau harus merasa lega, kau harus tersenyum."

Hinata –lagi-lagi- dikejutkan oleh Sakura. Akhirnya gadis _Indigo _itu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan." Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura. "_Arigatou…"_

**~'~"~'~**

"Kenyangnya~" Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menepuk-nepukkan perutnya. di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan santai dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto berhenti saat ia tepat di depan pintu. Ia melihat bangku Sakura dan ia dapati bangku itu kosong. Sakura sedang tak ada di kelas.

"Dobe. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya berkata dengan nada bicara datar. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia kesal dengan sahabatnya yang menyumbat pintu masuk sehingga ia harus berdiri di depan pintu kelas lebih lama.

"Temee…" Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada –yang menurut Sasuke- aneh. "Sakura-chan nggak ada di kelas."

Sasuke menggeser tubuh Naruto agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia hanya membalas kalimat Naruto dengan kalimat andalannya, "Hn." Membuat Naruto kesal dengan jawaban singkat itu.

Sasuke segera duduk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebelum lelaki oranye itu berkicau lebih lama lagi. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar celotehan tak jelas yang selalu muncul dari bibir pecinta ramen itu.

Pandangan Sasuke sempat teralihkan saat ia sudah duduk dan menatap sebuah bangku yang terpaut satu bangku di depan bangkunya. Tampat seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga biasa duduk menerima pelajaran.

'_Hn. Hinata tak ada.' _Batin lelaki itu sesudah meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Saat Naruto akhirnya bergerak meninggalkan pintu masuk kelas-tentu saja karena ia sudah membuat antrian panjang murid-murid kelasnya yang berdiri di belakangnya karena ia terlalu lama berdiri di sana- menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang bangku Sasuke, ia melihat sesuatu tergantung di pinggir tas Hinata. Sesuatu berbentuk _cup _kecil bertuliskan 'ramen' dengan sumpit kecil di atasnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak suka melihat benda itu bergantung di sana. Walaupun benda itu dulunya merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak deretan benda faforitnya.

Naruto mendekati meja Hinata dan dengan kasar menarik benda itu hingga terlepas dari tas tersebut. Beberapa rantai gantungan itu terjatuh ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang khas. Naruto menghampiri tampat sampah dan membuang benda itu begitu saja. Kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah yang berbeda. Seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Seolah tak ada seorangpun yang melihat 'kejahatan'nya.

Tidak seorangpun selain anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

Sekembalinya ia ke tempat duduknya, ia menemukan sekotak bento terletak begitu saja di atas mejanya. Wajah Naruto kembali mengecut. Tak perlu bertanya pada siapapun, ia tahu dari mana asalnya benda tersebut.

Naruto kembali berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. ia berniat membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yo, yo, yo, Naruto!" Seorang pemuda berbadan agak-sangat- gempal menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. Lelaki itu melihat bento yang dibawa Naruto dengan mata berbinar. "Bekal di tanganmu itu masih ada isinya, ya? Kalau nggak mau, buatku aja!" ujar lelaki itu lagi.

Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal itu pada lelaki gempal tersebut. "Ya sudah. Buatmu aja, Chouji." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Naruto kembali berjalan. Tapi kini ia menuju kelas yang terletak di sebelah kelasnya. Ia berencana menemui Kiba. Salah satu dari sekian banyak teman yang ia miliki.

**~'~"~'~**

_Teet._

Teriakan bell pertanda jam sekolah telah habis. Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Mereka semangat mengakhiri pelajaran. Tak jarang terdengar ujaran-ujaran mereka seperti, "_Senseeeei_, waktunya habis!" atau, "_Senseeei_, pulang! Pulang! Pulaang!" dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Sang _Sensei_ tak punya pilihan lain selain membubarkan kelas. Tentu saja setelah memberi PR kepada para muridnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura memanggilnya Hinata tepat setelah ia berdiri di samping Hinata yang masih sibuk membenahi buku-bukunya. "Kita belanja dulu, ya...!" Lanjut Sakura seraya memain-mainkan tas selempangnya. "Beli peralatan buat _Valentine_…" kalimat Sakura selanjutnya adalah bisikan.

"Em!" Hinata mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup _zipper _tasnya. Namun, ia terkejut saat benda yang biasa tergantung di _zipper _itu sudah tidak ada. Hinata sangat kalap dan segera jongkok untuk mencari benda itu di sekitar tempat duduknya.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa? Kehilangan sesuatu?" Sakura melemparkan pertanyaan beruntun pada gadis _Lavender _itu. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Akan kubantu mencarinya." Sakura turut jongkok dan menari-narikan matanya di sekitar situ.

"Memangnya, apa yang hilang?" Sakura kembali bertanya setelah ia sadar jika ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Gantungan kunci milik Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan masih ingat bentuknya, 'kan?" Hinata menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. Sakura mengangguk dan tanpa pikir panjang segera mencarinya.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya, Hinata-chan? Apa jatuh pas kau ambil bento?" Sakura kembali bersuara. Masih tetap mencari.

"Sepertinya… Sepertinya masih ada."

"Saat kembali dari atap?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak ingat apakah sekembalinya ia dari atap benda itu masih ada di tasnya atau tidak. Akhirnya Hinata menggeleng. "Aku nggak ingat. Saat itu _Sensei_ sudah ada di kelas, jadi aku langsung ngeluarkan buku tanpa memperhatikan tasku."

Sunyi kembali. Mereka masih sibuk menjelajahi kelas untuk mencari benda itu. teman-teman mereka satu-persatu mulai menghilang, pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya hanya mereka yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

Pintu kelas yang semula tertutup, terbuka. Seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam kelas dengan perlahan. mendekati sosok gadis berambut panjang yang sedang merangkak di sekitar mejanya. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di depan Hinata dan membungkuk. Ia meletakkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang terlihat basah oleh air, tepat di atas lantai di hadapan Hinata. Hinata terkejut saat melihat benda berbentuk _cup, _bertuliskan kanji itu berada di depannya. Benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang telah mengembalikan gantungan itu padanya. Dan yang ia temukan adalah sesosok punggung yang telah jalan membelakanginya.

'_Sasuke-san?'_

"Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura yang melihat itu segera memanggil lelaki tersebut. "Kau yang menemukan gantungan kunci itu?" Sakura -dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hn." Jawab lelaki itu datar.

"A-Ano!" Hinata ikut memanggil Sasuke. "Kenapa… kenapa benda ini basah?"

"Aku mencucinya." Jawab Sasuke ala kadarnya.

"Mencucinya? Kenapa?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya mewakili Hinata. "Sasuke-kun, Kenapa kalau bicara, kau irit sekali, sih?"

"Tadi ada di tempat sampah." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Tepat saat ia akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura kembali memotong.

"Sasuke-kun, Kenapa kau berikan gantungan itu pada Hinata-chan?" Pertanyaan Sakura cukup menghenyakkan Hinata. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tahu kalau benda itu yang dicari Hinata-chan?" Walaupun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya, sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura itu. Sudah diduganya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu secara sembrono di hadapan gadis yang satu itu. gadis _Bubble gum _itu terlalu _sensitive _untuk tidak menangkap hal ganjil sekecil apapun.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tak menjawab apapun. Tingkah Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa…

"Sasuke-kun, tentang Hinata-chan… Jangan-jangan kau-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyampaikan pendapatnya, Sang _Raven _segera menghilang dari ruangan itu. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata tak mengerti arti percakapan Sakura dan Sasuke barusan. Ia benar-benar tak menangkap setitikpun maksud percakapan kedua makhluk itu.

**~'~"~'~**

Naruto sudah sedari tadi keluar kelas tapi ia belum juga kembali ke rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Saat ia berjalan keluar gedung dengan papan nama bertuliskan _'Konoha High School' _itu, sebuah percakapan seorang anak laki-laki dengan perempuan tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Apaan, tuh? Kamu pakai itu kayak anak perempuan aja!" Ujar sang gadis mengomentari tas sang lelaki yang tergantungkan sesuatu.

"Ini? Aku menemukannya di lantai koridor kemarin lusa. Aku tanya sama temen-temen nggak ada yang ngaku. Jadi kupakai aja. Siapa tahu ada yang ngelihat aku pakai benda ini dan memintanya dariku. Aku juga sebenarnya nggak suka benda-benda seperti ini, kok." Jelas sang lelaki panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda dari tasnya.

Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu, melihat gantungan yang bergelayut di salah satu _Resleting _tas ransel sang lelaki. Bentuknya hati berwarna perak dengan lambang huruf 'H' berwarna ungu di tengahnya. Ada lima titik kecil berwarna _pink_ di pinggirnya. Entah mengapa, Naruto teringat seseorang saat melihat gantungan itu. Entah bagaimana, Naruto merasa ia harus mengambil kembali benda itu.

"Kau menemukannya?" Naruto dengan cepat ikut bergabung dengan percakapan itu. sang gadis dan sang lelaki menatap Naruto dengan kaget. "Gantungan Itu milikku!" Aku Naruto. "Tolong berikan padaku."

"Oh, Ok…" Sang lelaki melepaskan gantungan itu dari tasnya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Naruto. kemudian kedua manusia itu meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiam diri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Ia tersenyum miris. Setelah memperhatikan bentuk gantungan itu, ia teringat pada Hinata. makhluk jingga itu teringat hari di mana ia membantu Hinata mencari gantungan kunci gadis itu yang hilang. Ciri-ciri gantungan kunci Hinata yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu kala itu benar-benar persis seperti apa yang sedang ia pegang saat ini.

Naruto mengantungi gantungan kunci itu di kantong celana seragamnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku baik sekali, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**~'~"~'~**

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan sebuah halte bus yang kosong. Terlihat dua orang gadis turun dari bus tersebut dengan tangan mereka yang masing-masing membawa sekantong tas kertas belanja. Keduanya segera berjalan menuju sebuah gang perumahan yang berukuran sedang. Tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi juga tidak terlalu sempit.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan. Terdiam dengan jalan pikiran mereka yang tak bisa ditebak satu sama lain.

"A-ano… Sakura-chan…" Hinata berusaha memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "Aku ingin tahu maksud perkataan kalian tadi. Kau dan Sasuke-san…"

Sakura sempat membisu sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat sulit diterjemahkan oleh Hinata.

"_Ne, _Hinata-chan. Kau lihat rumah yang itu?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk sebuah rumah berukuran besar dengan catnya yang berwarna putih ber-_ornament_ merah-kuning. Namun cat di dinding itu terlihat memudar dan sudah agak mengelupas. "Itu rumah si Baka-Naruto dua tahun yang lalu."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap lekat rumah yang di tunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Lalu rumah yang di sampingnya itu…"

"Rumah Sasuke-san, 'kan?" Hinata memotong kalimat Sakura saat ia melihat rumah berukuran lebih besar dari –mantan-rumah Naruto. Rumah itu terkesan sederhana dan bergaya asia.

Sakura heran. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Hinata mengetahui bahwa rumah tersebut adalah rumah Sasuke. Bahkan, ia menyebutkannya dengan yakin.

Lamunan Sakura terpaksa buyar saat Hinata bertanya, "…'Haruno'… apa ini papan nama keluargamu, Sakura-chan?" Hinata membaca sebuah papan nama yang menggantung pada pagar besar yang melindungi sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Memang agak sederhana jika di bandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekitarnya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Ia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Iya, Ini rumahku. Tepat di seberang rumah Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura pada akhirnya. "Ah, ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk dan segera buat cokelatnya. Akan kuberi tahu cokelat seperti apa yang si Baka itu sukai…" Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dia merasa harus percaya pada Hinata, pada sahabatnya itu.

**~'~"~'~**

"Hinata-chan…!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Hinata melihat temannya itu, dengan segera ia menghampiri Sakura. "Jangan pulang dulu!"

"Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum setelah ia sudah dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata ketika gadis serba ungu itu sudah di dekatnya.

"Ng… Siap… apa?" Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Cokelat! Apa lagi? Apa kau sudah siap memberikan cokelatmu? Apa kau bawa cokelatmu?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Em." Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata Naruto-kun suka cokelat yang seperti ini…" Hinata memperhatikan bungkusan berbentuk hati di tangannya. Di dalam bungkusan itu sudah ia siapkan sebuah _cake_ cokelat dengan isian _essence_ jeruk lumer. "_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan, atas informasimu kemarin sore tentang buah kesukaan Naruto-kun…"

"Tentu! Tapi yang lebih hebat lagi itu kau, Hinata-chan. Begitu aku beri tahu sedikit tentang buah kesukaan si Baka, kau langsung bisa membuat _cake_ secantik itu!" Sakura memuji Hinata sepenuh hati, membuat gadis yang dipuji hanya bisa memerahkan pipinya, malu. "Kemarin kau bilang namanya apa? _Fondant_… apa?" Sakura menanyakan nama_ cake_ buatan Hinata yang di buat gadis ungu itu dengan resep yang di bacanya dibuku. Dengan sedikit mengimprovisasikan resep itu, tentunya.

"J-jangan be-berlebihan, Sakura-chan…" Kebiasaan gugup Hinata kambuh kembali. "N-namanya _Fondant Chocola d'Orange_…" lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Ya… itu dia!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "_Ne_, kalau punyaku namanya_ Coffe Cinnamon Truffle_. Tahun lalu Sasuke-kun memujiku karena aku memberi cokelat ini padanya. Kau tahu? Orang sedingin itu memujiku, Hinata-chan! Kya~" Sakura berkicau sendiri. Namun, Hinata tetap mendengarkannya dengan senang hati.

"Ah!" Kata Sakura saat ia melihat dua laki-laki yang mereka cari sudah ada di depan mereka. Hanya terpaut jarak beberapa meter saja. Kedua lelaki itu berjalan lurus memunggungi mereka. "Hinata-chan, Aku akan memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun lebih dulu. Kau perhatikan aku saja lebih dulu. Kalau aku sudah berhasil, baru kau datangi Naruto dan berikan _cake_ cokelatmu padanya. Ok?" Sakura seakan memberi perintah pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk saja.

"_Ganbatte, ne_ Sakura-chan." Bisik Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya di udara, memberi semangat pada Sakura. Yang diberi semangat hanya mengangguk mantap dan segera melangkah maju memanggil seorang pemuda berambut _Raven._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia rasa sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba mencari sang pemilik suara.

Sedang Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat saat didengarnya suara itu.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto semangat. Ia melemparkan senyum lima jarinya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hn." Sedangkan Sasuke yang menjadi sasaran Sakura hanya menjawab panggilan itu dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Sasuke-kun, i-ini!" entah mengapa gadis berambut _pinkish _itu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena kegiatannya sendiri. Ia menyodorkan sekotak cokelat yang dibungkus kertas kado berpola _strip pink_ biru pada Sasuke. "_Happy Valentine Days, _Sasuke-kun!" Seru Sakura selanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Senyuman kecil dan senyuman kilat. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum senyum itu menghilang. Namun, hal itu sudah membuat Sakura senang.

"Haa! Sakura-chan, untukku mana? Kenapa Cuma buat Teme saja?" Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu segera merengek meminta jatah cokelat bagiannya. Menghancurkan feeling bagus di antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Baka_! Kau ini ribut sekali!" Sakura justru membentaknya kesal. "Tuh, jatahmu!" Seru Sakura saat ia melihat Hinata sudah jalan mendekati mereka.

"N-Naruto-kun, A-Aku…" Perkataan Hinata terdengar bergetar. Gadis itu memang ragu untuk menyerahkan cokelatnya pada Naruto.

Naruto –yang sebelumnya memunggungi Hinata kini memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Posisi Naruto sekarang membelakangi Sakura. Karena itu, ia berani memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata. Hinata refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Tetapi, sebentar saja sebelum keberaniannya terkumpul lagi dan dia kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Ini dariku. K-ku-kumohon, terimalah…" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat dengan kondisi kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke depan, menyodorkan sebuah kotak ke arah Naruto.

Hinata tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sebelum ia merasa kotak itu telah terlepas dari tangannya. Sepertinya Naruto sudah menerima kotak tersebut. Tentu ia akan tersenyum apabila Naruto tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto sengaja menjatuhkan cokelat itu di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata terkejut melihatnya. Sudah diduganya, semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Seperti yang dulu-dulu.

"Aku benci makanan manis." Ketus Naruto akhirnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya. Hinata segera menunduk dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memungut kotak cokelatnya yang dijatuhkan Naruto. Ia cukup bersyukur sebab isinya tak berhamburan keluar.

Sakura dan Sasuke-lelaki itu tak terlalu menampakkannya- benar-benar terkejut melihat ini. Selama beberapa tahun mereka bertiga-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura- menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka tak pernah melihat Naruto bersikap kasar seperti itu. Bahkan sekalipun lelaki itu sedang marah.

"Naruto!" Bentak Sakura sekuat tenaga. "Benci manis apanya? Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang minta cokelat? _Naruto no Baka_!" Saat ia akan memukul Naruto, ia melihat Hinata sudah bangkit dari kegiatannya mengambil kotak yang dijatuhkan Naruto. Yang sangat mengherankan Sakura adalah Hinata tersenyum. Seolah apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak menggores hatinya secuilpun.

"Kenapa… Nggak pernah bilang kalau Naruto-kun benci manis?" bukan tangisan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. "Ah, Aku tahu." Hinata mengeluarkan kotak lain dari dalam kantong rok seragamnya. Ukurannya lebih kecil dari kotak yang sebelumnya akan ia berikan pada Naruto. "Ini cokelat _Extra Dark Coffe Bar_. Cokelat batang yang sebenarnya akan kuberi pada Neji-nii, sepupuku yang satu tahun lebih tua dari kita. Tapi... buat Naruto-kun saja. Nanti Neji-nii akan kuberi cokelat yang sebelumnya buatmu ini…" Jelas Hinata panjang sembari menyodorkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk persegi pada Naruto. Kali ini pemuda itu mematung.

"Te-tenang saja. Aku membuatnya dari _dark_ cokelat dan bubuk _coffe_. Nggak manis sama sekali." Tangan Naruto menerima cokelat pemberian Hinata. Namun kemudian, Tangan Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan kasar sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit terseret olehnya.

"Naruto!" Suara Sakura tak lagi dihiraukannya. Ia benar-benar sudak dibutakan oleh api kemarahannya sendiri.

Sasuke –dengan setengah berlari- mengikuti kedua manusia itu. Sakura mengekor di belakang si _Raven._

**~'~"~'~**

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata merintih kesakitan disebabkan cengkeraman tangan Naruto yang kelewat kasar. Hinata dapat merasakan kuku-kuku Naruto seakan menancap kuat tak bisa dilepaskan. Sakit dan nyeri.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah hampir kosong. Teman-teman mereka sudah meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan setelah Naruto menutup pintu kelas. kini mereka hanya berdua dalam sebuah ruang tertutup.

"Hyuuga, Apalagi rencanamu?" Naruto angkat bicara. Sungguh, Hinata sudah dapat menerka ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. Karena itu gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku bicara padamu, Hyuuga!" Nada bicara pemuda itu naik satu oktaf. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Jangan ganggu aku dan orang yang aku sukai!" Perintah-nya.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "A-aku nggak mengganggumu. Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku padamu. Sama seperti Naruto-kun yang berusaha menepati janji untuk membuatku membencimu."

"Hah!" Dengus Naruto. "Yang kamu tahu cuma bicara indah." Naruto menggerakkan kakinya berniat menuju bangkunya yang terletak di belakang. Namun, kalimat Hinata menghadangnya.

"Kau takut, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum menyambung kata-katanya. "Kau takut padaku." Hinata sengaja memilih kata yang singkat tapi memiliki seribu makna.

"Takut?" Naruto memutar badannya kembali menghadap Hinata. Dahinya mengernyit."Kata-katamu Ambigu. Aku nggak pernah takut apapun."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Kau takut." Ia menatap Naruto tepat di _Sapphire-_nya. "Kau takut akan jatuh padaku."

Naruto semakin kesal, "Hah? Bukannya kau yang takut kehilangan aku, Hyuuga?" Naruto memberi tatapan sinis pada Hinata. "Kau terus mengejar-ngejarku. Kau tetap membuatkanku _bento_ padahal kamu sendiri tahu aku nggak akan memakannya. Kau tetap mendekatiku walaupun aku terus saja memperlakukanmu dengan kasar." Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya, mengambil beberapa langkah hingga ia menyentuh meja Hinata-yang terletak paling depan di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Setelah tubuhnya menyentuh meja Hinata, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya lagi-lagi menatap Hinata yang terpaku di depan pintu kelas.

"Menurutku…" Potongnya sejenak. "Kau nggak mencintaiku. Kau hanya terobsesi… padaku."

Hinata merasa panas. Ia merasa harga dirinya baru saja diinjak. Ia tidak suka dengan kalimat Naruto yang terdengar sangat tidak menghargainya. Seolah usahanya selama ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali. tetapi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosinya dengan bebas. Ia hanya dapat berkata dengan pelan, "Kalimat macam apa itu…?"

"Benar, 'kan? Kau nggak mencintaiku. Kau hanya ingin mendapatkanku."

"Nggak. Itu nggak benar." Dengan sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya, Hinata berkata, "Aku, men-mencintaimu. Bukan terobsesi padamu."

Saat ingin membantah pernyataan Hinata, tangan Naruto tak sengaja menyentuh tas Hinata yang saat itu berada di atas mejanya. Otomatis pandangan Naruto tertuju pada tas tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat menemui gantungannya tergantung di tas tersebut. Gantungan yang semestinya tidak ada lagi di tempat itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Aku sudah membuangnya kemarin!" Geram Naruto.

"Naruto-kun yang membuangnya? K-kenapa?" Hinata mengambil langkah pertamanya mendekati Naruto.

"Aku membuangnya karena aku ingin membuangnya. Alasannya simpel, 'kan?" Naruto masih menatap gantungan itu dengan seksama. "Kenapa bisa ada di kamu lagi?"

"S-Sasuke-san yang mengembalikannya padaku." Langkah kedua dan Hinata hampir bersampingan dengan Naruto.

Naruto dengan kasar menarik gantungan itu hingga terlepas dari _zipper _tas Hinata. Hinata terkejut melihatnya dan segera memegang lengan Naruto. "Jangan!" Seru Hinata sedih.

Tanpa memedulikan teriakkan Hinata, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan melempar gantungan itu keluar jendela. Gantungan berbentung _cup _itu langsung hilang ditelan gundukan salju halaman sekolah. "Barang itu punyaku. Aku bebas membuangnya kalau aku mau."

Tanpa Naruto duga dan tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, Hinata menaikkan kakinya ke jendela dan duduk di atas jendela tersebut. Kemudian, gadis cantik itu melompat dari jendela dan mendarat di atas tumpukan salju. Ia sedikit terjungkal ke depan sehingga menyebabkan salju di sekitarnya terhambur sembarangan. Namun Hinata tak mempedulikan itu. Dia segera bangkit dan bergerak menuju halaman belakang Konoha School untuk mencari gantungan ramen yang tadi di buang oleh Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata melalui jendela. Ia hanya bisa membisu. Tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara memanggilnya seiringan dengan terbukanya pintu kelas. Naruto menghadapkan kepalanya pada asal suara. Sakura berdiri di muka pintu dengan wajah kesal. Gadis itu mengambil langkah seribu untuk mendekati Naruto. begitu jarak di antara keduanya telah hilang, dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura menampar pipi Naruto. Menimbulkan bunyi 'plak' yang berdengung di ruangan itu.

"Baka! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Sakura menuding wajah Naruto. "Kau bukan Naruto yang kukenal. Naruto yang ku tahu itu orang yang ramah, baik dan hangat. Tapi, kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini? Ke mana Naruto yang kukenal?"

"Kau salah paham, Sakura-chan. Aku nggak-"

"Jangan cari alasan!" Sakura memutuskan kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke…" Sakura memotong kalimatnya sebentar menghadap ke arah pintu kelas untuk mencari Sasuke. Seingatnya, Sasuke masih ada di sana sesaat yang lalu. Namun, kali ini ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Akhirnya ia berfikir, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu pulang meninggalkan mereka. "Aku dan Sasuke melihat semuanya dari jendela kelas. Kamu nggak usah mengelak."

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang batu _Jade _di mata Sakura.

"Padahal Hinata-chan sangat baik padamu. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukaimu. Kenapa kamu sejahat itu padanya? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya bahwa ia penuh emosi.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Tapi hal itu tidak mengejutkan Sakura sama sekali.

"Apa karena itu alasanmu berbuat sekasar itu pada Hinata?" Tanya Sakura tak terima jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya terdengar tak ada sangkutannya dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan. Tapi Naruto tak menjawab sedikitpun. Ia terus saja menatap Sakura.

"Kau ratusan kali mengatakan itu padaku." Cetus Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menuju sebuah pohon tanpa daun yang berada di luar jendela kelas mereka. "Dan aku akan mengatakan jawaban yang sama ratusan kali juga."

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku menyukai orang lain." Sakura mengambil tasnya yang berada di belakang meja Hinata dengan cepat. Setengah berlari ia meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dalam kesunyian kelas.

**~'~"~'~**

Sementara itu Hinata terus menyibakkan gundukan salju yang berada di depan matanya dengan kasar. Tak dipedulikannya lagi kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah memucat karena ia tak menyelaputinya dengan sarung tangan. Badannyapun menggigil akibat tak memakai mantel maupun syal. Telinganya terlihat memerah akibat dinginnya salju kala itu. Namun, semua rasa itu ia abaikan demi mencari gantungan kunci kesayangannya. Gantungan kunci replica ramen instan.

'Dimana? Dimana?' berkali-kali batinnya meresah, memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya yang jenjang. Melilit memberi sensasi rasa hangat yang dibutuhkan gadis ungu itu.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia menemukan sebuah _Onyx _menatapnya datar. Tapi, dapat Hinata rasakan kehangatan memancar dari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata menyebutkan nama itu di tengah bergetarnya bibir miliknya yang sudah hampir kehilangan warnanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab Hinata. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Hinata dan ikut mengubrak-abrik salju-salju di sekitarnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-san… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

Sasuke bergeming tak menjawab. Hinata menyerah dan kembali menyari.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dari timbunan salju. Sesuatu terlihat tergantung di jari tengahnya. Lelaki itu memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memenuhi panggilan Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga, matanya bersinar senang melihat gantungan kunci itu tergantung di salah satu jemari Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke menyerahkan gantungan itu pada Hinata. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah ayu gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Arigatou… Sas-"

Tangan Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hingga Hinata dapat merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Tangan mungil Hinata yang mengepal berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatah kata tanpa intonasi.

"Sasuke-san, A-aku…"

Belum selesai Hinata meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata di telinga Hinata, yang membuat Hinata terhenyak mendengarnya. Sontak Hinata menghentikan pukulannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…" Panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata. "Kau masih menganggapku seperti _'itu'_?" Tanya Hinata setelah mendengar _sebuah kata _yang tadi di ucapkan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Ia tak sekalipun berniat melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya. Sedang Hinata, iapun diam tak bergerak. Tak sekalipun berniat menolak Sasuke setelah mendengar sepatah _kata_ yang di ucapkan Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Dari dulu, pandanganku padamu tak berubah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Menceraikan kesunyian ketika itu.

"Ta-tapi kau tahu, 'kan kalau aku-"

"Aku tahu." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong Hinata. "Karena itu hari Minggu, temani aku ke tempat 'itu'..."

"Tempat 'itu'?" Hinata menautkan alisnya. "Tempat 'itu'? tempat yang… dulu?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke terdengar samar.

"J-jangan-jangan… hari Minggu nanti adalah hari…"

"Hn." Sasuke tak ingin Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya dan membuatnya mengingat duka itu. itu sebabnya pemuda itu memotong cepat kalimat Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata putuskan untuk mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

**~'~"~'~**

Jauh di balik dinding sekolah, Seorang gadis tampak menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sukar untuk di artikan. Gadis itu meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya yang mengepal di depan jantungnya. Seakan menahan amarah yang ingin ia luapkan. Tapi ia menahannya. Sehingga amarah itu hanya dapat menyeruak keluar sebagai tetesan air mata yang berlomba-lomba jatuh dari sudut _emerald-_nya.

Gadis itu mendengar semuanya. Mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari kedua manusia yang sedang berpelukan di tengah dinginnya salju. Sangat ambigu untuk di pastikan memang. Tapi, entah mengapa, gadis itu menerka bahwa kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan.

Memikirkan argument-nya sendiri membuat gadis berambut _pink _itu merasa sesak di dadanya.

Tak mau terlalu lama berdiam diri, gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna merah. Ia segera melangkah menuju kedua orang itu dan menghampirinya, menyapanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilan sang gadis berambut _pinkish _itu membuat sepasang manusia di sana melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Sedangkan Hinata diam tak menjawab. Sepertinya _Amethyst _gadis itu menatap sesuatu yang lain.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku kira kau sudah pulang duluan. Ternyata kau di sini. Ayo kita pulang…" Sakura memegang ujung lengan mantel Sasuke berakting seolah ia tak melihat kejadian antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Berharap Sasuke akan memandangnya dan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia menatap Sakura sesaat lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

Gerak-gerik Sasuke yang seperti itu menyakitkan Sakura. Gadis itu merasa ribuan jarum menohok ulu hatinya hingga memecahkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping. Meski tanpa suara, Sasuke seolah menolaknya dan lebih memilih Hinata ketimbang dirinya.

"Hinata." bibir Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak menatapnya. Badan Hinata menghadap Sakura, tetapi ia tak memandang Sakura. Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang berada jauh di belakang Sakura. "Hinata, Aku-"

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata dengan keras tanpa membalas Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto yang berjalan jauh di belakang Sakura. Hinata segera berlari melewati Sakura dan mendekati Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dan menunjukkan gantungan kunci yang sudah ia temukan, bergantung di tengah jari manisnya.

Naruto –tanpa tersenyum- merampas gantungan kunci itu dan membuangnya-lebih tepatnya membantingnya- ke tumpukkan salju di bawah kakinya. Kemudian tersenyum. Tapi bukan kepada Hinata. Melainkan kepada…

"Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura tak membalasnya. Ia terus memerhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan. Kebimbangan membalutnya. Ia ingin membantu Hinata dengan membelanya, tetapi sisi lain hatinya berkata untuk membiarkan Hinata seperti itu.

Naruto berjalan santai meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya. Ia bergerak menuju Sakura.

Hinata memungut gantungan kunci yang tadi dibanting Naruto dengan kejam. Lalu membersihkannya dari salju yang menempel. Hinata memeluk gantungan itu sebentar sebelum berputar menatap punggung Naruto dengan kesal. Tanpa ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil langkah seribu mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam bagian belakang mantel jingga Naruto dengan erat dan membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

Hinata merapatkan kepalanya pada punggung Naruto. ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan menghirup aroma Naruto sedalam-dalamnya sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Kemudian dengan penuh keberanian, gadis itu berbisik perlahan. Sangat pelan sehingga hanya dapat di dengar olehnya sendiri dan Naruto.

"Suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui seberapa berharganya aku, Namikaze."

Setelah menirukan gaya bicara Naruto padanya kemarin, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada punggung Naruto dan berlari melewati Naruto, melewati Sakura dan melewati Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Meninggalkan mereka semua dalam keheningan salju putih yang mulai jatuh dari langit.

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue.**

.

.

.

.

.

Special thanks :

Naruto lover,

**mysunshine hatake**, naruto lover, L, suka snsd, **mongkichi, vida jerry jonas, **koneko, **Nami Forsley, **Jimi-li, **Dhekyu**,** aigiaNH4,** **Ai' Ryuusuke Nara, Zoroutecchi, **semuttt, Minami Eika, **Yamanaka Emo, **Megu-Megu-Chan, **Hanamoto Aika, **Mrs Cry cry, **kiriko mahaera, Kazuki's girl, **Koplak Namikaze, Afika, **Namikaze Ray, amexki chan, Kaguya Hitsugaya, **Angkhekak, sherry-chan akitagawa, **Chiryousi Whitlefor, Asuna Riisuka, Natsu Hiru Chan, **ikki, ** (Maaf kalau ada yang namanya lupa saya tulis)**

**(Maaf saya ga bisa PM-in satu-satu…)**

Author's Note :

Hehehe… Minna-chama, Saya update-nya cepet, 'kan? *PLAK!**Digampar karena sok _Innocent_.

Kyaa! Apa-Apaan ini? Ceritanya makin hancur dang a berbobot! Rippe aja bacanya mau muntah sendiri. Parah! Kenapa juga tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi kayak gitu? Kayak bukan Sasuke aja.

Nah, nah, ada yang bisa nebak hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke itu apa? Yang pengen tau, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya…^^

_Oke, time to rereview_!

**.**naruto lover : ohoho… kau benar. Kayaknya Naruto keterlaluan banget, ya? emang authornya parah banget. _Gomen, ne_… apa lagi kau penggemarnya Naruto-kun… tenang aja, semua itu hanya tuntutan scenario belaka. Yup, saya suka banget manteranya. Sangat berpengaruh… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**suka snsd : hahaha…! Nata-chan emang hebat. Yuhuuu!*Tereak ga jelas*. Eh? Kurang panjang? Hahahaa,*ketawa kecut* otak saya konslet di suruh nulis yang panjang-pnjang. Nulis segini aja udah frustasi sampe hampir masuk RSJ. Tapi, semakin berjalannya chapter, akan Rippie usahain memperpanjang _words_ nya. Tapi kalau Rippi masuk rumah sakit, kau yang tanggung jawab, ya…^^. Oke, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**ikki : thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Zoroteucchi** : Ahahaha… Ada juga yang seneng kalau Naruto jadi penjahat dan Hinata tersiksa… kalau bicarain ending… entahlah… saya kasih happy end atau sad end, ya? bingung nih… *Geplaked*. thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Dhekyu** : Kyaa~ ternyata kamu… NaruHinaLover. Senang bisa ketemu lagi…^^. Eh, kok jadi benci Naruto? jangan, dunk… ehehehe… benerkah, fict saya keren? Rippe aja ngerasanya fict ini terlalu maksa..(entah maksa dari segi mana…) kau benar! Hinata, Ganbatte!... oke deh… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**Mrs Cry cry : Jangan panggil Author gitu…. Panggil nama saya aja, sesukamu mau panggil apa… hehe… iya, ya? Naruto jahat banget. Hinata juga b*g* (Disensor agar saya tidak di basmi Hinata-lovers) kok mau sama orang jahat kayak gitu… (padahal saya yang buat ceritanya-_-) buat Naruto nyesel? Siiip, itu urusan gampang… ^^

Hm.. saya lihat reviewmu banyak sekali… sampe tiga butir, tuh… haha…oh iya, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Ai' Ryuusuke 'Naara **: Wkwkwkwkwk…. Emang orang bernama Rippe ini sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Dengan seenaknya merubah character Naruto jadi OOC akut kayak begini. *Ketawa kecut ngebaca fict sendiri* .Baiklah, Rippe akan memanggilmu Ai-Chan. Gantinya, panggilnya jangan senpai dunk… kita semua kan sederajat, sama-sama masih belajar dan sama-sama masih punya kesalahan… saya malu kalau di panggil senpai… heheh… panggil aja Rippe atau Rippe-chan, atau Rippecchi, Atau Rippe-tan, atau Rippe-rin *Geplaked karena ngoceh sendiri*.. thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**Megu-Megu-chan : OMG, Demi apapun thanks reviewnya, yah, Megu-chan… … kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^…

Ya tuh, lumat aja si Naruto-kun #*Rasen Shuriken!*

Ahaha… makasihudah maksa Rippe buat ngelanjutin fict gaje ini… Rippe tersanjung … (?)

**.Nami Forsley **: Nami-chan~

Saya juga kesel sama Naruto…(?) kok dia jahat betul… OOC banget…

Hm…. Rencananya sih… mungkin 5 chapter. Itu sih sebelum saya munculin Sasuke… tapi berhubung saya baru aja dapat ide buat masukkin Sasuke, jadi nggak tahu bakal jadi berapa chapter. Saya aja belum nulis kelanjutan fict ini. Tapi akan segera saya lanjutkan kalau ada waktu… hehehe… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.mongkichi **: Reviewmu paling berkesan di hatiku, lho… aku baca reviewmu langsung terhenyak. Aku langsung berfikir 'oh iya, ya…' dan 'benar juga…' apa lagi pas baca kata 'terobsesi'… jadilah chapter ini seperti di atas itu… makasih banyak ya… ^^. Reviewmu membantu sekali…^^.

Menurut Rippe, cinta dan obsesi itu berbeda. Terobsesi itu terlalu mengejar-ngejar. Kalau cinta, biasanya dia rela berkorban buat yang dia suka bahkan walaupun itu artinya dia harus ngiklaskan orang yang dia suka (Kok Rippe jadi terkesan menggurui, ya?). tapi buat cerita di atas, jangan pedulikan arti obsesi ini ya… hehehe… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Asuna Riisuka **: Boleh kook manggil aku kayak gitu^^… Aku boleh manggil kamu Rii-chan? *Puppy Eyes no Jutsu*

Gapapa, kok kalau baru review sekarang… review bentuk apapun bakal rippe hargain…^^.

Narutonya kurang jahat? Ekhe-khe-khe *Ketawa kayak penjahat-penjahat di sinetron Indonesia* Berarti Rippe boleh buat Naruto lebih jahat dari itu? *Buk!* Mau di Fave? Thanks ya… Rippe amat sangat benar-benar (?) tersanjung… oya, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**Jimi-li : Hei, jumpa lagi…^^. Senang rasanya kalau tau ada yang nunggu fic saya… padahal fic nya aneh gini… makasih, ya…^^. Narunya kejam banget dan Rippe emang berfikir pengen ngelihat Naru yang kejam. Karena itu lahirlah fic ini. Dan Hinata yang berjuang seperti itu yang Rippe suka… Makasih pujiannya, ya…^^ Rippe jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin… maaf, ya, saya updatenya telat. Hehehe….saya udah update. Semoga nggak ngecewain, ya…^^ thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Natsu Hiru Chan **: Ahahahaha…^^. Jangan panggil saya 'senpai' kayak gitu, ah! *Malu-malu kambing*. Kita semua kan sederajat. Masih sama-sama belajar. Makanya, panggil nama saya aja. Rippe kah, Rippi kah, Ririn(ini sih nama asli)-kah, mbak cantik kah*Gebuked karena ga serius*.

Gapapa kok kalau baru review sekarang. Karena bentuk review seperti apapun Rippe hargai, kok… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^(sorry telat update)

**.Chiryousi Whitleford **: Namamu susah banget di tulis*ngelap keringet*. Hehehe… Fic ini ga sebagus itu, kok… wah, sepertinya Rippe dapat izin satu lagi buat nyiksa Naruto. hehehehe…*Ketawa ala penjahat* ok… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.sherry-chan akitagawa :** Sherry-chan, salam kenal juga…^^

Ehehe… kayaknya banyak banget yang kesel sama Naruto yang saya 'ciptakan'.. (Well, saya sendiri kesel sih sama Naruto yang saya 'ciptakan'). Buat Naruto nyesel? Ufufufu…(Ketawa ga jelas). Well, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**L : Kya~ jangan panggggil senpai gitu deh… (Waduh, huruf 'g'-nya kebanyakan. Tapi karena saya males ngapus, jadi saya biarin aja kayak gitu. Hehehe…) panggil nama saya aja. Hehehe… maaf ga bisa update kilat. *Membungkuk 90 derajat penuh penyesalan*. Buat Naruto nyesel? Uufufufu…ok, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.aigiaNH4 **: hehehe… makasih reviewnya, yah…. Boleh, kok manggil saya kayak gitu. Saya dengan senang hati menerimanya… nah, saya manggil kamu apa, ya? intan-chan? Boleh?

Benerkah bagus? Padahal kalau yang baca saya, saya sendiri mau nangis sahking jeleknya…. Terlalu banyak pengulangan kata yang saya ketik… hiks…. Tapi, ok, sekali lagi thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Yamanaka Emo **: Asyik nih, ada drama romance numpang lewat *Rippe makan popcorn sambil nonton Key-chan sama Key SHINee yang lagi lomba gombal-gombalan)

Amin… semoga hubungan NaruHina bisa sehangat hubungan kalian berdua…^^.

Eh, Rippe nggak papa manggil kamu dengan sebutan 'Key-chan' kan? Boleh ya?

Hehehe, buat aja Naru jadi perkedel. Aku ijinkan, kok. *Rasengan!*

thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.vida jerry jonas **: Huaaa…. Iya, Naru tegaaaaaa… kacian Hina-tan…..*ikut nangis Bombay di samping vida-san* Oh, iya… aku panggil kau apa nih? Vida-chan boleh? … ok, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**semuttt : Ahaha…. Namamu masih sering menggelitik perutku…^^. Wahaha… kayaknya kamu satu-satunya yang bilang kalau Naruto sok keren… kayaknya sih, saya mau ngasih 5 atau 6 chapter. Entahlah… semoga nggak membosankan buat kau baca, ya… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Kaguya Hitsugaya **: Wah, wah… nyantai aja, Kaguya-chan… gapapa kok kalau baru bisa review sekarang… saya menghargai berbagai bentuk review, kok… hehe…^^

Apa kau suka dengan Naruto yang dingin seperti ini? Dan Hinata yang ga mudah menyerah seperti ini? Hehehe….

Maaf nih, telat update… seharusnya 3 minggu yang lalu saya update. Oh ya, makasih kata-kata 'ganbatte' mu ya, saya jadi tambah semangat.. ^^ thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Hanamoto Aika **: Kayaknya Naruto emang ga punya Hati… *Naruto : Rasen Shuriken!*. Rippe udah lihat lho, Aika-chan ngereview di fict Rippe yang "The Princesses Tales" ya… thanks, ya…^^

thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.amexki chan **: Ehehehe… maklum, tuntutan Scenario dari author kita yang paling cantik sedunia (Narsis mode: ON)… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Mysunshine-hatake **: beneran? Feelnya kerasa? Syukurlah.. Rippe mati-matian ngejiwai character yang akan Rippe tulis sampe nggak nyadar kebawa ke dunia asli. Saya jadi marah-marahin adik saya gara-gara mau meranin Naruto. *Ehehe… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**Minami Eika : Minami-chan… jangan nangis… Rippe jadi merasa bersalah….makasih ya, dah setia baca fict ini sampe nangis…^^ thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**koneko : Wahaha…. Makasih ya, Koneko-chan… juju raja, Rippi juga tertekan banget waktu dapat review ga berperikemanusiaan kayak gitu. Rasanya terhina banget. Kesal banget. Kalau dia ngeflamenya bermutu sih, saya masih bisa nerima. Lha ini?...

Tapi untung aja Koneko chan ngasih semangat ke Rippe kayak gitu. Kalau nggak….

Oke de… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.kazuki's girl **: Hahaha…. Ya, rasanya percuma ya ngejar cowok yang udah jelas-jelas nolak kita(pengalaman nyata Rippe…). Tapi kalau ga gitu, fict ini ga jadi, kan? Hehe…. Justru di situ sisi menariknya…. Ok, thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.**Angkhekak : hehe… terlalu baik ya? kayaknya di dunia nyata nggak ada manusia sebaik itu ya…. thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.Namikaze Ray **: hehee… nih dah saya buat chap berikutnya…. Oh ya… jangan panggil kk gitu…. Panggil nama saya aja…^^ thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

**.kiriko mahera **: Kya~ makasih udah nge-face, ya^^

Huhuhu… Naruto yang jahat emang T.O.P abis…^^(Ketawa nista) *Rasen Shuriken!* ehehe… makasih pujiannya… walau saya rasa, fic ini masih banyak kekurangan disana sini…. thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

.Koplak Namikaze : Ahaha… kau yang paling berjuang keras ya… ngereview saya dua kali… dan perasaanmu itu sampai pada saya, lho…. Pertamanya, saya niatnya Cuma baca review-review yang sudah terkumpul aja. Tapi begitu liat id mu sampe 2 kali muncul, saya terharu… dan langsung lanjutin kerjaan saya yaitu nulis chapter 3 fict ini…. Kasiannya kau lupa tidur… oh ya, panggil Rurippe atau Rippe aja, jangan nama belakang saya kayak gitu… trus sufixnya 'chan' aja… jangan terlalu resmi sama saya… hehe… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

.Afika:

Rurippe : Afiika… ada yang baru lho…

Afika : Apaan?

Rurippe : Chapter 3 nya 'KMP!IWMC'-nya Rurippe no kimi…

(lupakan kegajean di atas)… ehehe… galau emang lagi mewabah…. Hehe….oh ya… panggil Rurippe atau Rippe aja, jangan nama belakang saya kayak gitu… trus sufixnya 'chan' aja… jangan terlalu resmi sama saya… hehe… thanks reviewnya, yah… kalau ga keberatan, tolong di review lagi, yah…^^

.

.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama…

~YAK! Berakhirlah sesi Review kali ini! *Ngelap keringet yang udah berceceran di mana-mana.*

Nah, bagi yang nggak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, ya…^^

Dan makasih pada para silent reader yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. Semoga suatu hari hati kalian semua tergerak untuk memberikan review pada Saia…*Lebay mode : ON*

Yosh! Arigatou, minna-san…

.

.

.

**Rurippe no Kimi**

.

.

26 Maret 2012


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hinata memungut gantungan kunci yang tadi dibanting Naruto dengan kejam. Lalu membersihkannya dari salju yang menempel. Hinata memeluk gantungan itu sebentar sebelum berputar menatap punggung Naruto dengan kesal. Tanpa ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil langkah seribu mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam bagian belakang mantel jingga Naruto dengan erat dan membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan._

_Hinata merapatkan kepalanya pada punggung Naruto. ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan menghirup aroma Naruto sedalam-dalamnya sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Kemudian dengan penuh keberanian, gadis itu berbisik perlahan. Sangat pelan sehingga hanya dapat di dengar olehnya sendiri dan Naruto._

"_Suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari seberapa berharganya aku, Namikaze."_

_Setelah menirukan gaya bicara Naruto padanya kemarin, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada punggung Naruto dan berlari melewati Naruto, melewati Sakura dan melewati Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Meninggalkan mereka semua dalam keheningan salju putih yang mulai jatuh dari langit._

**~'~"~'~**

Hinata menghentikan larinya tepat saat ia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukannya membuka pintu untuk masuk, tapi Ia justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi pintu. Disandarkannya punggung mungil berlapis jaket itu pada muka pintu. Nafasnya satu-satu akibat berlari. Dan dari bibirnya yang memucat, gumpalan uap mengepul keluar. Tangannya yang memerah karena radang dingin yang diakibatkan suhu kala itu, ia kepalkan di depan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Di dalam kepalan tangannya, gantungan kunci berbentuk cup ramen tersembunyi.

Sejenak kemudian, ia mengangkat gantungan kunci yang berada di tangannya itu. Iris violet-nya memandangi benda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, juga kesal.

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~Keep My Promise! I Wanna Make You Cry!~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), Gaje, Typo(S). Lebay DLL,**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Main Character : Hinata and maybe Naruto**

**Other Character :****「****Sakura and Sasuke**

**Warning :**

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pagi hari yang biasa, Hinata berjalan dari rumahnya menuju halte bus. Tak ada semangat di wajahnya. Ia melangkah sambil terus menatap ke bawah, kepada jalan putih akibat terlapisi salju tebal. Namun, pikirannya tak sependapat dengan pandangan matanya. Gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya, langkah kakinya membawanya sampai pada halte bus yang sepi. Hanya terlihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di tempat itu. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan jaket tebal abu-abu, sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek bermantel bulu yang tampak sibuk memainkan _handphone-_nya. Hinata kecewa. Sebenarnya, ia sempat berharap bahwa salah satu di antara kedua orang itu adalah Naruto.

Hinata putuskan ikut menunggu di halte bus itu. Tetap terlarut dalam keheningan, ia duduk dan kembali melayangkan pikirannya tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kaki mungilnya mulai mengaduk-aduk salju yang menumpuk di bawah bangku halte bus.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia termenung, akhirnya sebuah bus datang juga. Dua orang yang sebelumnya berada di sekitar halte bus itu sudah menaiki bus. Sementara Hinata tampak ragu. Antara naik atau tetap duduk di halte bus. Menunggu seseorang, menunggu Naruto…

Ah, dia lupa. Dia pernah membuat Naruto terlambat masuk kelas karena ia menunggu Naruto untuk naik bus bersama, sedangkan Naruto sendiri jelas-jelas tak ingin berdekatan dengannya. Sangat sakit kalau mengingat itu.

Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk tidak menunggu Naruto.

**~'~"~'~**

"_Ohayo_…" gumam kecil Hinata sembari membuka pintu kelas secara perlahan. Tak dilihatnya siapapun di dalam. Gadis itu menghela nafas dengan panjang, lalu melirik jam dinding bulat yang menempel pada dinding kelas. 6.25. tentu saja kelas masih kosong. Siapa yang senang datang ke sekolah sepagi itu sedangkan kelas baru akan dimulai satu jam lebih kemudian?

Hinata menggantung tasnya pada gantungan yang ada di samping mejanya. Setelah itu, ia segera duduk di bangkunya dan membuka-buka buku pelajaran. Sekedar mengulang pelajaran yang beberapa minggu ini tak tertelan oleh otaknya.

**~'~"~'~**

Kelas akhirnya mulai penuh. Satu-persatu teman-teman sekelas Hinata berdatangan.

Sesosok anak manusia berambut matahari membuka pintu kelas seenaknya. Ia mengangkat salah satu telapak tangannya dan menyapa seisi kelas dengan ramai, _"Yo! Ohayoooo minna-san…!"_

Beberapa anak lelaki di kelas itu membalas sapaannya. Ada yang membalas dengan menyindir, membicarakan tentang Naruto-yang-tidak-telat-datang-ke-sekolah atau apalah, sebelum akhirnya menjadikan Naruto sebagai bahan candaan. Tentu saja Naruto-walaupun tidak terima dirinya di tertawakan- ikut bercanda dengan mereka.

Hinata terus memperhatikan sosok Naruto hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menyudahi acara tertawanya dan segera menghampiri bangkunya. Karena ia duduk di deretan belakang, ia harus melewati bangku Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mendarat di bangku miliknya sendiri. Kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata untuk menyapanya.

"Ng… Ohayo, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata. Hinata sangat terkejut saat Naruto mendengar sapaannya. Ia tersenyum senang pada Naruto. Gadis itu berharap Naruto akan menjawab sapaannya.

Sedang Naruto sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia memang memandang Hinata, tapi pikirannya tidak pada Hinata. Ia teringat pada gantungan kunci-yang sepertinya- milik Hinata, yang ia temukan dan sejak itu terus bersemayam di kantung celananya. Sungguh ia ingin mengembalikan gantungan kunci itu. Tapi, tidak tahu kenapa, hatinya memberi perintah untuk tidak menyerahkan benda itu sampai ia berhasil membuat gadis di hadapannya itu menangis. Sampai ia memenangkan pertaruhan ini.

Naruto akhirnya mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke tempat semula dan kembali berjalan ke kursinya tanpa berkata apapun. Sementara Hinata, mengikuti Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Ohayo!" Sebuah suara ceria terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kelas. Seorang gadis berambut _pink. _Terdengar hampir seisi kelas membalas sapaannya. Hinata mengalihkan _Amethyst-_nya dari Naruto menuju arah suara itu. Rupanya Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tapi, dirinya tercegat oleh sapaan Hinata yang penuh senyum, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata dengan canggung. Melihat gadis ungu itu membuatnya harus mengingat kejadian kemarin. Juga membuatnya mengingat tentang kecurigaannya tentang perasaan Sasuke terhadap Hinata yang… entahlah. Sepertinya Gadis penggemar _pink _itu tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Sakura-chan?" Suara Hinata kembali terdengar membuat Sakura tersedot kembali dari alam pikirannya.

"Eh, ng... _Ohayo.."_ Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia segera duduk di tempatnya yang berada di belakang Hinata.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan berkata, "Sakura-chan, Ng… aku mau tany-"

"_Gomen,_ Hinata-chan… aku mau ke toilet." Potong Sakura cepat dan segera berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Panggil Hinata sekali lagi. "Sakura-chan…" yang Dipanggil –dengan berat hati- menahan langkah kakinya dan memutar kepalanya menghadap Hinata. "Ng, k-kalau boleh… Nanti kita makan bekal bersama lagi, ya?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya tampak sulit diartikan. Setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam, ia menjawab, "Aku sudah janji makan bekal dengan orang lain. _Gomen_." Kali ini Sakura berlari agar Hinata tak memanggilnya lagi dan membuatnya menyesali keputusannya menolak ajakan Hinata.

Hinata cukup kecewa mendengar jawaban Sakura. entah mengapa dan entah bagaimana, ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan tingkah Sakura kali ini. Seolah-olah gadis itu sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

'_Sakura-chan…'_ Batinnya.

**~'~"~'~**

Beberapa detik yang lalu, pelajaran pertama telah selesai. Kini kelas mulai berdenging oleh suara para murid yang saling bercerita, Menunggu datangnya _Sensei _yang akan mengajar mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

Hinata menutup bukunya seusai sedikit merapikan catatannya. Ia mendesah pelan dan memandang papan tulis hitam yang dipenuhi tulisan kapur berwarna putih. Karena sepertinya tak ada yang berniat membersihkannya, Hinata berinisiatif untuk menghapusnya sebelum guru mata pelajaran kedua datang.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah penghapus papan tulis dan mulai menghapus. Bagian bawah papan tulis hitam itu sudah berhasil ia bersihkan. Tidak dengan bagian atasnya. Ia mencoba menggapai bagian atas dengan berjinjit. Sesekali ia melompat. Namun, tak jua membuahkan hasil. Papan tulis itu terlalu tinggi baginya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan penghapus papan tulis menghapus bagian yang tak terjangkau Hinata tersebut. Hinata yang terkejut memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah membantunya. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki bermata gelap…

"S-Sasuke-san…" Gumam Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman itu hanya melirik kecil dan kemudian meletakkan penghapus itu di tempatnya semula. Sadar bahwa Sasuke akan kembali duduk, Hinata buru-buru berucap, "_Arigatou_…"

Sasuke melirik melalui celah bahunya dan menjawab, "Hari minggu. Jangan lupa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Sasuke tak bisa melihat anggukannya karena lelaki _Raven _ itu berjalan memunggunginya.

Kelas terlalu ramai sehingga tak ada yang melihat maupun mendengar Sasuke dan Hinata tadi. Tidak, kecuali dua orang yang sepertinya terlihat kurang menyukai kedekatan dua orang itu. Sakura dan Naruto.

Entah mengapa, Naruto kurang suka apabila ia melihat Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggenggam gantungan kunci-milik Hinata-yang berada di saku celananya, dengan erat.

Drrrt. Drrt…

_Handphone_ oranye miliknya bergetar. Ia segera mengambil _Handphone_ tersebut dan membuka _flap_nya. Sebuah email baru dari Sakura. Naruto melirik Sakura yang duduk tak jauh di depan bangkunya. Menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh Naruto, Sakura memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk segera membaca _email_ yang dikirimnya. Naruto memilih untuk menuruti perintah gadis merah muda itu dan membaca _email _darinya.

**~'~"~'~**

Esok kembali menyapa. Matahari sudah mengawang di langit sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun sinarnya tampak remang akibat tebalnya gulungan awan di langit. Seorang gadis tampak sibuk bersiap-siap. Memakai kemeja polos berbahan tebal berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna ungu. Ia memakai _stocking_ hitam. Tak lupa ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan sebuah mantel cantik bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna ungu-pink. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja, dengan sebuah jepit rambut rajutan berbentuk pita ungu yang ia sematkan pada rambut bagian kirinya.

"Neji-nii, aku mau ke tempat Obasan. Neji-nii mau ikut?" Tanya gadis itu lembut sekeluarnya ia dari kamarnya. Ia sudah siap dengan menggendong sebuah tas mungil di bahu kanannya.

Neji yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya-yang kebetulan berada di seberang kamar Hinata- menatap Hinata sekilas dan menggeleng pelan. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar, ia berpesan pada Hinata, "Titip salam saja."

Hinata mengerti dan mengangguk kemudian menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk bersimpuh di depan pintunya. Ia membuka pintu ruang keluarga dengan cara menggeser pintu itu ke samping.

Tampak seorang lelaki paruh abad sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan ribuan kertas tertumpuk di atasnya. Hinata memanggilnya dengan pelan dan sesopan mungkin, "Otou-sama."

Lelaki yang dipanggil ayah itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang anak. Walau tatapan sang ayah begitu datar, namun Hinata dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam pancaran matanya.

"Hinata akan ke tempat Oba-san. Ada yang ingin Otou-sama titip untuknya?" tanya Hinata masih bersimpuh di depan pintu ruangan itu. Sang Ayah berdehem mengiyakan. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk menghampirinya. Hinata segera bangkit dan menghampiri Ayahnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi, sang pimpinan Hyuuga _corporation_ sekaligus Ayah Hinata memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan berkata memerintah Hinata, "Belikan bunga bakung saja untuknya. Jangan lupa kunjungi _Okaa-sama_. Bawakan bunga juga untuknya. Bunga yang biasa _Otou-sama_ berikan padanya. Katakan, bunga itu dari _Otou-sama_." Setelah itu, lelaki tersebut membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hinata tanpa banyak bicara menurut dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia keluar ruang itu dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan cara menggesernya.

"_Neechan_?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Hinata menoleh menghadap asal suara. Ditemukannya Hanabi sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat Oba-san. Otou-sama juga menyuruh _Neechan_ mengunjungi _Okaa-sama_." Hinata bernafas mengambil jeda. "Hanabi-chan mau ikut?" Tanyanya pada adiknya yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Sama siapa? Sasuke-nii?" Setelah Hanabi menyebutkan sebuah nama, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku mau, tapi… ada tugas. Aku akan kunjungi mereka minggu depan saja. Akan ku ajak Neji-nii." Hanabi mengutarakan ketidak bisaannya. "Hati-hati, _Neechan_." Kemudian Hanabi berlalu.

Hinata bergerak menuju pintu keluar dan segera memakai sepatunya. Ia berkata dengan suaranya yang merdu, "_Ittekimasu_." Sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

Terdengar jawaban dari hanabi yang berada di dalam rumah itu, "_Itterasai…"_

Di depan rumah dengan aksen jepangnya yang kental itu, Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Hinata dapat melihat sosok itu berdiri memunggunginya. Hinata menyapanya canggung, "S-Sasuke-san, menunggu lama?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalan di sekitar situ. Tanpa bersuara, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Seolah mengerti ajakan Sasuke, Hinata mengekor di belakang.

"_Otou-sama_ menyuruhku membeli bunga dulu. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar?" Hinata angkat suara. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya, kemudian ia berdehem mengijinkan.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang gadis berambut pink dengan kacamata hitam besar di sertai topi rajut merah, memperhatikan tindak-tanduk mereka dari jauh. Ia memandang mereka tak suka.

Sedangkan seorang lelaki tanpa penyamaran apapun berdiri malas di sampingnya.

"Kita ngapain, sih Sakura-chan?" Celetuknya dengan suara keras. Sakura mendesiskan bibirnya memberi tanda pada lelaki itu untuk diam.

"Kalau kita seperti ini, namanya kita _Stalker_. Nggak boleh lho, buntutin orang seperti ini." Cerocos Naruto sok memberi ceramah. Sakura kembali berdesis.

"Ssst, Naruto-_Baka_, seperti yang kukatakan dalam _email_ku kemarin. Aku cuma mau memastikan keadaan Hinata-chan aja." Sakura beralasan.

Naruto meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala kuningnya dan mencibir tak suka, "Hinata atau Sasuke-'kun'?" Naruto memberi penekanan pada kata 'kun'

"Diam dan ikuti aku saja, Naruto. lagipula dengan mengikutiku, kau bisa jalan berdua denganku, 'kan? Kau diuntungkan juga, tahu." Sakura terpaksa mengatakan alasan yang paling tidak ingin ia katakan. Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya.

~'~"~'~

"Sakura-chan, Di sana ada warung mie ramen. Ayo mampir!" Naruto menarik ujung mantel Sakura berkali-kali. Namun, Sakura masih asyik mengamati dua manusia yang berada di depan toko bunga. Sepertinya mereka sedang memilih rangkaian bunga.

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan acara 'memata-matai'-nya. Naruto menekuk wajahnya kesal diiringi dumelan beruntun.

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menyerahkan rangkaian bunga mawar-yang sebelumnya ia pegang- kepada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya tanpa malu-malu. Kemudian kedua orang itu terlihat sedikit bercakap-cakap-sayangnya Sakura tak dapat mendengar isi percakapannya- sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan toko bunga. Jarak kedua insan itu tampak dekat. Sesekali Sakura melihat, lengan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Naruto yang sebenarnya melihat hal itu, merasa tak suka melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ada perasaan tak rela melihat Hinata jalan beriringan dengan orang lain. Namun, ia segera menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari benaknya. _'Kalau hubungan mereka lancar, Aku bisa mendekati Sakura-chan tanpa ada gangguan siapapun. Baik gangguan Hinata atau gangguan si Teme itu.' _batinnya.

"Naruto." Sakura menyebut namanya. Naruto otomatis menghadapkan kepala oranye-nya pada Sakura yang sudah mulai berjalan membelakanginya. "Menurutmu, Apa hubungan Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto yang tidak mau tertinggal di belakang, segera menyusul Sakura dan menyamakan langkahnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Mana aku tahu. Mungkin, dulu mereka pacaran?" tebak Naruto.

Sakura memotong cepat, "Nggak mungkin! Kita teman Sasuke-kun sejak kita masih jadi anak ingusan. Dan nggak sekalipun pernah Sasuke mendekati perempuan selain ibunya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bersama anak perempuan." Sakura membantah Naruto.

"Bisa saja, 'kan? Kau sebegitu menyukai Sasuke sampai nggak mau melihat kenyataan, Sakura-chan." Naruto berkata sambil menyetopkan sebuah taksi. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk naik, agar bisa segera mengejar taksi Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu melaju. Entah sejak kapan, ia ikut andil memata-matai Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Naruto." Sakura menatap bebas pemandangan yang bergerak dibingkai oleh jendela taksi itu. tentu setelah mengambil tempat untuk duduk. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, ujung-ujungnya kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Percakapan kita pasti akan berlanjut pada pernyataan –bla-bla-bla- mu itu." Sakura bergumam tak jelas. Ia semakin malas menanggapi Naruto.

"Tapi, Sakura-cha-"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tolong aku dengan cara mengunci mulutmu." Perintah Sakura menatap Naruto melalui refleksi yang di pantulkan oleh kaca jendela. Naruto mengalah dan memilih untuk diam menuruti keinginan Sakura. Ia menatap ke luar melalui jendela taksi yang lain.

~'~"~'~

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah plang bertuliskan _'Konoha's Graveyard._' Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _Raven_ dan seorang gadis berambut Indigo turun dari kendaraan tersebut. setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada sang sopir taksi, Sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata menyusul Sasuke-si pemuda- yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke tempat itu.

Sakura dan Naruto pun turun dari taksi mereka beberapa detik setelah dilihatnya Hinata dan Sasuke menghilang di balik jalan setapak tempat itu. Sempat terhenyak Sakura dan Naruto ketika melihat tempat pemberhentian kedua pasang manusia itu selanjutnya. Sakura berpikir, bahwa tempat mereka berhenti selanjutnya mungkin di bioskop, restoran keluarga atau tempat-tempat yang menimbulkan kesan romantis. Tapi ini…

"Si Teme itu syarafnya sudah rusak." Gumam Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kencan di kuburan?"

"Ssst! Suaramu terlalu keras." Sakura menarik Naruto dengan kasar agar Naruto bergerak mengikutinya. Mereka kembali mengekori jejak Hinata dan Sasuke dengan sesekali bersembunyi di balik dinding atau pohon.

Hinata dan Sasuke tampak berjalan dengan lenggang. Kondisi mereka adalah Sasuke berjalan di depan dan Hinata berjalan di belakang. Hinata memeluk sebuah rangakaian bunga mawar yang cukup besar. Sehingga terlihat dengan jelas bahwa rangkaian bunga itu menghalangi pandangan Hinata untuk berjalan. Beberapa kali Hinata terseok oleh gundukan salju, namun tak sampai terjatuh. Naruto tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tingkah Hinata yang menggelitik perutnya.

Sang gadis Hyuuga dan pemuda Uchiha berhenti tepat di depan dua buah makam. Sasuke berlutut menatap salah satu nisan itu. Tangannya yang sempurna tanpa cacat mengusap butiran salju yang membeku di atas nisan itu. Sebuah nama dan tanggal kematian mulai tampak setelah ia menyingkirkan salju di nisan tersebut. Tatapan matanya yang semula dingin, kini melembut.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya pada kantung jaketnya, dan tangan itu ia tarik keluar dari jaket dengan menggenggam dua tangkai mawar merah muda. Warna kesukaan sang wanita yang namanya tertulis di nisan tersebut. Ia meletakkan bunga itu di atas nisan tersebut kemudian tersenyum dan melirih, "_Okaa-san_."

"_Oba-san, Ohayo gozaimasu_." Sapa Hinata sopan setelah meletakkan bunga bakung pesanan Ayahnya di atas nisan yang berada di depan Sasuke. "Ini dari _Otou-sama_. Dan Neji_-nii_ memberimu salam. Ia akan datang minggu depan bersama Hanabi-chan. Mengujungimu, _oba-san_. Juga mengunjungi _Okaa-sama_."

"Sasuke-san bilang, Itachi-_niisan_ tidak bisa datang karena kuliahnya. Karena itu, Hinata menggantikannya menemani Sasuke-san." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

"_Otou-sama_ menyuruhku mengunjungimu juga, _Okaa-sama_." Hinata akhirnya menurunkan rangkaian bunga mawar dan menaruhnya di atas makam yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan makam ibunda Sasuke. Makam itu berukirkan 'Hyuuga' dengan tanggal wafat yang sama persis dengan tanggal kematian di nisan ibu Sasuke.

Setelah kalimat Hinata itu, mereka cenderung diam. Bahkan hampir tak ada suara selama lima belas menit mereka berlutut di depan nisan ibu mereka masing-masing. Tak jarang awan putih mengepul dari mulut mereka karena perbedaan udara dalam tubuh dan luar tubuh. Angin tampak sesekali bermain dengan ujung rambut mereka. Terutama pada rambut panjang Hinata.

**~'~"~'~**

"Naruto, Apa kau bisa dengar apa yang mereka katakan?" Sakura berbisik setelah menyikut Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Setengah menyembunyikan badannya di balik pohon besar. Mereka memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata dari jarak yang cukup jauh sehingga tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto memicingkan matanya guna memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia berharap, setidaknya dapat menerka isi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan cara membaca gerak bibir keduanya. namun sayang, mereka berdiri membelakangi Naruto dan Sakura. "Aku nggak dengar apa-apa."

Walau begitu, Naruto terus mencoba. Ia pertajam pendengaran dan penglihatannya. Beberapa kali, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mempersempit jarak antara dia dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Terus sampai tanpa sadar…

Srag

BRUK!

"Uwaaa!" lelaki jingga itu terjatuh dalam tumpukan salju. Suaranya terdengar dengan kerasnya. Sakura yang melihat jatuhnya makhluk oranye itu, segera melipat kakinya untuk jongkok, menarik Naruto untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon dan membekap mulut Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan wol senada dengan topi rajutnya.

"_B-Baka_!" Bisik Sakura kesal. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali rasanya Sakura meneriaki kecerobohan Naruto. Jika saja mereka tidak sedang menguntit, mungkin sudah ia laksanakan keinginan itu.

~'~"~'~

Srag

BRUK!

"Uwaaa!"

"A-apa itu…" Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terkejut karena kekhusyuannya berdoa untuk ibunya terganggu oleh suara misterius yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Hinata mengangkat tegak punggungnya dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari asal suara. Setelah tak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang masih berdoa. Sepertinya lelaki disampingnya tak terusik oleh suara itu.

Hinata menunggu sampai ia rasa Sasuke telah selesai berdoa. Masih dalam posisi jongkok di hadapan makam ibunya, Segera ia bertanya, "Apa Sasuke-san dengar suara barusan?"

"Mungkin kucing." Jawabnya singkat tanpa merubah posisi, tanpa menatap mata sang penanya. Cukup aneh manusia es sepertinya mau menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"K-kucing?" Hinata kembali bertanya tak mengerti.

Dengan diiringi seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan dan tak dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata. Sasuke kembali menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan nada bicara datar "Ya. dua ekor kucing penguntit yang menyebalkan."

~'~"~'~

Setelah mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk tidak mengintip, Sakura kembali melongokkan sebagian kepalanya untuk melihat kondisi Hinata dan Sasuke. "Kumohon, jangan dengar, jangan dengar, jangan dengar…" bisiknya berkali-kali bagai sebuah kaset rusak. Sedang Naruto, duduk disamping Sakura dengan mulutnya masih ditutupi tangan Sakura.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura spontan. Ia tak melihat siapapun lagi di tempat Sasuke dan Hinata sebelumnya berada. Kontan saja ia panik.

"N-Naruto… mereka nggak ada!?" Sakura akhirnya melepas tangannya dari Naruto. Naruto, menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit menggerutu karena bungkaman Sakura, kemudian ikut melongok dari balik pohon. Benar. Mereka tak ada di tempat.

"J-jangan-jangan mereka sadar…" Opini Sakura sambil terus menatap dari balik pohon.

"Nggak. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang." Naruto mencoba berpikir positif. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan oleh gadis _bubble gum _itu gara-gara kejadian tadi. Naruto-pun masih mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Gara-gara _Baka_-Naruto, sih!" Sakura mulai menyalahkan Naruto.

"Salahkan saljunya. Aku jatuh gara-gara saljunya terlalu licin!"

"Alasan apaan, tuh? Ngg-"

"Ehem…" sebuah deheman yang cukup keras memotong acara perang mulut mereka. Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya mereka mengenal suara tersebut. Sangat kenal malah.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto maupun Sakura kini menegang. Mereka merasakan _thrill_ yang luar biasa dari arah punggung mereka. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuh. Seakan-akan, yang berdiri di belakang mereka saat ini adalah dewa kematian yang siap merenggut nyawa mereka saat itu juga. Gugup benar-benar menguasai mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto dan Sakura memutar lehernya, untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Tubuh mereka semakin kaku tatkala melihat pelaku yang telah menciptakan ketegangan pada mereka.

Lebih menyeramkan dari dewa kematian sekalipun.

"S-Sa-s-su-ke-kun…n…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata sedang Naruto, tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat akan menyebut nama temannya itu.

Sang _Raven _yang namanya baru saja disebut, membalas dengan tatapan dingin tak dapat dimaknai.

"Y-yo! Sasuke-_Teme_… Kebetulan ketemu di sini…" Ceplos Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Sakura melirik Naruto kesal.

'_Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? ketahuan banget bohongnya!' _Batin Sakura kacau. Antara panik dan jengkel.

Benar saja. Sasuke bergeming. Tetap diam tak menjawab basa-basi Naruto. Hanya bola matanya saja yang memberi jawaban pada kedua penguntit itu.

"Sasuke-san!" Dari kejauhan, Hinata berlari ke arah di mana mereka bertiga berada. Langkah kakinya yang kecil terkadang terseok akibat salju yang bertumpuk. "S-Sasuke-san, Tunggu…" Teriaknya lagi di sela sengalan nafasnya. Sasuke tak menatapnya sekalipun.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" Ujarnya dengan nada bicara terkejut setelah akhirnya berhasil mengejar Sasuke dan berdiri selangkah di belakang punggung tegap Sasuke. "N-Naruto-kun…?" Sambungnya ragu-ragu saat melihat Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Ng…" Keduanya bergumam bersamaan. Bagai suara ribuan lebah yang berdenging dengan kerasnya. "Kami s-"

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?!" Tanya Sakura memotong alasan yang akan diluncurkan Naruto. "K-k-KENCAN, ya?" Tuduhnya sembari menudingkan telunjuk kanannya pada wajah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar deru angin yang terkadang bersiul di telinga mereka. Sakura masih dalam keadaan menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Hingga akhirnya hening dipecahkan oleh Sasuke. Ia menyerongkan kepalanya ke kiri, menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil-hampir berbisik- mendengar tuduhan Sakura yang begitu kekanakan-menurutnya. Pemandangan langka. Justru Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan panik.

"B-bu-bukan, Sakura-chan… j-jangan salah sangka… a-aku dan Sasuke-sa-"

"Aku dan Hinata sepupu." Sasuke menyela Hinata. "_Okaa-san_ dan _Obasan_ saudara kembar. Aku sepupu Hinata dari Ibunya, sedangkan Neji adalah sepupu Hinata dari _Hiashi-Ojisan_."

Sakura terdiam mendengar Sasuke. Bukan karena pangeran es itu berbicara dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya, tetapi karena jawaban lelaki itu. "Sepupu?" Sakura mengulangi sepenggal kata dari kalimat Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab Sakura. ia hanya memandang Sakura tanda mengiyakannya.

Gadis berambut _pink _itu melepas kacamata -yang sebelumnya membingkai matanya- dengan asal dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut kuning hanya bisa menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan acak. "S-sudah kubilang, kan Sakura-chan…"

"S-Sudah! Naruto-baka!" Sakura menyikut Naruto jengkel. "Ng…Anoh, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura kembali bertanya. "Sejak kapan tahu kalau kami membuntutimu?" Sakura memain-mainkan ujung bajunya yang menyembul keluar dari jaketnya.

"Dari aku keluar rumah, menunggu Hinata di depan rumahnya, di toko bunga, turun dari taksi, sampai selesai kami memberi bunga pada _Okaa-san_ dan _Oba-san_. Dari awal aku sudah sadar." Ujar Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap kedua mata-mata itu. Berbicara dengan arogan, menatap dengan dingin.

Mendengar itu, Naruto semakin lebar menyengir sedang Sakura semakin kuat menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kalian berdua, aku jadi berbicara tiga kali lebih banyak dari biasanya." Sasuke mengantongi kedua tangannya dan bersiap untuk berbalik.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke membalas panggilan Sakura dengan tatapannya. "Apa kau suka Hinata-chan?" Sakura kembali bertanya dan kali ini secara frontal.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. '_Ma-mana mungkin?!'_ ucapnya panik. Hanya saja ia mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Nggak." Jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"S-Sakura-chan." Hinata berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman tersebut. "Sasuke hanya menganggapku saudaranya. Terlebih karena aku, mirip dengan… kedua ibu kami yang sudah lama pergi."

"Benarkah? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat kalian berdua…" Jeda Sakura ciptakan karena merasa tak rela mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "… berpelukan. Di halaman belakang sekolah." Gadis pink itu merasa risih saat harus mengucapkan kata 'berpelukan'. "Selain itu, Sasuke-kun berkata bahwa dia merindukanmu, Hinata-chan…"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan mendengar kalimat Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan iHiHinata tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"S-Sakura-chan, sebenarnya begini…"

**~'~"~'~**

"_Hinata."_

_ Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memenuhi panggilan Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga, matanya bersinar senang melihat gantungan kunci itu tergantung di salah satu jemari Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan cepat._

_ Sasuke menyerahkan gantungan itu pada Hinata. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah ayu gadis Hyuuga itu._

_ "Arigatou… Sas-"_

_ Tangan Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hingga Hinata dapat merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Tangan mungil Hinata yang mengepal berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. _

"_Aku merindukanmu…" Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatah kata tanpa intonasi._

_ "Sasuke-san, A-aku…"_

_ Belum selesai Hinata meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata di telinga Hinata, yang membuat Hinata terhenyak mendengarnya._

"…_Okaa-san." Sontak Hinata menghentikan pukulannya pada Sasuke._

_ "Sasuke-san…" Panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata. "Kau masih menganggapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata setelah mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'Okaa-san'. "Seperti Mikoto-Obasan?"_

_ Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Ia tak sekalipun berniat melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya. Sedang Hinata, iapun diam tak bergerak. Tak sekalipun berniat menolak Sasuke setelah mendengar sepatah kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu._

_ "Dari dulu, pandanganku padamu tak berubah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Menceraikan kesunyian ketika itu. "Kau selalu terlihat seperti Okaa-san."_

_ "Ta-tapi kau tahu, 'kan kalau aku-" -_Bukan Mikoto-Obasan_. Sayangnya Hinata tak dapat meneruskan kalimat terakhirnya karena Sasuke memotongnya._

_ "Aku tahu." Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aku tahu kalau kau bukan Okaa-san. Karena itu hari Minggu, temani aku ke tempat 'itu'..."_

_ "Tempat 'itu'?" Hinata menautkan alisnya. "Tempat 'Okaa-san'-mu? tempat yang… dulu?" Hinata kembali bertanya. '_Makam Mikoto-Obasan?' tanyanya dalam hati. Entah kepada siapa.

_ "Hn." Jawaban Sasuke terdengar samar._

_ "J-jangan-jangan… hari Minggu nanti adalah hari…"_

"_Hn." Sasuke tak ingin Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya dan membuatnya mengingat duka itu. itu sebabnya pemuda itu memotong cepat kalimat Hinata._

'_Begitu rupanya. Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari Minggu nanti adalah peringatan hari kematian Okaa-sama dan Oba-san…' Tutur hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan hari kematian ibundanya tercinta._

_Akhirnya Hinata putuskan untuk mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke._

_**~'~"~'~**_

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pinky-nya setelah menyimak penjelasan Hinata. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam bagai patung yunani. Sedang Naruto, Ia-berusaha- memasang wajah mengerti.

"Ha~h…" Desah Sakura lega. "_Yokatta, ne_… kupikir…" Sambungnya sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Hn, Kau pikir apa." Kalimat tanya dari Sasuke yang tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Ng-Nggak-nggak-nggak-nggak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat diiringi kibasan tangannya di depan wajah manisnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja, Ahahahaha…" Gadis itu tertawa hambar dengan pipinya yang semakin merah karena memendam malu yang berlebihan.

"_Teme, Chotto_." Naruto merangkul Sasuke dan menjauh untuk sedikit memberi pertanyaan pada teman baiknya itu. Sakura sendiri menghampiri Hinata untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi-wanita.

"Hinata-chan, _Gomen nee…"_ tukas gadis serba merah muda itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam meminta maaf.

"E-eh? Kenapa minta maaf, Sakura-chan?" Hinata gelagapan. Tak mengerti makna polah-tingkah Sakura.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura kembali berdiri tegak. "Aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu. Aku kira kau menyukai Sasuke-kun dan Sasuke-kun juga menyukaimu. _Gomen_!" Sakura kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aaa…. Nggak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku…" Hinata sedikit panik dan ikut membungkukkan badan.

"Aku yang salah, kenapa jadi kamu yang meminta maaf, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura masih dalam posisi tubuh membungkuk.

"E-e… K- karena… aku nggak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kalau aku menceritakannya, kesalahpahaman seperti ini nggak akan terjadi…" jawab Hinata. Tubuhnya pun masih membungkuk dengan kedua tangan ia sampirkan ke samping. Jadilah mereka bercakap-cakap dengan posisi ganjal seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka menyadari keanehan itu dan kembali berdiri tegak serta menertawakan diri mereka sendiri.

~'~"~'~

"Aa!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya pertanda bahwa ia mendapat sebuah ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ujarnya setelah mereka keluar dari kawasan kuburan.

"Ee? Kemana?" Naruto membalas kalimat Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menatap Sakura menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm…." Sakura memasang mimic berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain Konoha Land? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sana."

_Deg!_

_Taman bermain? Konoha Land?_

Hinata dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit di terjemahkan.

"Terdengar menyenangkan." Celetuk Naruto penuh senyum.

"A..Ano…" Hinata berusaha menyela.

"Ya, 'kan?" Sakura membalas celetukan Naruto dengan ceria. Mereka tak mendengar Hinata.

"A…Ano…" Kembali Hinata berusaha menyela."K-kami tak bisa-"

"Nee, Hinata-chan… Ayolah. Menurutku, kalian terlalu serius belajar. Bermainlah sekali-sekali untuk menjernihkan pikiran…" bujuk Sakura sembari menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

"_D-Demo_…"

"Tenang saja, Kami yang traktir. Sebagai tanda minta maaf sudah menuduh yang bukan-bukan." Naruto hampir menggerutu saat dirinya juga dilibatkan harus menraktir Sasuke dan Hinata. Untung saja Sakura sempat menyikutnya kembali sebelum lelaki jingga itu benar-benar menggerutu.

"Yosh!" Teriak Naruto penuh antusias. "Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas. Sakura ikut mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Kemudian, ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan. Sehingga mau tak mau, mereka harus mengikuti keinginan Sakura dan Naruto untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berjalan-diseret- Sakura. Sasuke terdiam. Namun, terlukis dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak suka dengan rencana ini.

~'~"~'~

"Kyaa~" Sakura berteriak kencang sesampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk taman bermain.

"Woooa! Sudah lama sekali nggak kesini!" Naruto sama antusiasnya dengan Sakura. Mata birunya terlihat berbinar memerhatikan ribuan wahana permainan yang ada di Konoha land itu. "Baiklah. Mulai dari mana?" Naruto meremas tangannya, menggemeretakkan tulang jarinya. Ia sangat tidak sabar ingin bermain. "Woa! Aku tahu! Ayo kita mulai dari _roller coaster_!"

"Baka! Tunggu dulu!" Sakura menarik ujung belakang jaket Naruto hingga langkah lelaki itu tertahan. Kemudian, Sakura menoleh menghadap Sasuke dan Hinata yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tanpa semangat sama sekali. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan… Ayo!" perintahnya penuh senyum dan memutar tubuhnya kembali, berjalan di kanan Naruto menuju wahana _Roller Coaster_.

"Sasuke-san…" Tanya Hinata seraya memandang sepupunya itu. "B-bagaimana ini…"

Sasuke mendesahkan nafas tertahan. Ia, tanpa membalas tatapan Hinata, "Hn. Semoga mereka tak ke tempat 'itu'." dan berjalan membuntuti Sakura dan Naruto. Pun Hinata akhirnya menyeret kakinya mengikuti ketiga temannya itu.

**~'~"~'~**

"Selanjutnya, kita ke _Photo Box!"_ Usul Sakura yang lebih tepat jika di sebut perintah. Naruto teriak setuju. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka hanya mengikuti keinginan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun? Hinata-chan?" Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kalian lelah?" Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya yang anggun. "Terus kenapa? Ayolah… Kita baru _main roller coaster, merry-go-round_, cangkir putar, rumah-rumahan hantu… kalian sudah lelah?"

Hinata diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Sebenarnya, gadis _violet_ itu sudah merasa lelah. Entah bagaimana bisa Sakura masih sanggup bermain setelah memainkan wahana-wahana yang disebutkannya tadi.

Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Diikuti Hinata dan Sasuke yang didorong oleh Sakura. Sakura masuk setelah mereka semua telah di dalam _box_ foto.

"Yosh, sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto beberapa detik kemudian, setelah mereka mengetur tempat untuk berfoto.

"_Chi-zu_!" Koor keempat orang itu bersamaan.

**~'~"~'~**

"Yang terakhir, ayo kita naik _Ferris Wheel_." Usul Sakura menunjuk kincir putar. Lalu ia menghadapkan kepalanya pada Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya asyik memerhatikan hasil foto mereka.

"Sudah senja, nih. Ayo kita naik _Ferris Wheel_ dulu sebelum pulang. Kumohon…" rengek Sakura kepada ketiga temannya itu, bak seorang anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Karena Sakura sudah meminta seperti itu, Hinata tak tega untuk menolak permintaan sahabat _pinky_ nya itu. Lain dengan Naruto. Ia merasa tak keberatan selama ia bisa berlama-lama dengan Sakura. sedangkan Sasuke, ia memilih untuk mengikut saja.

Tepat di depan gerbong _Ferris wheel_, sang penjaga yang berdiri di depan gerbong itu berkata, "Satu gerbong hanya dapat diisi dua orang dewasa." Sambil mengangkat dua jarinya.

Keempat anak manusia itu kini saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan naik duluan dengan Sakura-chan." Celetuk Naruto memutuskan seenaknya. Lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu menarik tangan Sakura menuju salah satu gerbong yang telah terbuka pintunya.

"Eeh?" Si gadis berambut pendek itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. "Aku mau sama Sasuke-kun!" ia kembali merengek. "Sasuke-kun bagaimana? Kau mau dengan siapa?" Sakura menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab, "Hn." Diiringi dengan gerakan mengengkat pundaknya. Ia seolah tak mengambil pusing dengan siapa ia akan naik gerbong _ferris wheel_ itu.

"Eeh? 'Hn.'-mu itu memiliki seribu makna, Sasuke-kun…" Gerutu Sakura kesal. Kemudian, ia memutar kepalanya kepada Hinata. "Kalau Hinata-chan?"

Yang ditanya diam saja. Namun, ekor matanya melirik pada pemuda berambut matahari yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tanpa sengaja, _Sapphire_ milik lelaki itu berpapasan dengan Amethyst-nya. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap. Berharap lelaki itu mau naik dengannya. Berharap lelaki itu tak menolaknya jika ia berkata ingin naik _Ferris wheel_ dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang menangkap gelagat itu dari pancaran mata Hinata, segera Naruto mengalihkan matanya agar tak terlalu lama berpandangan dengan Hinata. Bertindak tidak mengerti arti tatapan Hinata. Hinata kecewa dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengembalikan tatapan matanya pada Sakura dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya itu, "Terserah saja…"

"Uung!" Erang Sakura seraya mengerutkan mukanya. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua?" kesalnya.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun, Sakura-tanpa meminta persetujuan dari ketiga temannya yang lain- menarik lengan Sasuke kasar dan menyeretnya masuk salah satu gerbong kincir putar. Setelah ia dan Sasuke berada di dalamnya, ia menutup pintu dengan cepat dan memohon dengan berteriak kepada penjaga _ferris wheel_ itu, "Cepat kunci pintunya!". Sang penjaga menuruti perintah Sakura dan menggeser gerbong dimana Sakura dan Sasuke berada menjadi gerbong kosong yang lain. Ia membuka pintu gerbong itu dan mempersilakan Naruto serta Hinata untuk naik.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto dan hanya mendapat lambaian tangan dari Sakura yang sudah berada di atas.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depannya, memunggunginya. Ia tak berani mengambil selangkah kakipun untuk maju. Ia tak berani masuk ke dalam gerbong itu sebelum Naruto sendiri masuk dan mengajaknya. Tak berani berharap lebih.

Naruto bergeming. Tak bergerak sedikit pun. Hinata tak dapat mengetahui ekspresi apa yang sedang di tampakkan lelaki itu. Siapapun yang lihat kejadian mereka beberapa detik yang lalu, pasti dapat mengerti bahwa Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada Naruto. Naruto bagai dicampakkan oleh Sakura dengan terus terang.

Gerakkan kaki Naruto yang melangkah memasuki gerbong kincir putar itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Hinata hanya memperhatikan Naruto saja. ia masih belum berani mengikuti Naruto untuk masuk. Bahkan, Naruto telah duduk di salah satu sisi gerbong, lelaki itu tak berusaha mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam. Membuat Hinata semakin berkeringat dingin akibat dinginnya sikap lelaki itu.

"Nona." Panggil penjaga wahana _Ferris Wheel_ yang mulai kesal karena Hinata tak segera masuk ke gerbong. "Anda jadi masuk atau tidak?"

Hinata –yang merasa tak enak- segera mengangguk dan masuk ke gerbong itu. ia duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto. Gerbong itu beruangan kecil sehingga kaki Naruto yang panjang bersentuhan dengan ujung lutut Hinata. Naruto tak peduli dan membuang muka. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap gerbong di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sedikit lebih atas dari gerbong di mana Hinata dan Naruto berada.

Pintu gerbong mereka telah ditutup. Kini _ferris wheel_ telah dijalankan.

Sunyi, senyap, Hening.

Tak satupun baik Hinata atau Naruto yang berusaha merusak kesunyian itu. Hinata memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela _ferris wheel_ itu. Semakin lama, keberadaan mereka semakin tinggi. Dirinya dapat melihat kelipan lampu-lampu kota yang mulai menyala di antara hamparan selimut salju. Matahari yang berwarna samar mulai bersembunyi di balik perpotongan horizontal bumi. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sudah lama tak Ia lihat. Tapi tetap saja tak dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang telah beku karena pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pemuda yang selalu saja berhasil mengiris hatinya. Pemuda yang selalu berhasil mengoyak hatinya karena tingkah lakunya.

'_Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak naik ferris wheel dengannya…_' sesal gadis berambut panjang itu dalam hati. Walaupun matanya mengarah pada pemandangan luar yang dibingkai jendela, sesekali ia melirik Naruto.

"Kenapa harus denganmu." Kata Naruto yang sepertinya lebih ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau menghalangiku dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto berkata pelan. Tak membentak Hinata sama sekali.

Hinata membisu. Tak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela _ferris wheel_ yang memantulkan bayangan samar dirinya. Ia dapat melihat refleksi Naruto dari sana.

"Tidak." Hinata akhirnya menjawab asal. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Ia melirik Naruto.

"Kenapa dia lebih memilih Sasuke?" Naruto mengabaikan jawaban Hinata dan kembali bergumam. Masih menatap gerbong di mana Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Tak tampak apapun selain ujung kepala milik keduanya.

Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia membiarkan kalimat Naruto mengambang di udara. Ia tak berusaha memberi jawaban pada lelaki di hadapannya. Apapun yang akan ia katakan ia rasa percuma saja. lelaki itu menganggapnya tak ada. Keberadaannya di tempat itu hanyalah udara yang tak terlihat. Ia hanya udara di _sapphire_ lelaki itu. Gadis manis itu pada akhirnya ikut memandang gerbang di mana Sakura dan Sasuke berada.

Kini gerbong mereka telah berada di titik puncaknya. Sedang milik Sakura dan Sasuke berada sedikit di bawah mereka.

~'~"~'~

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depannya. "Kau kenapa? Marah?"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Lelaki itu sibuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura sekali lagi. lelaki itu menjawab dengan sepenggal kata andalannya, "Hn."

Sakura menghela nafas dengan keras. Ia mengembalikan posisi duduknya hingga bersandar pada dinding gerbong. "Kau marah." Simpul Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Yang ditanya kembali tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun, kau marah gara-gara aku memaksamu naik _ferris wheel_ denganku?" Sakura memperbaiki duduknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah." Jawab lelaki itu datar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sakura menyerah. Memerlukan tenaga yang begitu besar jika harus berbicara dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang satu ini. Bicaranya terlalu irit. Akhirnya ia sendiri memilih untuk diam. Mencari topik lain yang sekiranya akan dijawab lelaki itu dengan semangat.

"Sakura." tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memanggilnya. Entah sejak kapan, _Onyx_-nya sudah menatap Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lima kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura memandang Sasuke sebagai jawaban dari panggilan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hal ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang mendalam pada Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lagi. "Nggak jadi." Sambungnya.

"Eeeh?" Sakura setengah berteriak kesal. "Nggak jelas."

Kembali hening. Entah mengapa, situasi kali ini menjadi canggung.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan terus terang. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya yang terlihat bergitu sempurna. Warnanya yang putih pucat tak merusak ketampanan wajahnya. Bahkan, saat ia tak sedang tersenyum sekalipun, auranya yang begitu _cool_ terpancar keluar. Matanya yang bagai langit malam, memantulkan cahaya samar milik matahari di luar jendela _ferris wheel_.

Sakura membatin, _'Apa di _Onyx_-nya itu ada aku, ya?_'

"Apa." Tanya Sasuke mendadak, membuat sakura terbangun dari dunia imajinasinya.

"Eeh?" Sakura gugup. "Apanya yang 'Apa'?"

Sasuke kini memandang Sakura. "Kau memandangku terus."

Wajah Sakura merona. Malu rasanya ketangkap basah sedang memandang seseorang yang disukainya. Terutama jika yang memergoki itu adalah orang yang sedang dipandangnya.

"Ng…" Sakura berpikir. "A-aku Cuma ingin tahu…" Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak dengan mengambil nafas perlahan. "Apa di matamu…"

"…Ada aku, Sasuke-kun?"

Kembali sepi.

Norak. Sakura merasa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Perkataannya barusan terdengar seperti ia sudah menembak pemuda di depannya. Sasuke-kun. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Seakan dengan menunduk dapat meredam rasa malunya.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tentunya di dalam hati.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga Sasuke menghela nafas. Sakura dapat mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

Sakura semakin merasa tertekan. Ia memilih untuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk berkata, "A-aa… Lupakan saja perkataanku bar-"

Ia tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya. Sesuatu mengunci bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat.

Bibir Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

~'~"~'~

Hinata dapat melihat kepala _Raven_ Sasuke bergerak perlahan mendekati kepala Sakura. Dengan cepat otaknya menafsirkan gerakan itu dengan…

"Naruto-kun! Jangan!" Hinata memutar cepat kepalanya pada Naruto. Ia memajukan badannya ke arah lelaki tersebut.

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Lelaki itu justru berusaha setengah berdiri-karena gerbong ferrish wheel tidak setinggi tubuhnya- untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke di gerbongnya. Ia berharap apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tidak terjadi.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lagi, sambil mendongak menatap Naruto yang dalam posisi setengah berdiri. Kali ini tangannya menarik ujung jaket Naruto. "Jangan lihat mereka. Kumohon!" pinta Hinata. Lagi-lagi, Naruto tak menjawab.

Hinata mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih setia menarik ujung jaket Naruto. salah satu tangannya ia gerakkan menuju wajah Naruto untuk menutup mata lelaki itu. "Ja-jangan lihat mereka! Naruto-kun akan sakit hati jika melihatnya!" Gadis itu merusaha menghalangi pandangan Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Ia menempatkan dirinya di depan Naruto.

"Minggir. Jangan menghalangi pandanganku!" perintah Naruto sedikit berteriak. Ia memandang dari sela bahu Hinata. Ia masih memfokuskan matanya pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Dan apa yang paling ia takutkan terjadi.

Ia melihat wajah Sakura dan Sasuke terpaut begitu dekat. Hampir tak ada jarak sama sekali di antara keduanya. Sangat jelas ia melihat bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka.

"ARGH!" Kesal Naruto. Ia merasakan amarah dalam dirinya memuncak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada dinding gerbong. Sontak hal itu membuat gerbong tersebut terguncang. Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Ia terduduk di lantai gerbong kincir putar itu, di bawah bangku gerbong. Bibirnya dengan perlahan memekik.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bangku _ferris wheel_. Sedangkan Hinata, ia yang kini telah terduduk di lantai gerbong itu, salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat ujung mantel yang dikenakan Naruto. ia mendongak menatap Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…" gumaman Hinata yang terdengar bagai sebuah bisikan. Hinata dapat melihat kesedihan memancar dari air muka lelaki di depannya. "Sudah kubilang jangan melihat… mereka… " Suara Hinata semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Naruto kini memandangnya. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal. Tak ada lagi kesedihan di sana. "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku." Ujar Naruto dingin disertai dengan gerakan tangannya yang menepis tangan Hinata kasar.

"Akh!" Seru Hinata penuh kejut. Perih menguasai telapak tangannya.

Hening kembali larut hingga _Ferris wheel_ tersebut menyelesaikan putarannya.

~'~"~'~

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha memulai percakapan seturunnya dari kincir putar. Sakura terdiam karena pikirannya terpenuhi oleh kejadian antara dirinya dan Sasuke di gerbong _ferris wheel_. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia diam saja karena pada dasarnya, memang itulah pembawaannya. Hinata membisu karena ia masih takut akan kemarahan Naruto. Naruto sendiri memilih diam dan berjalan di posisi paling belakang setelah Hinata. lelaki it uterus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tak terdengar suara apapun selain suasana hiruk pikuk Konoha's Land.

Selain suara langkah kaki mereka yang tenggelam di dalam keramaian itu.

"Ng… A-ah! Aku lapar!" seru Sakura memecahkan keheningan mereka. "Ayo kita makan dulu sebelum pulang!" usulnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe terbuka tepat di seberang mereka. "Di sana..."

Deg!

Hinata terkejut melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura. Tempat itu…

Ia memandang Sasuke dari belakang. Walau tak melihat wajah lelaki itu, Hinata dapat merasakan perubahan pada diri lelaki itu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan. Kita makan di tempat lain saja!" Hinata mendekati Sakura dan memberi ide lain. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah lapar. Lagipula, kafe ini makanannya enak-enak. Aku nggak mau yang lain!" Sakura bersikeras. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke pelan.

Namun Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tetap mematung. Hal itu membuat Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali menyebut nama Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga, dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangannya dari Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut atas perilaku Sasuke, dapat melihat tatapan lelaki itu yang berubah dingin kepadanya. Sakura dapat merasakan kemarahan yang begitu meluap dari tatapan itu. Setelah itu, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura lagi setelah ia melihat punggung Sasuke menghilang di antara kerumunan manusia di taman hiburan itu.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. "Dia marah."

Sakura memalingkan perhatiannya ke Hinata. "Dia? Sasuke-kun? K-kenapa?" Sakura memberi pertanyaan beruntun pada Hinata.

"Hari ini, lima tahun yang lalu, di tempat ini…" Hinata menunjuk kafe yang sebelumnya di tunjuk Sakura.

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan takut. _Feeling_nya berkata bahwa ia telah melukai perasaan Hinata serta Sasuke atas ajakannya tadi. "lima tahun yang lalu, Atas usul Sasuke-san kami mengadakan pesta ulang tahun _Okaa-sama_ dan _Oba-san_, maksudku ibu Sasuke." Hinata memulai ceritanya. "Atas usul Sasuke-san juga, kami menyewa seluruh kafe ini agar mudah mendekorasinya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Sasuke-san meminta bantuan _Oji-san_-ayah _Neji-nii_ untuk menjemput _Okaa-sama_ dan _Oba-san."_ Hinata mengambil nafas sebentar. Jarang sekali ia berbicara sebanyak ini. "Tapi di tengah jalan, mobil yang di pakai untuk menjemput _Okaa-san_ dan _Oba-san_ terlibat kecelakaan beruntun. Mereka berdua dan _Oji-san_, tak ada yang selamat satupun." Raut wajah Hinata berubah sendu.

Sakura terdiam. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sasuke selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian _Okaa-san, Oba-san_ dan _Oji-san_. Ia tak menunjukkannya lewat kata-kata, tapi melalui sikapnya. Sejak itu, ia tak peduli dengan pesta ulang tahun. Ia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini… sampai hari ini-"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto, memotong cerita Hinata yang belum sempat diselesaikannya. Ekor mata Hinata mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Naruto akhirnya. Tetapi entah tak mendengarnya atau sengaja tak mendengarnya, Sakura tak memberi balasan apapun atas panggilan Naruto. ia terus berlari hingga hilang ditelan kerumunan manusia di _Konoha's Land._

Naruto berlari mengejar Sakura. Hinata ikut berlari di belakangnya sebab langkah kakinya yang begitu kecil tak dapat menyamai lebar langkah Naruto dengan kaki panjangnya.

~'~"~'~

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura berkali-kali. Ia berlari melalui setiap jalan tikus yang ia temui. Mencoba mencari jalan tercepat menuju rumah Sasuke yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Tak ada tempat lain yang mampu ia pikirkan selain rumah Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu kembali ke rumah jika ia merasa tak nyaman akan sesuatu.

Tepat setelah ia belok dari arah gang kecil yang ia lalui, matanya menagkap sosok Sasuke berjalan membelakanginya. Sesegera mungkin ia memanggil pemuda itu di tengah sengalan nafasnya. "Sasuke-kun!"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Menghentikan langkahpun tidak.

"Sasuke-kun, _Gomenasai_… maafkan aku!" Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar permohonan maaf Sakura.

"A-aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hinata." Sakura bangkit dari posisi bungkuknya. Mata Zambrud-nya menatap ujung jalan sementara tangan kanannya menggaruk lengan kirinya yang tak gatal. "Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu mengingat kesedihan itu. gara-gara aku, kau harus mengingat tentang kec-"

Bagai _de javu_, bibir Sasuke yang menyentuh bibirnya membuat perkataannya terpotong. Ia tak mengerti lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah menghadapnya? Seingatnya, Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih setelah Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke memindahkan bibirnya tepat ke samping telinga Sakura. Ia berbisik perlahan, "Kalau aku tidak 'Menutup' mulutmu, kau akan membuatku semakin mengingat kejadian itu."

Kalimat Sasuke membuatnya memerah.

"_S-Sasuke-kun no Baka_…" lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

~'~"~'~

Naruto berhenti berlari. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya begitu susah untuk digerakkan. Seolah-olah, beberapa saat yang lalu kakinya baru saja berubah menjadi batu.

Semua ini karena _Sapphire_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia melihat kedua sahabatnya dalam posisi itu.

Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menyentuhkan bibir mereka.

Hatinya sesak. Sakit di ulu hatinya kembali menyerang. Bagai sebilah pisau telah mengiris hatinya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Mengapa dalam satu hari, ia harus melihat adegan yang sama diputar ulang?

Mengapa harus kedua orang sahabatnya?

Mengapa harus Sasuke dan Sakura?

Mengapa harus Sasuke dan bukan… dirinya?

Dan masih banyak mengapa-mengapa lainnya yang mengambang di benak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menyapanya sembari berlari. Namun, derapan langkah lari gadis itu berhenti saat ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik badan Naruto. i-itu…

"N-Na-"

Belum sempat Hinata menghampiri Naruto, lelaki itu memutar badannya dan berlari melewatinya. Hinata bahkan tak sempat melihat wajah Naruto karena lelaki itu berlari sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama, Hinata mengambil langkah seribu mengejar Naruto.

'Naruto-kun…'

Senja telah bermetamorforsis menjadi malam, Diiringi dengan jatuhnya butiran-butiran es lembut dari langit. Seolah ikut berduka bersama lelaki berambut jingga yang tengah berlari itu.

~'~"~'~

"Hh.. hh…" Lenguhan nafas Hinata yang satu-satu, terdengar begitu jelas. Kepulan uap panas keluar dari mulutnya disebabkan oleh perbedaan suhu. Kepala gadis itu terus bergerak ke kanan-kiri mencari sesosok lelaki berjaket oranye. Tak di pedulikannya butiran salju yang berlomba-lomba meninju dirinya. Prioritas utamanya kini hanya satu. Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya ia melewati sebuah taman bermain anak-anak dengan beberapa sarana bemain seperti jungkat-jungkit, bak pasir dan sebagainya. Di salah satu ayunan, ia melihat siluet lelaki duduk di sana. Tanpa mengayunkan ayunan itu sedikitpun. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk.

Dalam pandangan matanya, Naruto terlihat menangis.

Punggung yang biasanya tegap itu menangis.

Hinata membuka tas mungilnya untuk mengambil sebuah payung andalannya. Payung lipat yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dibukanya payung itu dengan tergesa. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok lelaki yang ia yakini adalah Naruto. Lelaki yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"N-Naruto-kun…" lirihnya saat telah berditri tepat di depan Naruto. Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Di rambutnya, sedikit tertumpuk salju. Sedangkan di bagian pundak dan punggung, sebagian dari tumpukkan salju itu telah meleleh. Mengakibatkan jaket yang dipakai lelaki itu menjadi basah.

Hinata menjulurkan salah satu tangannya-yang tidak ia pakai untuk memegang payung- menuju pundak dan kepala Naruto. dengan telaten, Ia membersihkan daerah tersebut dari salju. Setelah itu, gadis nila itu menyodorkan payungnya agar Naruto terlindungi dari salju.

"Tolong jangan menggangguku." Usir Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata.

"A-aku… a-aku hanya ingin… menghibur…" Sudah berusaha seperti apapun, Hinata tetap saja gugup saat berbicara dengan lelaki ini.

"Menjauhlah. Aku akan terhibur kalau kau menjauh dariku." Ketus Naruto. "Kalau saja kau tak menggangguku, Sakura sudah menjadi milikku."

Hinata menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Mana mungk-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. _Sapphire_-nya menangkap bayangan mata Hinata. dengan sangat jelas, ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya telah direfleksikan oleh mata gadis itu. Mata sewarna _Amethyst_ yang begitu teduh. Namun mata itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku… aku sangat mengerti rasanya menyukai seseorang, yang menyukai orang lain." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, berusaha mencari pemandangan lain yang disuguhkan taman itu. "Bahkan, walaupun dia mengetahui perasaanku, dia mengabaikanku…" kalimat Hinata selanjutnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"… Jangan menyindirku …" Naru kembali menundukkan kepalanya. sesekali kakinya mengais salju di sekelilingnya.

"…mung-mungkin… kita sama-"

"Aku tak pernah mau sama dengan siapapun." Naruto menyela Hinata sebelum gadis itu berkata lebih banyak. "Kau hanya berusaha menarik simpatiku saja dan…" Naruto terus berkata panjang lebar dengan penuh emosi. Tak jarang ia membentak Hinata dengan keras. Memandang tajam Hinata, melontarkan kata-kata kejam yang menusuk hati Hinata. tetapi, gadis itu diam saja. tak sekalipun berusaha menjawab atau membalas ejekan Naruto padanya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya karena tak tahan terus-terusan didiamkan gadis di depannya. "Kau merasa semua omonganku benar?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. "N-Naruto-kun sedang kesal dan sedang mencari tempat untuk menumpahkan kekesalan Naruto-kun itu…" Hinata mengambil selangkah lebih dekat pada Naruto. "Karena itu, aku akan diam dan mendengarkan semua perkataan Naruto-kun sampai perasaan Naruto-kun tenang…"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tertegun dengan kata-kata Hinata. Sangat jelas ia menghina gadis di hadapannya itu, dan gadis itu bisa berkata seperti itu pada orang yang telah mengejeknya. Seakan ejekannya itu tak melukai hati gadis itu sedikitpun.

Naruto tak berusaha untuk berbicara lagi. Pun Hinata yang lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri memayungi Naruto hingga lelaki itu bosan berada di situ, atau hingga salju lelah mengganggu mereka.

"A-apa… Naruto-kun tidak lapar?" Hinata mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Kalau nggak salah, di sekitar sini ada kedai _ramen_ yang en-"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto menarik ujung mantel bercorak _stripe_ ungu-_pink_ milik Hinata sehingga membuat tubuh gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto mameluk pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya hanya memegang ujung mantel Hinata. Lelaki itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada Hinata. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Hinata terkejut. Debaran jantungnya meningkat. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara jantungnya berdetak hebat. Bagaikan sebuah _orchestra _yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu merdu bertempo cepat. Tak terhentikan.

"J-Jangan salah sangka!" usik Naruto masih menyandarkan keningnya pada bagian perut Hinata. "Tetaplah begini... sampai aku tenang… seperti katamu tadi…"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Naruto, walaupun ia tahu anggukannya itu tak dapat dilihat Naruto.

Hinata meregangkan tangannya yang memegang payung dan menyandarkannya pada salah satu pundak Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya. Segaris senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Hatinya membatin,

'_Aku berharap waktu dapat berhenti di saat-saat seperti ini…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue.**

.

.

.

.

.

Special thanks :

, Kithara, putri Hyuuga Uzumaki,

**rqm3490, aigiaNH4**, ika chan, Ds, Abelcancer S. Uzucha, **The Amethyst Hime, Ayaka The Colorful Flowers, **suka snsd, Megu-Megu-chan, miss bawelll, Kakashillua, Tshirtcrackers, freyjadour, **Neerval_Li, **yessy lestari, **lavender hime chan, **kurirana , **Kitami-minagawa, **el corona, jovana, lee sica, Shiratobi, **Bluemaniac, Acrew Namikaze, **L, Gyurin Kim, **Layla, Demaiko Sakakigara, OraRi HinaRa, , **uzumaki mbah-ruto, **Hanamoto Aika, cookies chocolate, amexki-chan, **sasuhina-caem, Mrs. Cry cry, mi mi liauw, **Hoshi no Nimarmine**, wiedelicious, Hinata Chan, **Erryeoo**, Ryu, **Yamanaka Emo, adetOxy**, **ayumi kido, Bluecloudz, **yui doo-chan, **Na Fourthok'og, Kuro Tenma, **Anon, **Seiba Artoria, **Kaneko, Minami Eika, **Nara Kazuki, **namikaze blues, Kiriko mahaera, Nanaichi, **DarkNoah, L Namikaze, Mongkichii, **yeojaraku, ikki, **Dhekyu, **mysunshine hatake, zoroteucchi

**(Maaf kalau ada yang namanya lupa saya tulis)**

**(Maaf saya ga bisa PM-in satu-satu…)**

Author's Note :

Hehehe… Minna-chama, Saya update-nya cepet, 'kan? *PLAK!**Digampar karena sok _Innocent_. Gomen, Rippe dah kelas 3 SMA sekarang, mau ngetik kelanjutannya itu susah banget… susah nyari waktu senggang… beneran, deh… maafin Rippe, ya… minna san…

Kyaa! Apa-Apaan ini? Tambah hancuur! Sepertinya chapter kali ini nggak terlalu bagus ya… maklum, dah lama Rippe ga nulis…^^

Akhirnya sudah sampai chapter ini… mungkin 2 chapter lagi, ceritanya selesai… hehe

Yak… waktunya rereview~

**.**Hinata Chan: thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. Maaf nunggu lama, ini lanjutannya… semoga suka ^^

**.** : thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. Makasih dah setia nge-review, sampe bolak-balik bka fic ini… Rippe tersentuh banget ^^… hehe… nih lanjutannya… happy reading…

**.**wiedelicious : thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. Benarkah? Makasih sudah mau baca dan review. Rippe senang dengan reader yang santun sepertimu ^^. Sekali lagi, makasih dah mau menunggu cerita ini… ^^ sekarang dah update nih… jgn lupa di baca, ya… ^^

**.erryeoo : **thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….hehe, jangan gitu, donk… Hinatakan selamanya milik Nauto… ya, betul tuh… Naru jahat amet… huhuhu… gampang itu, bakal Rippe buat Naru menderita ^^

**. **Ryu : hehe, sudah terjawab penasarannya, kan? He? Ok… kita lihat endingnya nanti, ya… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**putri hyuuga Uzumaki : hehe, sorry telat … amiin… semoga ajayang ngereview lebih dari 500, yanf ngefave lebih dari 600… makasih atas doanya… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**Guest_kithara: thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. End.. makasih banyak dah rajin ngabsenin fic ini… Rippe terharu banget dengan kerja kerasmu… namamu akan Rippe ukir di dalam hati Rippe yang terdalam… takkan Rippe lupakan selamanya *PLAk*#di pukul karena lebay# nih, akhirnya doamu dikabulkan… fic ini sudah update… semoga ga lupa dengan jalan ceritanya, ya…^^ happy reading ^^

**.**miss bawelll : huueee… Rippe dibilang nggak bertanggung jawab… nih, dah update… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**Kakashillua : hehehe… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…., n makasih dah mau menyukai fic nggak jelas ini… happy reading…^^ hmm… maunya apa? Happy ending? Sad ending atau Question Ending?

**.**tshirtcrackers: thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. Hehe… I keep your promise ^^…

**.**freyjadour : Hehe, dah buru-buru update, nih… *Plak* hem… happy ending, ya… gimana ya… bisa nggak ya… kasih tau nggak ya… *Plak* ehehe.. nggak maksa kok… kan kamu Cuma mengutarakan pendapat aja…^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Neerval_Li **: Halo, Neerval_Li alis Jimi-li… makasih dah mau repot-repot pake akun buat ngereview fic ini… Rippe terharu. Hm… Rippe belum sempat baca fic yang kau rekomendasikan… Rippe belum sempat… maaf, ya.. tapi pasti akan Rippe sempatkan membaca pas ada liburan nanti… ^^… selain itu, thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. Dah update, loh… jangan lupa baca, ya…

**.**yessy lestari : reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, fic ini sudah update nih… hehe… kerja keras banget yessy buat ngingetin Rippe… sampe banyak banget reviewnya.. Rippe terhatuuu ^^… thanks, ya dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.lavender hime chan :** ini dah update… untuk saat ini, Rippe belum bisa ngasih tau bakalan happy ending atau nggak*Dilempar panci* kalau perubahan pair…Rippe …ng… *Di lempar wajan karena kelamaan ngomong.* hehe… gimana ya… hm…, thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**kurirana : thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^…. Hehe… pengakuan silent reader, nih..^^ *Nyikut-nyikut kurirana*

**.kitami-minagawa : **hehe… gimana nasib mereka? baca kelanjutannya aja, ya…^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**el corona : hehe… ok, Rippe nggak pernah lupa buat ngeupdate, kok… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**jovana : Hontou? Beneran suka? Makasiiihhh ^^…. Dah di lanjutin, nih…. thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**lee sica : Hei, makasih sudah mau nyembetin baca…^^ hwa..hwa… iya, kasian banget Hinata-chan… hehe, Naruto seperti apapun emank tetep keren… yosh, nih dah lanjut… jangan lupa baca, ya…^^

**.**Shiratobi : Kyaa~ hehehe…. Aku jahat, ya… ngebuat kamu hampir nangis... semoga cerita selanjutnya juga menyentuh hatimu…*sokromantis*. thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.bluemaniac : ** okeee, dah di lanjutin.. ^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Acrew Namikaze : **thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….Hehe, gapapa… mau ngereview atau nggak kan sebenarnya hak reader… ^^… beneran? Makasih pujiannya*kepala Rippe membesar sahking GR-nya* makasih dah mau ngefave ^^ and thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**L :hehe… makasih, kk…

**.**Gyurin Kim : Hahaha… ceritanya ribet ya? huhuhu….NGGAK! *Teriak-teriak GAje* jangan berasumsi demikian! Kembalilah pada jalan yang benar, wahai anakku… (?) wahaha… kita lihat aja cerita ini, ya… semoga Rippe mampu membuatmu kembali berasumsi bahwa NaruHina itu lebih kereen dari SasuHina… ^^ Yosh! thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Layla : **gapapa… review seperti apapun akan Rippe hargai ^^… hehe… thanks pujiannya… Rippe akan berusaha membuat deskripsi yang lebih baik lagi.. mohon dukungannya, ya^^

**.Demaiko Sakakigara : **Kyaa~ *Ikut-ikutan teriak Gaje* beneran? Makasih dah suka sama cerita buatan Rippe… hmm… panggil aja Ririrea, atau Rippe, atau Rii, Atau nama asli saya, Ririn… mau pake embel-embel apa aja terserah… hehe… Rippe juga bingung mau manggil apa nih… kasih tau namamu juga ya…

**.OraRi HinaRa : **Yosh… makasih dah mau review^^ hehe…Rippe juga suka banget adegan yang terakhir di chapter sebelumnya itu… Rippe berpkir keraaas banget buat captain adegan itu sampe rasanya kepala Rippe ini mau pecah * *. Yosh… Rippe akan terus semangat ^^

**. : **hehe.. ga ada kata telat dalam ngasih review…(menurut Rippe). Wahaha… gampang itu… pokoknya tugas nya Rippe sebagai author adalah membuat Naruto-cayangku menderita selama-lamanya*RASENGAN!*… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**uzumaki mbah-ruto : hehehe… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Hanamoto Aika : **hehehe… yang sabar, ya Hinata… *ikut-ikutan ngelus kepala Hinata* hehe… maksih sudah bersedia ngereview… ^^ nih dah update kilat… *Aika : Kilat dari mana? 6 bulan nunggak gitu!?*

**.cookies chocolate : ** Hai, Cookie-chan… namamu manis baget…^^ salam kenal ^^… makasih dah ngereview and sampe ngefave… nih dah update…. Jangan lupa baca, ya…^^

**.amexki-chan : **#bales peluk Amex-chan*… hehe, semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter kali ini, kan? thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**sasuhina-caem : hehe… biarin aja tuh orang… ngaak bakal bisa ngebuat Rippe down dan berhenti nulis kok… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**Mrs. Cry cry : Oke… eeeh? Na-na-nangis? Hehe… oke.. Rippe aja jengkel sama Hinata di fic ini… mau maunya ngejar orang kayak gitu… hehe… gitu, ya? ok deh… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**mi mi liauw : hehe… makasiha atas pujianna… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Hoshi no Nimarmine : **hehe… apa yng terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan di baca… ^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Bluecloudz : **hehe, makacii… ^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**naruto lover : hehe… tugas Author adalah mendengarkan dan menuruti permintaan readeer… apalagi reader yang baik hati dan santun sepertimu… ^^ biarkan saja Flamer di pojokan sana… ntar basi sendiri… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**yui doo-chan : hehe… makasih… Naruto jahat karena dah tuntutan scenario yang Rippe ciptakan.. *Geplaked* hehe… thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Na Fourthok'og : **hehehe… makasih Neechan dah mau datang mereview… ^^ hahaha… Rippe sukses ngebuat hampir setengah pembaca fic ini galau… *bangga ga jelas* tebakan Neechan bener… mereka nengok makamnya mertua Rippe, Mikoto *Geplaked*. Hehe, oke… Rippe tunggu amukan Neechan selanjutnya… jangan lupa ngamuk-baca review- ya… ^^

**.Kuro Tenma : **wohoho… *ketawa gaje* ini sudah Rippe lanjutin… jangan lupa baca, ya… Salam kenal juga, Kuro-san… penggil aja aku Ririrea, Rii, atau Rippe… terserah saja.. ^^

**.**anon : haha… biarkan aja, non… abaikan aja orang nggak jelas itu… hm… anon-san mau manggil saya apa terserah aja… saya orangnya nrima apa yang diberikan kepada saaya (?)… makasih…. Rippe pasti bertanggung jawab. Rippe janji bakalan namatin fic ini… walau harus dengan update yang lelet sekalipun… *Kicked*. thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.Seiba Artoria : **Amin… semoga cerita muter-muter ini Happy ending… oka, makasih dah mau menyemangati Rippe… ^^ ah, jangan panggil senpai gitu… kita semua kan sederajat… sama-sama masih belajar.. panggil nama aja… nih, dah update… cepet kan? Cuma selang 8 bulan dari update chapter sebelumnya, kok… *dilempar mobil karena sok nggak bersalah*

**.**kaneko : heee… sudahlah, biarkan saja dia.. Rippe akan terus semangat menulis…makasih dukungannya… ^^

**.**Minami Eika : hehe… makasih atas reviewmu… paling panjang di antara yang lain… tapi, Rippe seneng banget dapat review seperti itu… rasanya seperti sedang ngobrol dengan teman dekat… (?). eee? Rippe ini cewek tulen yang cantik dan baik hati… *Gepplak* hehe… nih dah di update… jangan lupa di baca, ya…^^

**.Nara Kazuki : **hehe…benarkah?

**.**namikaze blues : sankyuu, Next Chapter: telah di update!

**.**Laguna Stream : Makasih Hinaannya ^^

**.**Kiriko mahaera : hehe… bener juga, ya… kayaknya cowok" di fic ini suka nganiaya para cewek… buat para pembaca cowok, don't try at home!. Hehe… …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**nanaichi : hehe… makasih… amin… semoga sperti yang nanaichi bayangkan..(emangnya yang kau bayangin itu kayak mana?). …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.DarkNoah : **makasih dah menyukainya… ^^ hehe… tuntutan scenario,tuh… …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.L Namikaze : **…^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….ssemoga capter ini menghapus rasa penasaran mu… ^^

**.mongkichii : **makasih atas jejaknya ^^. Hehehe… seperti apa ya^^ bisa kau tebak, kan? Hm… dan apa yang kau tebak itu, sepertinya sebagian besar benar… yosh, chekidot! ^^

**.**yeojaraku : hehe… thanks. …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**ikki : makasih sudah mau datang lagi ^^ hehe… nih dah update…

**.Dhekyu : **rumnit banget, ya.. hehe…yosh! Dah update, nih… …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**mysunshine hatake : ya tuh! Jahat banget Narutonya… hm… rencana end sekitar 2 chapter lagi, nih… mohon dukungannya~ …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**zoroteucchi : Yeup! Kau pinter banget menebak cerita yang kubuat… …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.ayumi kido: ** hehe… silent reader yang insyaf? Bahasa yang ayumi pake lucu, ah^^. Ehehe… makasih pujiannya… *GR mode: ON* oke, ayo kita rame" buat Naruto menderita n\dan menyesal~~~

**.adetOxy** : Hehe… Rippe baca ulang dan Rippe mengerti maksudmu… sepertinya memeang ada yang salah dengan adegan itu… ok, makasih atas koreksinya… mohon bantuannya untuk chapter kali ini ^^.

**.Yamanaka Emo : **boleh, boleh.. panggil aja Rurippe dengan Rippie-chan… bener tuh! Ayo kita bakar perkedel Naru rame-rame *Nyiappin tungku berisi minyak panas**Dilempar nuklir sama fans Naruto* hehe… Rippe juga suka kata-kata itu^^  
>Cengo ngeliat adegan mesra Key-chan dengan Key-kun<p>

**.**Megu-Megu-chan : wkwkwk… dan kali ini dah update lagi, loh…

**.**suka snsd : teet! Seratus buat mu… hubungan mereka saudaraan! … nih, dah update, loh…

**.Ayaka The Colorful Flowers : **ehehe… jangan down gitu… ya itu, Naru jahat. Beneran nih, feelnya kerasa? Syukurlah…. Makasih buat dukungannya selama ini… ^^ ah, Rippe suka Review yang panjang, kok.. hehe…

**.The Amethyst Hime** : hehe… mereka ada pa, ya? huhuhu…. Kita liat kelanjutannya… ~

…^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.**Abelcancer S. Uzucha : hehe… Rippe juga jadi bingung dengan cerita yang rippe buat sendiri… yosh, dah update, nih… jangan lupa baca… ^^

**. **Ds : Ehehe… gimana, ya… mungkin Rippe simpan idemu itu untuk di timbang-timbang… hm.. kira-kira ada 2 Chapter lagi, mungkin?

**.**ika chan : hehe… makasih pujiannya… …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.aigiaNH4 : ** hehe… dah update secepat yang Rippe bisa. Kalau nggak, mungkin baru Rippe update bulan april, habis Rippe UAN SMA… *Nyari alasn* ehehe… fluffy, ya? hehe… nggak nyadar sampe kau bilang begitu… hehe… kau unik. Yang lain bilang mereka nangis baca fic eneh Rippe, tapi kau satusatunya yang ketawa… hehehe… …^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

**.rqm3490 : **…^^ thanks dah nyempetin waktu buat review… ^^….

.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama…

~YAK! Berakhirlah sesi Review kali ini! *Ngelap keringet yang udah berceceran di mana-mana.* beneran, deh. Hampir 3 jam sendiri buat ngejawab review kalian. Fyu~h…

Nah, bagi yang nggak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, ya…^^

Dan makasih pada para silent reader yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. Semoga suatu hari hati kalian semua tergerak untuk memberikan review pada Saia…*Lebay mode : ON*

Yosh! Arigatou, minna-san…

.

.

.

**Rurippe no Kimi**

.

.

22 Oktober 2012


	5. Chapitre 4

Sebuah kamar yang kental dengan berbagai macam barang berwarna ungu dan putih. Hinata-sang pemilik kamar tersebut- sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku kimia yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Sementara posisinya sendiri saat ini adalah terhimpit di antara meja belajar dan sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja tersebut.

Hening adalah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana di dalam kamar itu. hanya terdengar dentingan detik jarum jam dinding dan suara jari telunjuk gadis itu yang sesekali mengetuk meja belajarnya untuk sedikit meredakan keheningan.

Tok. Tok.

Hinata-gadis itu- dapat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya telah diketuk oleh seseorang. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah kepala bersurai coklat yang sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu.

"…_Neechan_?" ucap sosok itu perlahan, takut mengusik kekhusyukan kakaknya dalam belajar. "Lagi belajar, ya?" sosok gadis kecil itu segera masuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan empunya kamar. Setelah menutup pintu kamar ruangan tersebut, ia melangkah mendekati sebuah ranjang berwarna ungu bermotif bunga berwarna putih dan segera melompat ke kasur tersebut dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat suara deritan pada kasur yang bergoyang akibat mendapat dorongan dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Hanabi_-chan_." Panggil Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di atas meja. "Kalau naik kasurnya kasar seperti itu, kasurku jadi berantakan, 'kan?"

Yang dinasihati hanya memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya dan menggulingkan badannya di kasur tersebut. begitu menemukan sebuah_ manga_ di atas ranjang tersebut, ia berusaha menggapainya dan membuka _manga_ itu di sembarang halaman.

"_Neechan_, aku bosan…" Desah Hanabi sambil terus membaca _manga_ di tangannya.

"Belajar saja, bagaimana?" Hinata berusaha memberi saran kepada _Imoutou-_nya. Masih dalam posisi sama, yaitu tak menatap Hanabi.

Hanabi menghela nafas dengan keras. "Malas. Lagipula aku baru saja menyelesaikan PR-ku. Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar, _Neechan._" Hanabi mengambil jeda sejenak.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keheningan kembali tercipta.

"_Neechan_…" Hanabi kembali memanggil Hinata. Ia melemparkan _manga-_yang sebelumnya berada di kedua tangannya ke sembarang tempat. "_Ne_, Apa yang terjadi dengan gantungan kunci dariku? Sudah ketemu?" Hanabi kembali berguling di atas ranjang Hinata sehingga posisinya kali ini adalah tengkurap dan wajahnya menghadap pada meja belajar yang berada di sebelah kanan kasur itu. Ia dapat melihat bagian samping wajah kakak perempuannya itu, yang menghadap buku di meja belajar.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi padanya, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya dan menutup buku di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan.

Benar juga.

Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan gantungan kunci kesayangannya itu?

Mungkinkah karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak hal yang menimpanya?

Permata Hinata yang sewarna _Amethyst_ melirik pada sebuah gantungan kunci yang bergelayutan di atas tas sekolahnya. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk _cup ramen. _

"_Neechan_, kau mendengarku?" Hanabi membuyarkan lamunan remaja berumur enam belas tahun itu. Karena terkejut, ia hanya tergagap menjawab Hanabi. "Eee-i-a-ap-apa, Hanabi_-chan_?"

"Ya ampun, _Neechan_! _Neechan_ melamun?" Hanabi sedikit kesal saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya –terlihat seakan- tak mendengarkan perkataanya. "Tadi aku tanya tentang gantungan kunciku. Tapi dari reaksi _Neechan_ barusan, sepertinya belum ketemu, ya?"

Wajah Hinata menjadi sendu.

Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menghilangkan gantungan kunci pemberian Hanabi itu. Hal itu menyebabkan Hinata tak berani melayangkan pandangannya pada adiknya dan hanya bisa menunduk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan adiknya.

"Su-sudahlah, _Neechan_…" Hanabi merasa bersalah saat melihat raut wajah cantik milik kakaknya berkerut sedih. "Ba-bagaimana kalau cerita yang lain saja?" Hanabi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Ah, iya? Bagaimana kalau _Neechan_ cerita tentang orang yang _Neechan_ sukai? Itu, tuh, yang pernah _Neechan_ ceritakan. Yang orangnya suka senyum. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa…" Hanabi berbicara panjang lebar, berusaha mencari topik yang sekiranya dapat kembali menceriakan kembali Hinata. Seingatnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu, kakaknya selalu bercerita mengenai orang yang disukainya dengan penuh senyum dan pandangan mata berbinar.

Namun, apa yang dipikirkan gadis kelas tiga SMP itu salah.

Wajah Hinata semakin sendu saat mendengar topik pembicaraan yang disodorkan Hanabi. Hanabi semakin merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia telah menyentuh titik sensitif di hati kakaknya.

Saat Hanabi kembali mencari topik pembicaraan, Hinata angkat suara.

"Namikaze Naruto. Itu namanya."

Sunyi. Tak ada yang angkat bicara selama beberapa menit.

"Ng… _Neechan_, apa sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Hanabi perlahan, mencoba melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai 'orang yang disukai' setelah ia rasa kakaknya tersebut mengijinkannya bertanya lebih lanjut. "… Terutama dengan orang itu?"

_Bingo!_

Hinata sempat terdiam dan melirik Hanabi sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Apa dia jahat padamu, _Neechan_?"

"…Jahat, tapi dia kemarin baik padaku. Ta-tapi padahal seharusnya dia jahat. Ta-tapi dia sebenarnya nggak jahat. T-tapi…" Hanabi cukup bingung dengan aturan kalimat Hinata ketika menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi?" Tanya Hanabi sekali lagi. Hinata tak menjawab. Ia ragu untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus bercerita atau tetap menjaga masalah tersebut seorang diri.

Hanabi mendesah pelan. Sepertinya, Hinata tak ingin bercerita padanya. _'Apa boleh buat?'_ Pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, _Neechan_. Tak perlu cerita kalau kau tidak ingin…"

Hinata tersenyum atas perhatian adiknya. "Terima kasih, Hanabi-chan."

Saat Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah menuju kasur di mana Hanabi berada, ponsel miliknya yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya bernyanyi merdu. Dengan mengurungkan niatnya menuju kasurnya, Hinata kembali menghampiri meja belajar di mana tas sekolahnya berada. Ia mengubrak-abrik sedikit isi tas tersebut sebelum tangannya keluar dari dalam tas dengan menggenggam sebuah ponsel ungu.

Pada layar kecil di luar _flap handphone-_nya, sebuah gambar surat berkedip-kedip.

'Sepertinya ada _email.' _Batinnya.

Dan apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar. Ketika ia membuka _flap Handphone-_nya, sebuah kotak pemberitahuan kecil-di depan _wallpaper _layar ponselnya-muncul. Kotak pemberitahuan itu bertuliskan nama _'You've got an email'_ di dalamnya.

Hinata segera membuka _email _itu dan membaca isinya.

.

_From : Sakura-chan_

_ To : Hinata-chan_

_ Subject : Boleh aku menelponmu?_

Konbanwaaa_! Hinata-chan, kau sibuk? Boleh aku menelponmu untuk curhat?_

_ ._

Bibir Hinata melengkung di kedua sisinya. Hanabi yang melihat itu melontarkan sepotong pertanyaan, "Siapa?"

Hinata menoleh dan menjawab, "Teman _Neechan_." Yang di sambut Oh kecil dari Hanabi.

Hinata kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya dan mulai mengetik jawaban untuk Sakura.

.

_From : Hinata-chan_

_ To : Sakura-chan_

_ Subject : Re: Boleh aku menelponmu?_

_ Konbanwa… Boleh, Sakura-chan ^^_

_ ._

Sedetik setelah Hinata menekan tombol _'Send' _di layar _handphone-_nya, _handphone_ manis itu kembali bergetar dan berdengung, tetapi dengan _ringtone_ yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Hinata segera menekan tombol hijau bersimbol gagang telepon, dan meletakkan _handphone _tersebut di telinga kirinya. Ia memberi salam, _"Mo-moshi-moshi,_Sakura_-chan?"_

"Moshi-moshi!" jawab suara dari seberang. _"Hinata-_chan_, boleh aku curhat?" _Sakura kembali meminta ijin pada Hinata.

"Mm, Tentu, Boleh saja…"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura yang berada di seberang telepon tak berbicara sedikitpun. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai ceritanya.

_"Ini tentang Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau mendengarnya, 'kan?" _pada akhirnya, Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" jedanya sebentar "Boleh saja…"

_"Kau nggak akan cerita ke Sasuke_-kun_, kan? Meskipun kau saudara sepupunya, Hinata_-chan_?" _Sakura kembali bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Em!" sahutnya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura padanya. "Lagipula… aku dan Sasuke-san jarang mengobrol panjang, Sakura-chan. Tenang saja…"

_"Makasih, Hinata_-chan_."_ Meski tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, Hinata yakin bahwa gadis itu sedang tersenyum.

_"Emm… begini…" _Sepatah kata mengawali cerita Sakura. _"Kau ingat hari di mana kita, maksudku Aku, Kau, Sasuke_-kun_ dan Naruto pergi ke _Konoha's Land_?"_

Hinata berdehem mengiyakan. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, _"Waktu kita naik kincir putar, kau juga ingat, 'kan? Sebenarnya… waktu itu…" _Sakura memotong percakapannya. Nada suaranya terdengar bahwa ia sedang bimbang. Entah bimbang karena ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk bercerita, atau karena hal yang akan diceritakannya.

_"Err.. Aku dan Sasuke-kun berciuman."_ Aku Sakura akhirnya.

Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Mengingat kala itu, ia dan Naruto berada di dalam sebuah gerbong _Ferish wheel _yang berada satu tingkat lebih atas dari gerbong Sasuke dan Sakura. Mengingat saat itu, ia dan Naruto menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Be-Benarkah?" Hinata yang tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, memutuskan untuk melemparkan pertanyaan sebagai respon dari curahan hati Sakura padanya.

_"Ya, Hinata_-chan_. Dan tidak hanya itu, kau ingat ketika Sasuke_-kun _pergi dari _Konoha's Land_ karena aku tak sengaja menyakiti hatinya?"_

"Saat… Sakura_-chan_ mengejarnya?"

Sakura kembali berdehem membenarkan pertanyaan Hinata. _"Saat itu, Sasuke_-kun_ telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Saat aku meminta maaf padanya… lagi-lagi, dia kembali men- kau tahu maksudku, 'kan, Hinata_-chan_?"_

Untuk kedua kalinya, tentu saja Hinata tahu tentang hal itu. Ia melihat kejadian antara Sasuke dan Sakura saat itu karena ia sedang mengikuti Naruto yang mengejar Sakura karena Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Sakura tentunya.

"Apa … Apa kalian, maksudku Sasuke_-san_ dan Sakura_-chan_ sudah… Pacaran?" Hinata mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Terdengar desahan nafas berat dari seberang telepon. _"Itulah yang nggak ku mengerti_." Sakura mengambil jeda sesaat. _"Setelah itu, perlakuannya padaku biasa saja. seolah tak terjadi apapun! Kau tahu Hinata-_chan_? seolah tidak-terjadi-apapun!"_ Sakura memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Terdengar jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal. _"Saat aku pergi ke rumahnya tadi malam karena ibuku memintaku mengantarkan makan malam yang dibuat lebih oleh ibuku, dia yang membuka pintu rumah."_ Hinata sesekali berdehem seraya mendengarkan Sakura berkisah panjang lebar. _"Dan saat itu, aku sudah deg-deg-an setengah mati, kau tahu? Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Cuma bilang "_Thanks_."."_ Nada suara bicara gadis bermarga Haruno itu berusaha meniru nada bicara Sasuke. _"Habis itu dia menutup pintu rumah tanpa menyuruhku masuk atau apa…"_

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kecil –yang untungnya- tidak di lihat Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura akan memarahinya jika melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini menahan tawa mendengar cerita 'cinta'-nya.

_ "Ya Ampun, Hinata_-chan_? Dia itu sebenarnya apa, sih? Walaupun sudah lama mengenalnya, aku nggak pernah bisa paham sama tindak-tanduknya!"_

_"Hinata_-chan_, kalau menurutmu statusku dan Sasuke_-kun_ itu apa, dong?"_ Sakura menanyakan pendapat Hinata.

"E-Eh? Aku… Aku tidak tahu juga, Sakura_-chan_. Kalian… membingungkan…" ujar Hinata pelan. "Apa Sasuke_-san _bilang kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"_…_" Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari penelpon di seberang sana.

"Apa Sakura-chan sudah bilang kalau Sakura_-chan _menyukai Sasuke_-san_?" Hinata kembali bertanya dan lagi-lagi tak mendapat gubrisan apapun dari yang ditanya.

"Sakura_-chan_?" Hinata memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. "Kalau belum dua-duanya, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada hubungan di antara Sakura_-chan _dan Sasuke_-san_?"

"Ha-Habisnya…" Sakura terdengar gugup menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Di-dia sudah men-menci… um… k… u…" Suara gadis itu semakin lama semakin mengecil hingga Hinata hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan kalau dia suka padaku?" kali ini, Suara Sakura kembali ke _volume_ sebenarnya.

"Me-menurutku belum tentu, Sakura_-chan_." Kata Hinata kembali berpendapat. "Bagaimana kalau kau memastikannya lagi pada Sasuke_-san_?"

"_Hmm…"_ Sakura berdengung. _"Benar juga. Lebih baik aku tanya sekali lagi padanya_. Arigatou,_ Hinata-_chan!"

"_Douitteshimashita_." Sahut Hinata lembut.

_"Ne, Ne, kalau kau sendiri gimana dengan si Naruto?" _Sakura mengganti tema pembicaraan.

"E-eh?"

_"Kemarin saat aku dan Sasuke-_kun _sudah_ _pergi, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Naruto?" _Tersirat rasa penasaran dari cara bicara Sakura.

Sontak saja Hinata terdiam dan termenung. Fikirannya melayang pada kejadian sehari yang lalu, saat ia tengah berlari mengejar Naruto yang sakit hati melihat Sasuke dan Sakura –hampir- di depan rumah Sasuke.

~'~"~'~

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto menarik ujung mantel bercorak stripe ungu-pink milik Hinata sehingga membuat tubuh gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto mameluk pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya hanya memegang ujung mantel Hinata. Lelaki itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada Hinata. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam._

_Hinata terkejut. Debaran jantungnya meningkat. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara jantungnya berdetak hebat. Bagaikan sebuah _orchestra_ yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu merdu bertempo cepat. Tak terhentikan._

"_J-Jangan salah sangka!" usik Naruto masih menyandarkan keningnya pada bagian perut Hinata. "Tetaplah begini... sampai aku tenang… seperti katamu tadi…"_

_Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Naruto, walaupun ia tahu anggukannya itu tak dapat dilihat Naruto._

_Hinata meregangkan tangannya yang memegang payung dan menyandarkannya pada salah satu pundak Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya. Segaris senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Hatinya membatin,_

'Aku berharap waktu dapat berhenti di saat-saat seperti ini…_'_

~'~"~'~

"…Ta.."

"Hi.. Ta… _-cha… n_"

_"Hinata_-chan_? Haloo? Apa telponnya masih tersambung?"_ Suara Sakura yang naik satu oktaf mengejutkan Hinata diiringi runtuhnya lamunan Hinata.

"Eeh, A-Ap- _Gomenasai, _Sakura_-chan_…" Hinata meminta maaf karena tak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura.

_"Ayo, ayo, ceritakan kejadianmu dengan Naruto! apa yang terjadi saat itu?"_ Sakura semakin penasaran.

Hinata terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, bibr merahnya kembali melengkungkan segaris senyum manis.

"Tidak, kok… Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_…"

~'~"~'~

Siluet pemuda tampan dengan kaus santai berlengan panjang dan berbahan wol tebal serta sebuah celana panjang hitam, terlihat bertengger dengan posisi berbaring di atas atap rumah-yang telah ia bersihkan dari tumpukkan salju- tepat di atas kamarnya. Kedua lengan kekar miliknya menyangga kepala kuningnya yang terlihat kontras dengan pemandangan malam kala itu.

Wajahnya terlihat rileks menikmati angin malam yang bertiup lembut saat itu. Tak peduli walau suhu yang lumayan rendah saat itu, ia tetap menikmati harumnya angin musim dingin itu. wangi yang mengingatkannya pada aroma tubuh seorang gadis berambut panjang _Indigo, _bermata secerah bulan purnama.

Gadis pemilik nama Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan saat mengingat sederet nama tersebut, ia mengingat kejadian ketika gadis itu berusaha menghiburnya yang err… patah hati disebabkan ia melihat sosok orang yang sangat ia cintai telah saling menukarkan bibir dengan sahabat yang paling ia sayangi.

Hinata bahkan menerima segala caci-maki dan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. padahal sudah jelas Hinata tak layak mendapatkan itu semua. Mengingat bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura saat itu murni keinginan mereka. Bukan atas perintah siapapun terutama Hinata.

Tetapi, Entah mengapa, Ia ingin meluapkan emosinya saat melihat wajah cantik gadis itu. Tidak. Ia rasa lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa lelaki itu perlu seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Dan gadis itulah yang menawarkannya. Menenangkan dirinya yang sendang kalut malam itu.

_'Aku akan berusaha bersikap lebih baik pada Hinata.' _Akhirnya, batinnya memberi sebuah perintah untuk dirinya.

_'Tentu saja bukan karena aku suka padanya. Aku 'kan, masih menyukai Sakura_-chan_!'_

Mata _Sapphire _milik Naruto memandang langit kelam di atasnya. Tak satu butir pun pendar bintang terlihat di sana. Mungkin disebabkan oleh gumpalan awan hitam yang berarak di atas sana. Menutupi hampir seluruh langit malam.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk meraba kantong celananya. Ia memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam kantong tersebut dan keluar dengan menggenggam sebuah gantungan kunci dari logam keperakan berbentuk hati dengan lambang huruf 'H' berwarna keunguan di sisi tengahnya. Lima buah titik kecil serupa permata yang berwarna merah muda terlihat mengitari bagian pinggir gantungan itu. ia menyematkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang gantungan kunci tersebut sehingga gantungan itu tergantung di jarinya, tepat di atas wajahnya.

Ia kembali membayangkan wajah Hinata saat melihat gantungan tersebut.

"Yosh!" Ucapnya keras penuh semangat. "Besok akan kukembalikan ini pada Hinata!"

~'~"~'~

_._

_._

_._

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~Keep My Promise! I Wanna Make You Cry!~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?) terutama character Hanabi, Hinata dan Naruto, Gaje, sahabat saya si Typo(S), Lebay, Alur kelambatan, DLL,**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Main Character : Hinata and maybe Naruto**

**Other Character :****「****Sakura and Sasuke****」**

**Warning :**

**.**

"Bla… bla…" : Percakapan biasa.

"_Bla… bla…"_ : percakapan melalui suatu media, missal telepon, TV, radio, dll

'_Bla… bla…_' : isi hati, bicara dalam hati

(Tau bedanya, 'kan?)

.

**.**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**_

**(Sudah Diingatkan ****4**** kali ya…!)**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata?" Ucap Neji saat melihat adik sepupunya baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan menenteng tas sekolah di lengan kirinya.

"Ah, Neji_-niisan_." Hinata sedikit terperanjat menemukan kakak sepupunya tengah berada di sampingnya sembari menuntun sepedanya, keluar dari gudang di sebelah rumah mereka. "Mau berangkat juga?"

Neji-yang di tanya- hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian memanggil Hinata sekali lagi dan berkata, "Ikut denganku saja. Aku akan memboncengmu sampai sekolah."

Hinata memainkan ujung-ujung telunjuk kedua tangannya dan menolak dengan lembut, takut menyakiti hati Neji yang sudah berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya lelaki itu mengajaknya berangkat bersama. "Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Neji_-niisan_. Aku lebih suka jalan kaki dan naik bus…"

Neji yang mendengar penolakan dari gadis itu hanya bisa membuang nafas. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Berhati-hatilah!" sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu sudah mengayuhkan pedal sepedanya dan melaju meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, segera melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya, menuju halte bus.

~'~"~'~

Kali ini, tak sepagi biasanya, gadis berambut sepinggang itu telah sampai di halte bus tempat ia biasa menunggu datangnya sebuah bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Ia sengaja datang lebih santai hari ini. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk datang lebih awal dan menunggu lelaki 'itu' seperti biasa.

Ia tahu bahwa kejadian beberapa hari yang lau, saat Naruto memeluk pinggang rampingnya itu, membuktikan bahwa pemuda yang seumur dengannya tersebut –sepertinya- sudah mulai melunakkan perlakuannya pada Hinata. Namun, Hinata tak berani berharap terlalu jauh. Ia takut jika apa yang terjadi waktu itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah di antara ribuan mimpi yang pernah ia alami.

Saat gadis itu tengah asyik menikmati kesendiriannya di bawah halte bus, ia dapat merasa seseorang dari kejauhan telah menatapnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata segera memalingkan pandangannya yang semula menatap lurus ke depan, menjadi ke kanannya, tepat di arah di mana orang tersebut datang. Dengan memperhatikan ciri fisik orang tersebut, Hinata tahu bahwa yang tengah melangkah menujunya itu adalah…

… Namikaze Naruto.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah bus telah menepi di hadapan halte bus. Membunyikan klaksonnya seolah menawarkan tumpangan bagi siapapun yang berada di halte itu. Hinata yang merasa takut-jika Naruto akan menghindarinya seperti dulu, segera berlari menuju bus tersebut dan menghampiri tempat duduk yang terletak sedikit di belakang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jendela bus yang berhadapan dengan jalan.

Pintu bus itu perlahan mulai menutup diiringi dengan mulai berjalannya bus itu meninggalkan halte.

Hinata memilih menatap kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di tengah jalan raya melalui jendela bus. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya sedikit bergoyang. Pertanda seseorang telah mendarat di sana untuk duduk. Hinata sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang telah duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Seseorang yang selama ini ada dalam pikirannya.

Seseorang yang baru saja ia hindari karena takut insiden yang sama akan terulang lagi.

Namikaze Naruto.

Ya. anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu tengah duduk di sebelahnya dan memerhatikannya dengan lekat. Hinata bahkan tak mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto yang di lemparkan untuknya. Hinata dapat merasakan kaki kirinya-yang tertutup rok seragam sekolah-menyentuh kaki kanan Naruto yang duduk di kirinya.

Berdebar? Tentu saja!

Gadis itu mendengar detak jantungnya berbunyi 'dug-dug' seakan siap meledak kapanpun. seluruh tubuhnya bagai disengat ribuan listrik. Bergetar dari relung hatinya, hingga ke setiap ujung jari tangan dan kaki.

Entah berdebar karena takut lelaki itu akan kembali menyakitinya, atau karena manusia yang ia cintai tengah berada di sampingnya.

Hinata yang gugup, tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa. Ia hanya bisa memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan cara mempertemukan kedua ujungnya.

"_Ohayou_…" Sebuah suara yang begitu di rindukan Hinata menyapa.

"… Hinata…"

Deg.

Sebuah senyuman lima jari yang khas melengkapi salam Naruto kepadanya. Bahkan lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Sama seperti dulu.

Sebelum janji 'bodoh' tercipta di antara mereka.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu sambil membalas salam Naruto.

"_O-Ohayou gozaimasu_, Naruto… _-kun_…"

~'~"~'~

Setibanya Hinata dan Naruto di depan gedung sekolah mereka, sebuah suara menginterupsi suasana di antara mereka.

"Hmm… Mesranya…" Ucap suara itu muncul dari belakang Hinata dan Naruto, menengahi mereka dan dengan santainya meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas pundak bagian kiri Naruto sedangkan lengan kirinya ia letakkan seenaknya di pundak kanan Hinata. "Sudah lama aku nggak lihat kalian barengan ke kelas. Ada apa? Habis _cerai_ dan sekarang sudah _rujuk_ lagi?" Goda lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya itu dengan sepasang cengiran.

Hinata terkejut mendengar celetukan lelaki bernama Kiba itu. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya?

Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak terima mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan-yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah candaan dan Hinata tahu itu- dan kembali bersikap kasar seperti beberapa saat yang lalu?

Tak tahukah dia bahwa membuat Naruto kembali bersikap hangat kepada Hinata itu memerlukan usaha yang sangat keras?

"A-a-a… tidak seperti itu, kok, Ki… ba… -_san…" _Hinata berkata dengan logat andalannya yaitu gugup.

"Ya Ampun, Kiba! Candaanmu nggak lucu, tau!" Ujar Naruto menyingkirkan lengan Kiba dari atas pundaknya. "Dasar pecinta 'Guk-guk'!" Celetuk Naruto asal.

"Apa katamu? Dasar mata rubah!" Kiba yang tidak terima ejekan Naruto, balas menghina. Setelah itu, lelaki tersebut mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Tapi sebelum mengenai perutnya, Naruto sempat berkelit sehingga kepalan tangan Kiba hanya meninju ruang kosong di sekitar Naruto.

Kiba yang kesal karena tak dapat menghajar Naruto, kembali berusaha. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Kiba. "Wee! Terlalu cepat seribu tahun buatmu untuk memukulku!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya di sela-sela ejekannya.

Kiba semakin kesal akibat kelakuan lelaki oranye itu yang tertawa keras sambil berlari meninggalkannya. Sontak Kiba segera berlari mengejar Naruto hingga kedua manusia itu hilang di ujung belokan tangga.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah Naruto tidak berbuat 'buruk' padanya kali ini.

~'~"~'~

"Hinata-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata yang merasa seseorang menghampiri bangkunya dan memanggilnya berkali-kali, segera menoleh dan menghadapkan pandangannya pada sang pemanggil yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya yang baru saja memasuki pintu kelas.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Sakura_-chan_." Ucap Hinata sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Sakura. Sakura yang kini telah sampai di dekat Hinata, mengambil sebuah kursi yang masih kosong dari tempat di sebelah Hinata dan segera menggesernya ke depan meja Hinata.

"_Ohayou_! Ne, ne, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja Hinata dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pangkuan lengan tersebut. "Pembicaraan kita kemarin belum selesai, lho!"

Hinata menatap Sakura bingung. "Pembicaraan yang mana?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sedikit melirik ke atas mengingat Hinata yang duduk dengan posisi badan tegak di hadapannya. "Itu, tuh… Sasuke-_kun_." Jawabnya menyebut sebuah nama. "Bantu aku menyusun strategi yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kan… tinggal bertanya saja padanya…"

"Tapi, 'kan…, nggak semudah itu, Hinata-_chan_…"

"Hmm… " Hinata terlihat berfikir. "Pergi ke tempat yang sepi saja… Seperti halaman belakang sekolah atau perpustakaan…"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan saran dari Hinata. "Benar juga, jika aku berdua saja dengannya, akan lebih mudah menanyakan perasaannya padaku… " Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tepat saat itu, Seorang lelaki dengan rambut _raven _tengah memasuki kelas. Sebuah kacamata minus membingkai permata Obsidian yang berkilat arogan.

"O-_ohayou_, Sasuke-_san_…" Sapa Hinata saat melihat lelaki itu melewati Sakura dan dirinya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke seadanya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasu-"

Salam Sakura harus terputus karena orang yang akan ia beri salam sudah melangkah pergi ke bangkunya, meninggalkan dua orang gadis manis terpaku di tempatnya.

"-ke-_kun_… Tuh kan, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura kembali menghadap Hinata setelah sebelumnya mengekori gerak lelaki yang disukainya hingga lelaki itu duduk di bangkunya. "Dia membalas salammu, tapi nggak membalas salamku. Parahnya lagi, dia nggak membiarkan aku menyelesaikan salamku untuknya!" Omel gadis itu frustasi. Tentu saja setengah berbisik agar Sasuke yang notabene duduk tidak jauh di belakang Hinata, tidak mendengarnya.

"Mu-mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura-_chan _akan memberinya salam …"

"Dia itu sebenarnya nganggap aku apa si… h!" Kali ini, Sakura telah memelorotkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang bertumpuk di atas meja, seakan tidak mendengar kalimat penghiburan dari Hinata.

"Sakura_-chan_…" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan iba. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran saudara sepupunya itu. Dengan perlahan, Hinata mengelus puncak kepala merah muda Sakura guna menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Sekilas, Hinata dapat mendengar Sakura menggerutu kecil,

"Sasuke-_kun no… Baka_!"

~'~"~'~

"Baiklah, Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja." Perintah seorang guru perempuan seusai berderingnya bel sekolah. "Kalian boleh istirahat. Dan kamus yang telah kalian pinjam tadi, kumpulkan saja di meja guru agar lebih mudah mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan." Sambung guru cantik berambut gelombang panjang tersebut sembari merapikan tumpukkan kamus setebal batu-bata yang ia bawa untuk memudahkannya mengajar.

Isi kelas langsung saja berhamburan ke luar kelas. Beberapa pergi menuju kantin dengan teman satu geng-nya, ada yang memilih mengunjungi kelas lain, ada yang lebih suka bermain bola di lapangan dan bahka ada yang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kelas karena malas melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata masih berdiam diri di bangkunya sebab gadis berkulit porselen itu belum selesai menyalin catatan yang berada di papan tulis ke dalam buku catatannya. Sebuah kebiasaan gadis Hyuuga itu adalah kemampuan menulisnya yang lama. Walaupun sebagai gantinya, tulisan yang ia hasilkan sangat rapi nan teratur.

Sementara di sudut ruangan, seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tak memerhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan sang guru, terlihat masih mengawangkan pikirannya di dunia lain. Dunia mimpi maksudnya.

"Namikaze_-kun_! Ya ampun!" Ujar sang guru kesal melihat salah satu muridnya itu masih tertidur di pojokan kelas. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan memukul pelan meja makhluk serba jingga itu. Naruto yang tersentak kaget, segera membuka matanya. Memamerkan sepasang langit biru di sana.

"_Ohayou_, Kurenai_-sensei_…" Katanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ck." Sang guru yang bernama Kurenai berdecak kesal. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaranku tadi?" Kali ini ia berkacak pinggang, setengah menahan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. "Sebagai hukuman, bawakan tumpukkan kamus di atas meja itu…" Kurenai menunjuk puluhan kamus tebal di atas meja dengan telunjuk kanannya. "… Dan bawakan ke perpustakaan."

"Eeh!" Naruto terkesiap melihat tumpukkan kamus yang sudah seperti benteng di atas meja guru. "Banyak banget! Nggak mau!" Protesnya dan mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam dari guru cantik itu.

"Aku juga tak mau membawa itu! tidak baik untuk kandunganku." Ujar Kurenai sembari mengelus-elus perutnya lembut. "Tadi pagi aku menyuruh Aburame_-kun_ dan Nara_-kun_ untuk membawanya kemari. Karena mereka sudah keluar kelas sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa menyuruh mereka lagi."

_'Kalau gitu, seharusnya sejak awal nggak usah pake bawa kamus tebal segala!_' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Pokoknya, jangan protes dan bawa itu ke Perpustakaan." Perintah Kurenai meninggalkan bangku Naruto dan mengambil tasnya di meja guru. "Oh, Iya, Hyuuga_-san_." Guru itu berbalik setelah sebelumnya ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Tolong kau bantu Namikaze_-kun_ membawakan kamus-kamus itu ke perpustakaan. Jika aku biarkan dia pergi sendiri, aku takut kamus itu tak akan sampai perpustakaan." Ucapnya santai sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata sama sekali.

"Ha-_Hai'_." Hinata yang kebetulan saja baru akan mengeluarkan kotak makannya, terpaksa harus menyimpan kembali bekalnya dan bergegas menghampiri Naruto yang sudah mulai mengangkuti kamus-kamus itu.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tengah mendatanginya, memerintahkan Hinata untuk mengedepankan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan delapan tumpuk buku di tangan Hinata. sedangkan dirinya sendiri membawa empat belas tumpuk buku hingga wajahnya tertutup tumpukkan kamus itu.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_… " Naruto melirik saat namanya disebut Hinata. "K-Kenapa aku hanya membawa segini? Ng-nggak adil kalau aku cuma bawa segini…" Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Naruto yang membawa lebih banyak kamus darinya. Terutama dengan jumlah yang tidak seimbang.

"_Daijoubu, Daijoubu_…" Ujarnya santai. Setelah itu, ia melangkah keluar kelas dengan sesekali menengok ke kanan atau kirinya, mengingat ia tak dapat memandang lurus ke depan karena pandangannya terhalang kamus yang bertumpuk membentuk sebuah dinding kecil.

"Hinata?" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memanggilnya. Hinata yang terkejut dirinya dipanggil, segera menghampiri Naruto.

"E-eh?"

"Ayo!" Seru lelaki itu menunggu Hinata berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ah! H-_Ha'i_!"

Kemudian, Kedua manusia itu berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka. Terus terdengar dumelan Naruto yang masih tak terima harus membawa kamus ke perpustakaan. Ia terus berkata tentang 'bukan dia yang meminjam kamus itu dan kenapa harus ia yang mengembalikan' dan semacamnya. Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil karena cara Naruto kesal terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

Gadis itu sungguh sangat bersyukur kepada _Kamisama _karena sikap Naruto kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumya. Bukan. Sikap Naruto telah kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar kembali seperti semula seakan kejadian-kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Entah mengapa, semua beban di hati maupun pikirannya mulai menghilang sekarang.

Bagaikan genangan kecil di tepi jalan yang menguap setelah dipanaskan oleh terik matahari.

Dan saat itu, tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ telah memasuki ruang perpustakaan dengan tangan sang gadis menarik pergelangan tangan sang pemuda. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

**~'~"~'~**

"Yosh! Kami taruh di sini saja, ya!" Naruto meletakkan kamus-kamus yang dibawanya di salah satu atas meja baca di ruang perpustakaan itu. "Cepat Hinata. Taruh saja di situ, setelah itu kita keluar dari sini!" Ujar lelaki itu pada gadis berambut gelap di kirinya.

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara menyela kegiatan mereka. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu meletakkannya di sana, Namikaze!" Ketus sang penjaga perpustakaan dari balik mejanya. "Kembalikan ke tempatnya! Rak bagian kamus-kamus ada di bagian sana…" Sang penjaga perpustakaan melayangkan telunjuknya ke sebuah rak yang terletak agak belakang. "Rak yang berada di deretan ketiga dari rak yang paling belakang. Letakkan kamus-kamus itu di rak nomor empat dari atas."

"Apa!?" Naruto bersiap untuk mengajukan keberatan. "Bukan aku yang meminjamnya, kenapa harus aku yang mengembalikannya ke rak?"

Sang penjaga perpustakaan seolah tak mendengar suara penuh protes milik Naruto, memalingkan tatapannya pada Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto dan berkata, "Tolong, ya, Hyuuga…" dengan senyum penuh makna. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa gadis yang terkenal dengan kelemah-lembutannya itu, tak akan menolak permohonan orang lain.

Dan apa yang di duga si penjaga perpustakaan itu memang benar. Hinata menaik turunkan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan permintaan-perintah- itu.

"Hei, Hin-"

"Dan kau harus membantunya, Namikaze!"

"Tapi-"

"Ssst! Dilarang ribut di perpustakaan!" Sang penjaga perpustakaan mengakhiri perdebatan antara dirinya dengan Naruto dengan kata-kata yang tidak dapat dibalas Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, terpaksa mengekor dengan kembali menggendong empat belas tumpuk kamus yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto_-kun_… k-kalau Naruto_-kun_ tidak mau mengerjakannya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Aku nggak keberatan, kok…" Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto agar lelaki itu tidak memasang wajah kesalnya. Dengan penuh senyum, ia –berusaha- memandang Naruto yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya, dengan cara Hinata diam sejenak dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya. Lalu, ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang bertuliskan _'Dictionary' _di bagian atasnya.

"Huft…" Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. "Nggak apa… Akan kubantu. Lagipula yang sebenarnya disuruh, 'kan, aku…"

**~'~"~'~**

"Yak! Sedikit lagi…" Hinata bergumam pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun, gumamannya itu cukup jelas di telinga Naruto yang berdiri tepat di samping kirinya. Bahkan, lengan Hinata dan Naruto sesekali bersentuhan seiringan dengan mereka meletakkan kamus-kamus di tangan mereka ke rak-rak dan mengaturnya hingga rapi. Kini, tiga perempatnya sudah berada di rak yang sesuai sementara seperempat lainnya masih ada di dalam dekapan mereka.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia tak ingin tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan Hinata. Tangannya-pun masih sibuk mengatur beberapa kamus di rak yang benar.

Naruto dapat melihat Hinata memasang wajah serius saat menyusun kamus itu. Sesekali, keningnya berkerut saat buku kamus yang ia susun bergerak ke arahnya dan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Sesekali pula, gadis itu menyisipkan beberapa anak rambutnya yang jatuh, ke sela-sela telinganya. Hingga Naruto dapat melihat wajah menyamping Hinata dengan semakin jelas.

Lelaki itu tertegun sejenak.

Wajah gadis itu, setiap lekuknya terlihat begitu tajam. Tanpa noda ataupun jerawat. Bulu matanya yang lentik, memanjang dan melengkung ke atas. Tatapan matanya yang sayu nan lembut serta kelopak matanya yang sesekali berkedip membuat matanya terlihat semakin menarik di _Sapphire-_nya. Hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang terlihat kemerahan, bibirnya yang _pink _alami membuat lelaki itu merasa ingin mengecupnya. Benar-benar hasil karya tuhan yang sempurna di matanya.

Cantik.

Sebuah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Hyuuga Hinata.

Tu-Tunggu!

Barusan ia mengatakan apa?

Cantik?

Tidak. Tidak. Naruto rasa, ia sudah mulai tidak waras. Satu-satunya gadis yang akan ia sebut cantik adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Bukan gadis lain.

Bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto yang sempat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata, sekarang kembali melirik gadis di sebelahnya itu lagi. Sekali lagi, ia ingin melihat sosok Hinata yang masih sibuk mengatur buku dan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Dan… Apa itu?

Saat itu, ia melihat _**sesuatu**_ berjalan pelan dari bagian samping dahi Hinata, berjalan pelan, mengalir pelan hingga akhirnya bergelantungan di ujung dagu Hinata dan menetes jatuh ke lantai.

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, meneguk salivanya dengan segera. Ia berharap, pikiran-pikiran anehnya barusan segera hilang.

Bagaimana bisa setetes keringat yang mengalir di kening Hyuuga Hinata bisa membuat gadis itu terlihat err… _menggoda_ di matanya?

Pada Sakura yang ia sukapun, Dia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

Ia rasa, ia benar-benar sudah hampir gila.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Naruto. Dengan segera, ia memutar kepalanya dan menghadap pada sang pemilik suara yang telah memanggilnya. Ia kembali terkejut.

Wajah Hinata kini berada di depan wajahnya.

Tepat di depannya. Entah berapa sentimeter jarak yang terpaut antara wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu.

Dan Naruto kembali berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Wajah gadis itu bahkan terlihat lebih cantik saat berhadapan dengannya. Lebih cantik dari sebelumnya ketika gadis itu berdiri menyamping hingga Naruto hanya dapat melihat sebagian wajahnya saja.

Mengapa ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa gadis yang selama ini megejarnya bisa secantik ini?

"A-Apa, Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata?" Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa lidahnya sulit untuk berkata-kata. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tak perlu terlalu lama menatap Hinata. ia segera memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah hanya karena gadis itu berdiri dekat dengannya.

"N-Naruto-kun, _Daijoubu desuka_?" Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dengan khawatir. Ia ingin menyentuh punggung tersebut, namun tak memiliki keberanian sama sekali. "Da-dari tadi terdiam begitu saja ta-tanpa mengatur kamus. A-Apa Naruto-kun sakit?"

"Ti-Ng-Nggak, k-kok!" Ya Ampun! Ia bersumpah akan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga dinding itu berubah menjadi merah oleh darahnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Namikaze Naruto yang selalu berbicara seenaknya sendiri tanpa pikir panjang, bisa kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dan berubah menjadi manusia gagap seperti itu?

Akhirnya Naruto kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku di genggamannya lalu meletakkannya di rak.

Tangan Hinata bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh dahi Naruto. Naruto tak dapat menghindari tangan mungil itu karena kini tangan tersebut sudah menempel di dahinya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ demam!" Ucap Hinata cemas sebelum menarik kembali tangannya ke dekapannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto ikut menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Tidak, kok..."

"Kalau demam, seseorang nggak akan bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya sendiri, 'k-kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ah! Benar juga… mungkin karena aku ketiduran di atap rumah semalam, dan sekarang aku kena flu. Hehe…"

'_Benar juga, mungkin perasaan anehku saat melihat Hinata adalah karena aku sedang demam…' _Batin lelaki itu mencari alasan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu melemparkan senyum lima jarinya pada Hinata. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, hal itu membuat Hinata memompa jantungnya delapan kali lipat.

"E-eh? Di-di atas atap? Mu-musim dingin begini? Pantas saja…" Hinata mengambil sebuah buku dari tangan Naruto dan menyisakan sebuah kamus terakhir di tangan Naruto. "A-Aku akan membantu Naruto-_kun _agar cepat selesai. Se-setelah itu, kita pergi ke UKS dan mencari obat untuk Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto berdehem mengiyakan ajakan Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Padahal tumpukkan kamus yang dipegang gadis itu sendiri masih ada dua, ia justru menambahnya dengan mengurangi kamus yang ada pada Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang masih bersemayam di saku celana seragamnya. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang kamus ke dalam saku tersebut dan menggenggam sesuatu itu dengan erat.

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hati milik Hinata.

Benda yang sudah ia rencanakan akan ia kembalikan pada Hinata hari ini juga.

Pemuda berambut secerah mentari itu kembali menatap Hinata dari samping. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia membayangkan wajah cantik itu dalam senyuman bahagia saat menerima gantungan kunci dari dirinya. Senyuman manis saat tahu bahwa gantungan kunci yang selama ini gadis itu cari ternyata telah ketemu. Ia tak sabar menantikan saat itu.

Akhirnya, Naruto-pun meletakkan kamus terakhir itu di tempatnya. "Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Serunya sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara, Sahking senangnya. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Naruto.

Ketika Hinata akan meletakkan kamus terakhir dalam genggamannya, tiba-tiba saja pandangan gadis itu berubah. Sesuatu di antara celah buku itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, mengalihkan segalanya. Ia memandang dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak dapat diartikan oleh siapapun.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata segera menghampirinya dan memberinya sebuah pertanyaan, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata dengan cepat menutup celah antar buku –tempatnya melihat pemandangan yang 'menakutinya' itu- dengan kamus terakhir yang ia pegang. Meski ia tahu, bahwa kamus itu seharusnya tidak berada di bagian itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Hinata?" Naruto menggeser tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan dan kini ia telah memposisikan dirinya di belakang Hinata berdiri. Karena ia lebih tinggi dari Hinata, ia masih dapat melihat kamus yang letaknya salah akibat ulah Hinata tersebut dan Ia berusaha meraih kamus itu. "Kamus ini seharusnya tidak di sini…"

"Ja-Jangan, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata melarang Naruto dengan cara memutar tubuhnya sendiri hingga menghadap Naruto dan mendorong dada bidang Naruto di depannya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan tenaganya yang lemah, Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Seharusnya, Kamus ini di-"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri tepat setelah kamus yang salah tempat itu ia tarik dari tempat asalnya. Karena dari celah yang tercipta akibat berkurangnya sebuah buku di deretan buku itu, Naruto dapat melihat pemadangan yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh Hinata.

Dan apa yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata _Sapphire-_nya saat itu benar-benar membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

**~'~"~'~**

**Beberapa saat yang lalu**

Seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan gulali segera bangkit dari duduknya sesaat setelah ia mendengar bel pertanda istirahat berdering. Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sebanyak satu kali, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri lelaki yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkunya. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu tengah sibuk mengusap lensa kacamatanya agar tampak lebih bersih.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggilnya setelah berdiri di sisi Sasuke.

"Hn." Yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menatap gadis yang memanggilnya. Ia masih berkutat pada kacamata minus di tangannya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Sakura meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas meja Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban.

Lelaki itu tidak berbicara sepatah-dua patah katapun. Membuat Sakura kesal dibuatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura kini sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga condong ke arah Sasuke. Dan disebabkan masih tidak menerima jawaban apapun, Sakura memutuskan untuk menarik lengan lelaki yang memiliki kulit lebih putih darinya itu. Menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya agar lelaki itu berdiri dan pergi mengikutinya.

"Sakura. Aku malas." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memberi perlawanan pada tingkah Sakura.

"_Please! _Ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu…" Pinta Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang ia buat sememelas mungkin. "Penting!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandang gadis yang kini tengah menarik-narik tangannya itu. Ia yakin seragam yang ia kenakan bisa robek cempang-camping seketika itu juga jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan teman masa kecilnya yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sasukee… -_kun_…" Sementara Sasuke sibuk menimbang-nimbang antara menuruti keinginan Sakura atau tidak, Sakura –sesungguhnya- sendiri sibuk menata hatinya sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang ia sukai sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang tak dapat Sakura tangkap artinya. Sakura yakin, jantungnya bisa meledak saat itu juga jika tatapan _intens_ Sasuke tak berhenti.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sudah lebih dari dua belas kali kali Sakura memanggilnya. Sasuke meletakkan kacamata dengan _frame _berwarna biru dongker miliknya di atas meja. Dan dengan salah satu tangannya, ia memijit keningnya pelan. Walau tak ia tunjukkan, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa lelah dengan Sakura. Ia heran dengan manusia berkekuatan _super_ seperti Sakura atau Naruto. Sasuke berpikir, tak lelahkah gadis dihadapannya ini memanggil namanya dengan jeda kurang dari tiga detik? Bahkan ia tak dapat berfikir matang-matang untuk mengambil keputusan yang benar.

"Sasuke-k-"

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kau." Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Karena itu, berhentilah memanggilku setiap dua detik sekali. Kau membuatku pusing." Sang _raven _menggeser Sakura agar sakura tidak menghalangi langkahnya.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Walaupun kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke cukup menusuk hati, tapi, tak apalah. Daripada lelaki itu tidak mau menuruti permohonannya.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku!" Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Berjalan melalui Hinata yang sedang asyik menyalin catatan di papan tulis yang belum selesai di tulisnya. Berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai sepi karena siswa-siswinya sudah mulai menikmati jam istirahat hari itu.

~'~"~'~

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret Sakura melalui koridor kelas, berjalan menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya sampai tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Sebelum gadis itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Sasuke sempat melirik papan nama yang tergantung tepat di atas pintu ruangan itu.

Tertulis dengan jelas kata 'Perpustakaan' di atas sana. Membuat dahi Sasuke kembali berkerut.

Setelah Sakura berhasil membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia masih menarik Sasuke masuk lebih dalam bagian perpustakaan, menuju bagian rak-rak buku terdalam. Tempat sepi yang tak ada satu orang pun melangkah kesana.

Setibanya di sela-sela antara sebuah rak besar dengan rak lainnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan genggaman tangan mungil Sakura padanya mengendur. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan kemudian mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya itu pelan. Tak ia sangka tenaga Sakura cukup kuat untuk membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah hanya karena di genggam oleh gadis itu.

Sakura menarik nafas pelan sebelum memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. Ia mulai mengatur nafas dan merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan kepada Sasuke.

Hening.

Senyap.

Kesunyian memeluk mereka dengan mesra.

Sakura yang merasa suasana di antara mereka sudah semakin canggung, mulai memikirkan cara untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut.

"Ng… Sasuke-_kun,_ bagaimana makanan yang aku antar kemarin malam?" Sakura mengalihkan matanya menatap lantai perpustakaan karena tak sanggup menatap lurus ke mata jelaga Sasuke.

"_To the point_, Sakura." Kata Sasuke dengan nada bicara datar saat ia sadar bahwa Sakura sedang berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal. _'Basa-basi dulu napa, sih? Aku kan berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku!' _sayangnya, kalimat itu hanya ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

"Ng…"

Sasuke diam menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"… Begini…"

Sakura mulai menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"… Sasuke_-kun_…"

Kali ini, gadis itu memain-mainkan ujung bajunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"… Aku…"

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan cara bicara gadis di hadapannya itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi jengkelnya, Sasuke kini berkata, "Aku pergi."

"...Mau … a-EH? A-apa?" Sakura terkejut saat mendengar dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan dengan santainya, lelaki itu kini telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kalau kau bicara satu kata-satu kata begitu, tak akan selesai sampai kiamat."

Urat-urat wajah Sakura kini berkedut kesal. Lelaki di hadapannya itu begitu mengesalkan. Memangnya, dia tidak pernah berbicara sepatah kata-sepatah kata dalam hidupnya?

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Akhirnya Sakura kembali menyebut nama Sasuke dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan cara menggenggam salah satu lengan lelaki itu. "Aku belum selesai bicara, tahu!"

"Hn. Kalau begitu selesaikan segera." Sasuke –yang sebelumnya membelakangi Sakura, kini memiringkan wajahnya dan memandang Sakura dari sela bahu kanannya. Ia tak berniat menatap Sakura secara menyeluruh.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya… dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!"

Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah Sakura karena gadis itu berkata dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Apa maksud ci-cium-" Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "-an-mu kemarin?" Sakura masih berbicara dengan menundukkan kepala dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada lengan besar Sasuke.

Namun, tak sepatah katapun ia dengar sebagai jawaban.

Hal itu membuatnya harus mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke. Walaupun ia yakin wajahnya saat ini sedang merona merah bagaikan tomat.

"Hubungan kita ini, sebenarnya hubungan kita apa setelah malam kita ke _Konoha's Land_ waktu itu?" Sakura yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, mencoba mengganti pertanyaannya.

Dan tetap tak dapat mendapat jawaban dari lelaki yang ia beri pertanyaan.

Lelaki itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dari sela bahunya. Tak ada apapun yang dapat diterjemahkan Sakura di sana.

"Apa kau…" Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya, berharap kegugupannya bisa ikut tertelan.

"… menyukaiku?"

Detik itu, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. Sehingga Sakura yang merapat pada punggung Sasuke, hanya dapat melihat punggung dan rambut Sasuke saja.

Dan lelaki itu tetap tidak menjawab.

"Berarti, kamu nggak menyukaiku?" Masih, dan masih tidak di jawab oleh lelaki itu.

Sakura merasa ribuan jarum menohok jantungnya. Mengapa dari ribuan pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan, tak satupun Sasuke mau memberi jawaban. Sesusah itukah pertayaan darinya? Apa lebih susah dibanding mencari suatu pertidak samaan logaritma atau lebih susahkah dari mencari perbandingan antara grafitasi dua planet yang harus menggunakan rumus-rumus aneh?

Sakura melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Ia mulai menyerah. "Kalau begitu… kenapa kau menciumku…" Sakura melirih kecil. Ia merasa matanya mulai membasah.

Dan tetap sama. Lelaki itu tak menjawab sama sekali. Membuka mulutnya pun tidak.

Sakura yang mulai kesal, mengepalkan kedua tangannya degan erat, dan memukul-mukulkannya di punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Aku benci Sasuke-_kun_!" umpatnya di antara tangisnya yang semakin jelas terdengar. "Aku benci penipu sepertimu!"

"Mati saja Sasuke-_kun _jelek!"

"Pencuri ciuman pertama!"

"Benci… benci… Aku-"

Dan semua hinaan yang sudah siap Sakura muntahkan untuk Sasuke, terpaksa harus ia telan kembali. Semua itu karena lelaki itu telah merubah posisi berdirinya yang awalnya membelakangi, menjadi menghadap Sakura. Lelaki itu kini telah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di seluruh tubuh Sakura. menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang sebelumnya memukulinya dengan liar.

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas saat hidungnya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang berbalut seragam sekolah. Ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh lelaki itu. Sebuah zat yang dapat mempercepat laju debaran jantungnya.

"Sasu-"

"Sama." Sebuah kata pertama yang setelah sekian menit tidak keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"Eh? A-apanya?" tanya sakura tidak megerti arti sepotong kata itu. ia sangat ingin mengangkat kepala _cherry-_nya untuk menatap Sasuke. Tetapi, kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkarinya, membuat kepalanya tertahan dan tak dapat mendangan menatap Sasuke.

"Perasaanku."

"Maksudnya?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Ia tidak berani berharap lebih dari kata-kata Sasuke.

Dan setelah akhirnya Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke, kini pemuda itu kembali membisu. Hal itu digunakan Sakura untuk kembali bertanya tentang perasaannya.

"Jadi, kamu suka aku atau benci aku?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada bicara kesukaannya.

"Sas-"

"Suka." Potong Sasuke sebelum ia mendengar Sakura menceramahinya panjang lebar. Ia tidak bohong. Perasaannya pada Sakura itu benar seperti yang di ucapkannya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang Sasuke_-kun_ sudah jadi pacarku?" Sakura berusaha memastikan.

"Kata siapa." Ketus Sasuke dengan datar tanpa menatap Sakura. kata-kata yang begitu menusuk hati Sakura.

"Kau adalah pacar_**ku**_ dan milik_**ku**_. Jangan kau putar fakta itu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura merasa suhu tubuhnya memanas. Terutama pada bagian tulang pipinya. Ia merasa ingin terus tersenyum sebagai perwakilan perasaan bahagianya.

Dan detik itu juga, Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya untuk melihat wajah gadis _bubble gum _di hadapannya itu. dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti gelagat itu, segera memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak perlu membungkuk saat akan _melakukannya_.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka. kali ini sebagai bukti awal hubungan mereka yang sempat tergantung tidak jelas.

**~'~"~'~**

Naruto melihat kedua Sasuke dan Sakura saling berhadapan dengan kondisi tubuh berpelukan. "Jadi, kamu suka aku atau benci aku?" Ia dapat mendengar kalimat Sakura yang terdengar kecil karena jarak antara Naruto dan Hinata dengan Sasuke dan Sakura terpaut sedikit jauh.

"Hn." Naruto mendengar Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Sas-"

"Suka."

"Jadi, apa sekarang Sasuke_-kun_ sudah jadi pacarku?" Naruto dapat mendengar Sakura berusaha memastikan.

"Kata siapa." Ketus Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kau adalah pacar_**ku**_ dan milik_**ku**_. Jangan kau putar fakta itu."

Sebuah _claim_ dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah mewarnai wajah seorang Haruno Sakura hingga berubah menjadi merah. Bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dan saat itu juga, dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura menempelkan bibir mereka.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan aneh menyambarnya. Rasa sakit dan perih tidak tertahankan tepat di hatinya. Seolah-olah, jantungnya tengah dihantam oleh ribuan meteor raksasa kasat mata. Dan pemuda berambut _blonde _itu dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Bagai terbakar di atas kuali besar dengan api besar di bawahnya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sekuat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli rasa nyeri membaluri tangannya akibat kuku-kukunya sendiri yang menancap di sana.

Hinata yang berada tepat di sisi kanan Naruto, dapat melihat _sapphire _Naruto berkilat penuh amarah. Bukan hanya marah. Ada sesuatu yang lain di sana. Sedih dan…

Cemburu.

Sebuah fakta menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Walau Naruto sudah mulai melunakkan kelakuannya pada dirinya, Namun perasaan sesungguhnya milik Naruto masih belum berubah. Sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba, Hinata merasa yang ada di mata Naruto hanyalah Sakura.

Hanya sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Bukan dirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata berbisik pada Naruto bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan gadis itu menarik lengan kanan Naruto. "A-Ayo kita pergi… Kita harus mencari obat flu untuk Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata mencari alasan agar Naruto mau pergi dari tempat itu.

Lelaki itu diam. Bergeming saat Hinata mengajaknya pergi. Hinata semakin cemas dibuatnya.

Ketika itu, Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Sakura telah beranjak dari posisi awal mereka. Terlihat sepertinya pasangan remaja itu akan bergerak keluar dari perpustakaan. Hinata menarik paksa Naruto ke balik rak untuk bersembunyi kala ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bergerak melalui rak di mana ia dan Naruto sedang berada.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan saling menautkan jemari mereka. Melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke tersenyum manis dan sedang tersipu malu, Hinata yakin bahwa hubungan di antara sahabatnya dengan saudara sepupunya itu baik. Sangat baik malah. Hinata yakin, kini Sasuke dan Sakura telah berpacaran.

Kini Hinata kembali menatap Naruto yang hanya menatap lantai marmer perpustakaan dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi, ia sangat bersyukur akan perasaan Sakura yang akhirnya terbalas. Namun di sisi lain, Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang sedih melihat orang yang ia sukai telah menjadi milik sahabatnya sendiri.

"Na-Naru-Kya!"

Secara mendadak, Naruto menarik lengan Hinata keras dan membuat gadis itu terkejut. Lelaki itu menghadapkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata, kemudian meniadakan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata. Ia merapat pada Hinata. Tangan kanan Naruto ia gunakan untuk memegangi bagian belakang kepala ungu Hinata. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata membuat gadis itu tidak dapat bergerak mundur ke belakang.

Hinata berusaha mendongak mencari mata Naruto. ia ingin menatap lelaki itu. tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku lelaki itu yang secara mendadak memegangi kepala dan tangannya. Sungguh kelakuan Naruto menciptakan getaran aneh di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan mata biru langit di wajah Naruto, gadis itu terpana. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Lelaki itu menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Ia takut Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

Benar saja. Apa yang sempat ditakutkan oleh Hinata terjadi. Belum sempat ia mengedipkan matanya, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan kasar.

Naruto mencium Hinata.

Hinata sungguh sangat terkejut saat ia menemukan kenyataan bahwa bibirnya telah dikunci rapat oleh Naruto.

"Ngh! Ngh!" Ia meronta. Berusaha menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Naruto. Tidak bisa. Naruto adalah laki-laki dan hal itu menyebabkan Kekuatan Naruto lebih besar darinya. Hinata berusaha memundurkan kepalanya agar bisa melepaskan bibir Naruto dari miliknya. Juga tidak bisa. Telapak tangan besar milik Naruto menekan belakang kepalanya dengan kuat.

Bukan berarti Hinata tidak suka dirinya dikecup oleh Naruto. Hanya saja, ia merasa ini tidak benar. Hinata yakin Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuknya. Setahunya, Naruto tidak pernah menyukainya dan lelaki itu… bukankah lelaki itu masih menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Sakura?

Lalu mengapa lelaki itu mengecupnya?

Mengapa Naruto melakukan hal ini padanya?

Mengapa tanpa persetujuan darinya?

Apakah ini hanya salah satu taktik Naruto untuk membuatnya membenci Naruto?

Ribuan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban mengapung di seluruh benak Hinata. Sungguh, ia ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut dengan cara menanyakannya pada Naruto, lelaki yang berdiri di depannya tanpa jarak ini.

Tidak tahukah lelaki itu?

Tidak tahukah bahwa apa yang dia ambil sekarang adalah _First kiss _Hinata yang selalu ia simpan untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai dan juga mencintainya?

Bukan kepada seorang lelaki yang ia cintai tetapi tidak balik mencintainya.

Apalagi dengan sentuhan kasar Naruto padanya itu. Gadis itu merasa Naruto sangat kejam kepadanya. Lelaki itu menekan bibir Hinata dengan keras dan sangat keras. Dengan sesekali lelaki itu menggigit bibir bagian bawah Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata ingin mengaduh jika saja bibirnya tidak terkunci oleh apapun. Dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa bibir bawahnya saat ini sudah penuh luka dan goresan.

Ia takut.

Sangat takut.

Naruto _seolah_ sedang marah padanya.

Hinata terus berjuang. Ia tidak menghentikan perlawanannya karena tidak terima dengan kelakuan kasar Naruto padanya. Ia tetap berusaha meronta agar dapat terlepas dari Naruto. Tangannya yang tidak digenggam Naruto, berusaha memukul dada bidang Naruto dan berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi justru sebuah cengkeraman kasar pada kerah bajunya yang ia dapat ketika ia terus berusaha melawan.

Saat Hinata merasa seluruh pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya telah habis,saat itu pula lelaki di hadapannya meleepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebentar. Lelaki jingga itu rupanya juga telah kehabisan nafas dan sedang menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sejujurnya, itu adalah sebuah kesempatan besar bagi Hinata untuk lolos dari Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak berusaha kembali menciumnya dan mengatakan sepatah kata _itu_.

"Na-"

"Sakura-_chan_."

Deg.

Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

Dan nama itu bukanlah milik gadis yang sedang dicium oleh lelaki itu.

Hinata benar-benar terpukul oleh perbuatan Naruto. Lelaki itu menyebut nama gadis lain saat melakukan itu padanya? Saat menciumnya lelaki itu menyebut nama gadis lain? Apakah Naruto membayangkan Sakura saat sedang menciumnya?

Semua sakit di sekujur tubuhnya termasuk pada bagian bibirnya yang telah digigit oleh lelaki itu, kini tak ada rasanya lagi. Sebuah rasa sakit yang diterima oleh hatinya karena kenyataan bahwa 'Naruto membayangkan orang lain saat mengecupnya' lebih parah dari sakit yang diterima fisiknya.

Dengan sekali menyentak dada Naruto, gadis itu mendorong Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga lelaki itu terdorong dengan amat keras dan menyebabkan punggung Naruto menabrak sebuah rak buku di belakangnya.

Hinata bergerak mundur dengan cepat dan penuh ketakutan. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menyandung salah satu kakinya sendiri menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan punggung kecilnya menabrak sebuah rak buku lain-tepat diseberang rak buku yang ditabrak Naruto- yang berada di belakang gadis itu. Tubuh mungil Hinata merosot perlahan hingga ia terduduk di atas marmer lantai perpustakaan.

Badan Hinata gemetar hebat hingga ia harus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terbelalak besar sampai-sampai terlihat akan terlepas dari tempatnya. Ia terguncang. Hinata benar-benar terguncang.

Setetes Kristal bening menetes dari ujung mata kirinya.

Hinata menangis.

"Kenapa selalu begini saat aku bersikap baik padamu?" Naruto yang tak melihat Hinata sedikitpun, mulai berbicara. Nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar. Entah menahan amarah atau rasa sedihnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ selalu diambil jika aku berbuat baik padamu!"

Naruto masih tak menatap Hinata yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan kondisi menundukkan kepala _violet_nya.

"Kenapa dia selalu berciuman dengan Sasuke-_Teme_?"

"Aku juga bisa menci-"

Ketika akhirnya Naruto menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata, dengan terpaksa ia memutus kalimatnya sendiri.

Iris biru lautnya menangkap gambar seorang gadis di hadapannya terlihat menyedihkan. Seragam Hinata terlihat berantakan dengan kancing teratasnya telah terbuka. Ikatan dasi yang sebelumnya memeluk rapi lehernya, kini telah longgar dan hampir terlepas. Mahkota _indigo_nya yang menjuntai panjang seakan ingin menggapai bumi, kini telah terhambur berantakan dengan beberapa helai anak rambutnya telah menutupi salah satu mata _amethyst_nya. Namun, bagian mata lainnya yang tak tertutupi oleh rambutnya, terlihat membesar dan berbinar _shock. _Bibirnya, terutama bagian bibir bawahnya terlihat sedikit berdarah karena ciuman beringas Naruto barusan. Saliva –yang entah milik siapa- membasahi kedua ujung bibir yang sebenarnya berwarna merah itu.

Hinata terlihat tak mendengar kata-kata Naruto sama sekali.

Hati nurani Naruto terenyuh melihat Hinata. Seakan tersadar, ia sedikit menyesal melihat kondisi Hinata menjadi seperti itu. Ia sadar bahwa penyebab Hinata menjadi seperti itu adalah dirinya. Karena perbuatannya barusan yang melampiaskan kecemburuannya pada Hinata.

Kini Naruto berjongkok dan bergerak mendekati Hinata. Ia serius ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata. Namun, reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu saat Naruto mendekatinya sangat tak terduga.

Ia melihat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu membiarkan _Amethyst _miliknya bersilang pandang dengan _Sapphire _di mata Naruto. Dari mata Hinata yang basah dan berkaca-kaca, terpantul ketakutan yang begitu jelas. Hinata menatap Naruto penuh ketakutan dan entah mengapa, tatapan mata itu mengilukan sudut hati Naruto terutama ketika ia tahu bahwa ketakutan itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang tersisa di permata itu.

Hinata menyilangkan tangan kanan-kirinya tepat di depan tubuhnya guna menghindari sentuhan Naruto. Akibat memundurkan tubuhnya dengan tergesa, punggung Hinata kembali menabrak rak buku di belakangnya menyebabkan terguncangnya rak buku berukuran besar tersebut dan menjatuhkan beberapa tumpuk buku di rak bagian atas. Buku-buku itu ada yang jatuh mengenai Naruto dan beberapa juga mengenai Hinata yang berada tepat di bawah rak.

"_Ittai!" _Naruto mengaduh kesakitan begitu beberapa buku menghantamnya dari atas. Tetapi tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli tubuhnya terkena tinjuan buku-buku tebal itu.

Naruto dapat melihat tubuh rapuh itu terus dan terus gemetar dengan hebat. Bahkan getaran tubuh kecil Hinata tak kunjung menyurut. Justru semakin cepat frekuensi getarannya. Dengan sesekali diiringi sesenggukan yang termuntahkan dari bibir Hinata.

"Hinat-"

Bruk!

Hinata melempar sebuah buku yang dapat dijangkau salah satu tangannya kepada Naruto. seolah memberi peringatan pada lelaki itu untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Bruk!

Hinata melempar Naruto dengan buku kedua yang dapat ia gapai.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Hinata terus melontarkan lemparan buku-buku berbeda tebal dan ukuran, kepada Naruto. membuat pemuda itu harus melindungi badannya dengan lengannya.

Saat sudah tak ada lagi buku yang dapat Hinata gunakan untuk melempari Naruto, Gadis itu terdiam dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah permata bening bernama air mata mengalir, menganak sungai di pipi merahnya dan menetes tepat di atas rok seragam Hinata. Naruto –yang tak tahu harus sedih dan menyesal atau harus marah- memilih untuk menggeram kesal. Ia tidak mengerti akan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi.

Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Hinata mendadak bertingkah seperti itu?

Seolah tidak ingin melihat kehadiran Naruto di hadapannya.

Memangnya apa salahnya?

Apakah dia telah bertindak keterlaluan?

"Hinata! Kau kenapa?" Naruto kembali mencoba bersuara. "Kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari manusia yang ia ajak bicara, membuat Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya sebanyak satu oktaf. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu hanya sebuah ciuman!"

Hinata merasa luka di hatinya semakin melebar. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan menurutnya. Namun, ia tak dapat membalas kalimat Naruto. lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Otaknya tidak membiarkan otot-otot tubuhnya bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau suka aku, 'kan? Kau seharusnya senang aku menciummu-"

"Hhh… AAAH!" Sekuat tenaga Hinata berteriak histeris seraya memperderas aliran air mata di wajahnya. Melampiaskan seluruh sakit di hatinya. Cukup sudah ia dipermainkan Naruto seenaknya seperti ini! Cukup dan cukup! Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto semakin memperdalam lubang di hatinya.

"ARGH!" Naruto berteriak frustasi akibat kelakuan Hinata yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan kini ia telah berdiri, mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dan pergi keluar perpustakaan.

Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Hinata masih terduduk di situ dan masih terus menangis. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun sekuat tenaga pupus sudah. Bagai sebuah bendungan air yang hancur sebab tak sanggup menahan beban air yang begitu banyak. Sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba, tetap saja hujan di matanya tak mau berhenti.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat berdentang. Hinata yang mendengar bel tersebut, berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

Saat ia melangkahkan satu kakinya untuk membantunya berdiri, ia terjatuh. Lututnya terlalu hebat bergetar sehingga tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan mencari-cari pegangan di sekitar situ. Namun, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, kakinya tetap tidak bisa digerakkan dan hal itu selalu membuat tubuhnya tertarik kembali ke tanah, mengikuti gaya gravitasi yang mengajaknya ke pusat bumi. Menyerahlah Hinata. Ia putuskan untuk tetap duduk di tempat itu dengan tubuh yang tek pernah _pause _dalam bergetar.

"Aku mendengar teriakkan tad- Hei! Kau kenapa?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang ia gulung tinggi di kanan-kiri kepalanya, mendatangi Hinata. gadis itu terkejut setengah mati saat ia melihat wajah Hinata yang bersimbah air mata dan darah di –hampir-sekujur bibirnya. Terutama melihat seragam Hinata yang berantakan.

"Hei, kamu sepupunya Neji, 'kan? Aku teman satu kelasnya." Ucap gadis itu lagi seraya menyentuh pundak Hinata. rupanya gadis itu adalah kakak kelas Hinata.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Hyuuga?" Gadis tersebut membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata hampir terjatuh jika saja tubuhnya tidak di tahan oleh _senpai-_nya itu. "Kamu kenapa?" entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis itu bertanya pada Hinata dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya pula, ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menggeleng lemah daripada tidak menjawab. Ia tak ingin menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami pada siapapun.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, memaklumi Hinata yang tidak berniat membagi masalah dengannya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memaksa. Gadis itu hanya orang asing bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan. Beristirahatlah di sana. Biar aku yang memintakan ijin pada guru yang akan masuk ke kelasmu setelah ini. Akan kukatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Hinata mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih kepada gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

**~'~"~'~**

"Permisi, _sensei_?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan belajar mengajar yang tengah berlangsung di sebuah kelas. Sang guru yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis, mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ah, kau. Ada apa?" Ucap guru itu santai.

Sang gadis bercepol dua itu menghampiri sang guru dan berkata, "_Sensei_, saya memohonkan ijin siswa bernama Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura mendengar nama sahabatnya di sebut, segera memandangi gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan gurunya itu. "Hyuuga sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Ia berada di ruang UKS…"

Akhirnya, gadis itu bergerak keluar kelas setelah melihat guru tersebut mengiyakan berita darinya.

'_Hinata-chan… Sakit?'_

**~'~"~'~**

Sebuah cahaya jingga menerpa kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, seolah memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinata mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kesadarannya dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sesekali, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar matanya segera beradaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

Ia menatap lingkungan di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Dinding putih, beberapa tempat tidur terbalut selimut putih, dua buah rak obat di sudut ruangan, Gadis manis itu yakin sekali bahwa ia tengah berada di ruang kesehatan.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan merubahnya menjadi posisi duduk dengan kakinya masih terbungkus selimut. Hinata melihat kakak sepupunya, Neji, duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di sebelah pintu masuk sambil membaca buku.

"Sudah bangun? Ayo pulang." Ajak neji seraya berdiri usai menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang mengangguk setelah menerima ajakan pulang dari Neji.

"Tadi seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang untuk melihatmu." Ujar Neji sekedar memberi info pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tak mau menyebut nama gadis itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji langsung ke inti. Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata. lelaki itu dapat melihat _Amethyst _Hinata terbingkai oleh garis mata yang membengkak dan memerah. Terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata baru saja selesai menangis.

"J-jatuh…" Jawab Hinata berbohong.

Neji tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia menyadari kebohongan Hinata. Tapi, ia putuskan untuk membiarkan Hinata memiliki privasi sendiri. Walaupun ia berharap, Hinata mau berbicara baik dengan dirinya, atau dengan Hanabi. "Aku akan kembali ke kelasku untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan. Kau juga ambil dulu tasmu di kelas."

~'~"~'~

Hinata melangkah gontai menelusuri koridor kelas yang berwarna keemasan akibat cahaya mentari senja. Ia berusaha tidak menikmati pemandangan berwarna oranye di sepanjang jalannya menuju kelas. Warna jingga hanya mengingatkannya pada lelaki yang menyakitinya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum kembali membukanya. Seakan dengan menutup matanya, ia dapat membuang pikiran-pikiran negatifnya sejauh mungkin.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, sampailah Hinata di depan pintu kelasnya yang telah tertutup. Sambil berharap pintu kelas tersebut belum dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah, Hinata berusaha membuka pintu.

Cklek.

'_Syukurlah, belum dikunci.'_ Lirih hatinya sedikit gembira setelah berhasil membuka pintu.

Didapatinya kelas telah kosong tanpa seorangpun di kelas. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia bersyukur. Dengan tidak adanya siapapun di kelas, ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan teman-temannya-terutama Sahabatnya- apabila melihatnya masuk kelas dalam keadaan mata sembab seperti itu.

Sesegera mungkin Hinata menghampiri mejanya dan mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Hinata memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tasnya dan segera membawa tasnya di kedua tangannya.

Greek.

Sebuah deritan kursi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata. Membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah suara tersebut berasal.

'_A-ada orang?' _ujarnya dalam hati, penuh ketakutan.

Seorang manusia yang sebelumnya tertidur di lantai kelas, tepat di balik bangku terbelakang, kini telah bangun. Ia tampak cukup-sangat- terkejut melihat Hinata berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Hyu-" Ia meralat kata-katanya. "Hinata."

Dan panggilan Naruto itu mengusik Hinata. Cara Hinata memandang Naruto kini telah berubah. Hinata kembali melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Seakan gadis itu baru saja melihat hal mengerikan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata melangkahkan satu kakinya mundur. Kegiatan Hinata yang tertangkap pupil Naruto itu, membuat hati lelaki itu sakit.

Naruto bangkit perlahan dan segera berjalan mendekati Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak membiarkan dirinya didekati pemuda itu. Setiap Naruto melangkahkan satu kakinya menuju Hinata, saat itu pula Hinata melangkahkan satu kakinya mundur ke belakang.

Hinata terus mundur dan ketika tengannya menyentuh sebuah meja di sampingnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia membanting keras meja tersebut ke depannya. Menciptakan sebuah benteng kecil agar dapat menghalangi Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tentu saja cara yang dilakukan Hinata sukses membuat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya berhubung jalannya menuju Hinata telah terblokade oleh sebuah meja yang telah terguling di depannya.

"Hinata! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Naruto mulai geram dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang menghindarinya. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

Sudut mata Hinata meluncurkan setetes air mata. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu telah melakukan kesalahan pada Hinata? Ah, Benar juga. Sepertinya Hinata sempat lupa kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki yang tidak peka terutama pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan wanita.

Ini akhir bagi Hinata. Cukup sudah! Ia terlalu lelah mengikuti permainan Naruto.

"Ah-Aku menyerah…" Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan bibirnya yang penuh luka. Ia yang pada awalnya tidak menatap Naruto, kini berusaha melihatnya, tepat di mata biru langit lelaki itu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti maksud Hinata berkata seperti itu.

"Aku menyerah."Hinata yang menangkap arti pandangan Naruto, mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku mengaku kalah. Aku tak bisa membuat Naruto-_kun_ menyukaiku." Bening di mata Hinata semakin deras mengalir. Nada bicara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Kau menang, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akui Naruto-_kun_ _Brengsek_ karena membuatku menangis hingga seperti ini… La-laki-laki yang membuat perempuan menangis adalah lelaki brengsek." Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Namun usaha yang ia lakukan jadi percuma karena air matanya kembali meleleh setiap kali ia mengusapnya.

"Hinat-"

"Kh-kau men-menciumku tapi yang kau bayangkan adalah… Gadis lain…" Hinata tak mau mendengar perkataan Naruto. ia terus saja berbicara sendiri. Memaksa Naruto mendengarkan pernyataannya sampai selesai.

"… It-itu lebih menyakitkan daripada perlakuan kasarmu selama ini…"

"…" Naruto membisu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau tidak menghargai apa yang ku anggap berharga. Ka-karena itu…" Hinata kembali mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Aku menyerah dan mengaku kalah."

Entah mengapa, Naruto tidak senang mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Belum sempat Naruto membalas pernyataan dari Hinata, gadis manis itu telah memutar badannya dan telah melangkah-setengah berlari- menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Naruto_-kun_…" Ucap Hinata ketika gadis itu berada tepat di bibir pintu, ia menengokkan kepalanya sekilas pada Naruto. Naruto melihat kesungguhan terpancar dari cara mata basah itu menatapnya.

"Aku berjanji akan berhenti mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Special thanks :<p>

**Riyuni-san** alias **'Alarm'-san** yang setia banget ngingetin Rippe, Ngubrek-ngubrek Facebook-Rippe buat ngingetin Rippe update fict… pokoknya makasih deh^^. Reader yang lain juga harus berterima kasih padanya… karena kalau dia nggak ngubrek-ngubrek Rippe dan kalau Rippe nggak janji ke dia buat update antara hari Sabtu - malam senin, Rippe pasti bakal update lebih lama lagi dari hari ini… hahahay!

Makasih juga buat :

**Cerawitch, Kithara Blue**, Dey chan, **Haruka Hayashibara, **Moi, **Tyve-Morta, Near Andra, Na Fourthok'og, **Kuro Usagi-chan, **Dhekyu, **Hina chan, Ning-san, **OraRi HinaRa, **al-afraa, ElFishy Lee EunHaeMin, Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki, zora'NH'chan, Vita, Diana-chan, **Neerval-Li, **kuromi retsu, fathiyah, lee sica, **NaruHina LavenderOrange, **Guest, , **Kiriko mahaera**, **Gdtop, **Arakida Kirito, cry, **NaruGankster, Ryani Lawliet, MAAF, Nara Kazuki, mendokusai144, Yourin Yo, **IconiaSone, **Akunrusak, Paris Violette, Naru Vii, **Hardly, **irfan andrianes, Kaze no Nachi, Hanamiru, Oryko Hyuuzu, makkichaan**, Minami Eika

**(Maaf kalau ada yang namanya lupa saya tulis)**

**(Maaf saya ga bisa PM-in satu-satu…)**

Author's Note :

Wahahaha! Minna-san, akhirnya Rippe update. Ada yang nunggu? *reader: Nggak ada!* Setahun lebih beberapa hari Rippe baru update. Wahaha… hebatnya diri ini… *Bangga*

Saya sukses update dengan jalan cerita dan cara penulisan yang semakin hancur… *pundung di pojokan*. Padahal sudah berkali-kali di periksa dan baca ulang. Tapi tetep aja Rippe ngerasa ada yang kurang… dan Rippe nggak tahu apa itu… -_-

Oh iya, catatan kecil, nih… di chapter sebelumnya, Hinata manggil Neji dengan sebutan "Neji-nii." Tapi Rippe ubah jadi "Neji-Niisan." Soalnya di anime nya, Hinata manggil Neji kayak gitu. Semoga kalian bisa memakluminya… ^^

Nah, berhubung chapter kali ini banyak adegan _kiss _nya, apa ratingnya perlu naik jadi **semi-M**? bagi Rippe, adegan seperti itu tidak layak buat anak kecil... hehe...

Kalian tahu? Chapter ini sepertinya terpanjang, deh… soalnya Cuma cerita aja, sudah sampe 10 ribu lebih kata dan sekitar 35 page. Wohoho…

Nah, sekarang Rippe mau buat Cover buat fict ini dulu… dan…sebelum itu, **Yak! Rippe akan rereview~**

**.Cerawitch : **Hei, Sorry karena updatenya telat, and thanks for your review^^… seneng banget begitu tau ada yang nunggu fict ini, bahkan sampe rela nunda tugasnya demi baca fict abal-abalan ini… hiks hiks…  
>Yes! Naruto mulai <em>anget <em>ke Hinata. tapi kayaknya di chapter kali ini, Naruto kembali jahat, deh. Hehe  
>Hehe, I think there aren't triangle love for this story. Sorry for make you Disappointed T_T…<br>This Chapter is longer than before. Please accept it as my regret for my late update… Hope for your another review… Thanks a lot… and Sorry for bad Language… -_-

**.Kithara Blue: **Wahaha… berapa kali, ya anda mengabsen saia? Diriku sendiri tidak tahu *geplaked*. Tenang saja, sebenarnya Rippe nggak pernah lupa pada fict-fict yang Rippe tulis, kok… Cuma nggak inget aja… *Bacoked*. Yosh, terima kasih dah mau review, nih dah apdet setelah setahun lebih. Wahahaha…

.Dey chan :Thanks you^^

**.Haruka Hayashibara : **Hehe, terima kasih… feelnya dapet? Beneran, nih? Perasaan Rippe kok malah agak maksa, ya? hehe… semoga aja NaruHina bisa menyatu kembali… Yosh, makasih reviewnya… nih dah update, semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghibur…^^

**.**Moi :Hehe… begitu, ya? hehe… yaa, sepertinya Sakura memang seperti itu mau gimana lagi? hehe… trima kasih… semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghiburmu…^^

**.Tyve-Morta : **Beneran? Kau pernah ngalamin apa yang dirasakan Hinata di sini? Pasti sakit, ya… berjuanglah! ^^ . ini sudah update, semoga kau terhibur… ^^

.Hyuna Toki: I-ini sudah U-update… Ma-makasih sudah menunggu ^^

.**Near Andra: **Wahaha… Naruto kan emank cengeng *Rasengan!*. ini sudah update~ dan tolong jangan panggil Rippe senpai dong…^^ kita semua kan sama-sama masih belajar di sini… panggil nama aja^^

**.Na Fourthok'og: **Wahaha… cinta segi banyaknya ditiadakan… soalnya Rippe nggak sanggup ngeliat Sasuke ngejar Hinata… entah kenapa Rippe nggak bisa buat Sasuke terasa 'hidup' kalau Rippe buat dia ngejar Hinata. hehe… nggak maksud apa-apa, kok… oke, makasih reviewnya, Neechan… selamat menikmati chapter baru ini…^^

.Kuro Usagi-chan: Hehe, terharu baca reviewmu… pasti berat banget nahan nangis di tengah jalan. Seberat Hinata nahan nangis karena dikasarin Naruto (Ngaco mode: ON). Tapi di sini Hinata nyerah loh… gimana menurutmu, tuh? Oke, makasih dukungannya! Walaupun jengkel karena uan tahun ini mundur untuk wilayah Rippe… yosh… semoga chapter ini menghiburmu^^

**.Dhekyu: **Hehe… apa kau kecewa karena mereka Cuma sepupuan? Hehe… tenang aja… setelah chapter ini, semuanya akan berbalik buat Naruto. nggak ngerti maksudnya? Tunggu aja lanjutannya. Hehe ^^

**.amexki chan: **hmmm apa yang kurang? Plis, tolong kasih tahu Rippe supaya bisa lebih memperbaiki Fict ini… hee? Kau juga kelas tiga? Di mana? Apa di tempatmu juga di undur? Yoosh, oke! Semoga kau terhibur dengan adanya chapter ini…^^

.Hina chan: Hehee, ni dah update^^. Semoga terhibur…

.Ning-san: hehe, makasih… semoga aja Naruto dan Hinata _bisa _jadian. Huhuhu*Ketawa licik*. Oke, nih dah update, kilat, kan?*geplaked**Kilat apanya?*

**.OraRi HinaRa : **hehe…? 5 chapter lagi, ya? hmmm…. Bisa nggak ya? hehe… mungkin kalau ditambah satu atau dua chapter lagi bisa deh. Hehehe…. Hehe, makasih reviewnya^^… ini dah update lagi… walaupun memakan waktu yang _seedikit _lama. Hohoho… semoga terhibur^^

.al-afraa: Ya Ampun… kamu baik banget mau ngereview di setiap chapter dan berulang ulang… hehehe… yay! Untung nggak ada love triangle-nya… yay!(?) hahaha… semoga chapter kali ini menghiburmu~ ^^

.ElFishy Lee EunHaeMin: hehe… beneran? Makasih …^^… oke, nih dah apdet. Semoga terhibur^^

.Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki : eh, sepertinya kau salah sangka… Sasuke sebenarnya nggak suka sama Hinata, dia Cuma terbayang-bayang ibunya terus kalau lihat Hinata. makanya dia agak-sangat- sayang sama Hinata. tapi itupun Cuma karena Hinata mirip ibunya. Nggak lebih kok. Hehe… nih dah Rippe jelaskan tentang maksud Sasuke kiss Sakura. gimana? Puas? Oke, semoga terhibur dengan chapter kali ini^^

.zora'NH'chan : whahaha,… tenang saja, nak… kau tidak terlambat kok.. hehe… oke, oke… saya akan mengurangi kekasaran Naruto untuk kedepannya lagi. tapi ijinkan saya membuat Naru jahat di chapter kali ini. Hahaha… ok, semoga terhibuur^^

.Vita: hahaha, Vita-san membingungkan… jadi, Apa yang harus Rippe lakukan untuk membuat Vita 'greget'? membuat Naruto kasar atau membuat Naruto lembut? Hohoho….

.Diana-chan : Oke, semoga saja Rippe bisa membuat Naruto ngemis ngemis cintanya Hinata. hehehe*Ketawa ala penjahat*

.**Neerval-Li : **hehe, sudah lama, ya? apa anda sudah lupa jalan ceritanya? Semoga belum ya… hehe… yaa, Naruto **sepertinya **mulai ada **perasaan** sama Hinata. hehehe… pokoknya tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, ya… karena Rippe sedang memasuki masa liburan pasca uan, mungkin Rippe bisa update kelanjutannya bulan depan … amin… oke, semoga terhibur dengan chapter kali ini… ^^

.kuromi retsu : salam kenal Kuromi-san… makasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat review… hehe, ni dah update. Moga terhibur, ya^^

.fathiyah: hehe, nggak perlu minta maaf sampe segitunya… dengan sudah mereview di chapter kemarin saja, Rippe sudah senang kok… hehe… moga terhibur dengan chapter kali ini^^

.lee sica: hehe, semoga chapter kali ini juga membuatmu senang ya^^ met membaca^^ sorry telat update-_-

.**NaruHina LavenderOrange : **hehe, Rippe juga seneng bagian Naru meluk hinata kemaren. Waktu bikin alur ceritanya, Rippe sampe kemimpi-mimpi lho. Serius! Hehe, semoga chapter kali ini menghiburmu…^^

.Guest: hehe, makasih^^

. : oke, nih dah ada kelanjutannya^^

.**Kiriko mahaera: **haha… iya, ya… ceritanya SasuSaku kok mulus banget sementara NaruHina nya kasar banget? Padahal di manganya justru SasuSaku yang nggak maju-maju. Hahaha… yah, berhubung saya setia kawan, jadi di setiap fict yang ada nggak pernah ninggalin sahabat baik saya yaitu _typo. _Haha… semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghibur^^

.**gdtop: **hehe… nih dah apdet. Walaupun nggak ASAP, sih… hehe… ^^

.Arakida Kirito: oke, sudah dilanjutkan^^ thanks for your review^^

. cry: wahaha… Bianne(betul g tulisannya tuh) soalnya Rippe nggak bisa meletakkan Cinta segi banyak di sini. Hehe… susah nyari feelnya kalau harus ada cinta segi banyak nya. Haha… yosh, semoga chapter kali ini menghibur ^^

.**NaruGankster : ** hehe, makasih… semoga chapter kali ini juga bisa membuat perasaanmu teraduk-aduk^^

.**Ryani Lawliet: **hehe, makasih semangatnya… gimana uanmu? Apa di wilayahmu juga mengalami kemunduran jadwal? Dan yah… sepertinya NaruHina ada perkembangan. Kalo SasuSaku… dengan adanya chapter ini, apa kau mengerti hubungan mereka sekarang?

.**MAAF : **oke… nih dah lanjut^^.

.**Nara Kazuki: **hehe…

.**mendokusai144: **nggak kok… nggak ada kata telat dalam membaca fict atau mereview fict. Oke, nih dah apdet^^ moga terhibur^^.

.**Yourin Yo : **hehe… ga papa, Rippe senang banget kok karena kau mau ngereview. Makasih banget, ya^^. Oke, nih kelanjutannya. Happy reading^^.

.IconiaSone: hehe… makasiih… nih kelanjutannya… maaf lama-_-

.**Akunrusak :** hehe,. Makasih… ini dah di lanjutin… moga terhibur^^.

.Runa sanchika: hehe…. Makasih ya… oke, nih dah update. Sorry kelamaan…^^

.**Paris Violette: **hehe, endingnya NaruHina? Hmmm…. Bisa nggak ya~*Geplaked karena nggak serius* okeh, di tunggu ajah^^.

.**Naru Vii: **hehe… tamatnya masih lama lho… mungkin 2 ato 3 chap lagi? hehe… nih dah update. Moga terhibu~

.hardley: hehe, sorry lama^^… nih dah update. Moga terhibur^^

.**irfan andrianes : **hehe, nih kelanjutan fict ini… moga terhibur^^.

.**Kaze no Nachi: **hahaha… ya tuh, Naruto sok! Nggak mau ngakuin kalo dia nggak suka Hinata…

.**Hanamiru: **Hee… Sorry ya… Rippe kelamaan updatenya… bener-bener maaf, deh… semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan… yosh! Happy reding^^.

.**Oryko Hyuuzu : **Hee? Sakit banget! Ory-san bernasib sama dengan Hinata? ya Ampun! Berjuang, ya… semoga aja orang yang Ory-san suka bisa cepet sadar dan berhenti dinginin Ory-san. Yosh! Dah update… moga menghibur^^

.**makkichaan : **hehe… makasih mau bersusah payah mereview fict ini^^. Ya…. Naruto sama Sakura temen kecil Sasuke tapi nggak terlalu tahu soal kecelakaan itu. soalnya Sasuke kan orangnya tertutup dan pendiam. Sepertinya sih, Sakura sama Naruto Cuma tahu kalau ibu Sasuke itu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi nggak tahu detail ceritanya sama nggak tahu tempat kejadiannya. Gitu deh…^^. Dan soal update setelah UN… sorry, soalnya di kota Rippe, Un di undur seminggu setelah anak-anak Jawa Un… jadilah fict ini baru bisa update sekarang. Hehe… semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghiburmu ^^…

.Minami Eika: Wahaha~ jangan bilang Rippe cantik dan baik hati kayak gitu *(GR mode: ON)*… yup… mungkin Naruto sudah ada rasa sama Hinata.,.. Cuma nggak nyadar aja kalau dia punya rasa ke Hinata… ehhee… oke, moga chapter kali ini menghibur~ ^^…

.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama…

~YAK! Berakhirlah sesi Review kali ini! *Ngelap keringet yang udah berceceran di mana-mana.* beneran lho, capek banget nih…

Nah, bagi yang nggak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya, ya…^^

Dan makasih pada para silent reader yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. Semoga suatu hari hati kalian semua tergerak untuk memberikan review pada Saia…*Lebay mode : ON*

Yosh! Arigatou, minna-san…

.

.

.

Signatured

.

**Ririrea**

**~Rurippe no Kimi~**

.

.

6 Mei 2013


End file.
